


Fate/Last War

by Danichmel



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danichmel/pseuds/Danichmel
Summary: Fate/Last War - фанфик происходящий во вселенной Fate, в 2015 году, после событий Fate/Stay Night. Сюжет повествует о бесконечных циклах войны за грааль, и её последней итерации, в которой все как всегда пошло не так.
Kudos: 4





	Fate/Last War

**Fate** **/** **Last** **war**

**Пролог**

**Часовая башня, за три года до событий**

Круглый стол лордов магов сегодня был полон, как никогда. Означало это лишь одно – сегодняшняя тема действительно важная, если всех лордов попросили собраться вместе и лично. Стояла напряженная тишина, все ждали того, кто созвал их всех. Одного единственного живого мага, которого можно звать Волшебником.

Вейвер Вельветт, так же известный как лорд Эль-Меллой II, докуривал уже 3-ю сигару. Курение не приносило ему удовольствие, и не помогало снять стресс, но все же он пытался снять с себя нагрузку таким способом. Ему осталось недолго на посте лорда, и его раздражают ещё более злые, чем раньше, взгляды других на этой должности. Он не хотел появляться на этом собрании, и собирался послать Рейнес вместо него, как будущего Лорда, но та самолично отказалась.

“Братец, если это что-то очень важное, то думаю ты лучше меня справишься, не так ли? А все формальности лордов и подобное я уже знаю, меня этому ещё в детстве учили.”

  
Какая же хитрая… - Недовольно пробурчал себе под нос Вельветт, вспоминая это унижение перед другими учителями от неё.

Дальнейшие мысли о прошлом перебил громкий скрип двери. Все лорды быстро сместили свое внимание на вошедшего. Это был никто иной как единственный путешественник по мирам, как и сообщала Тосака. Некоторые лорды начали было шептаться друг с другом, но суровый взгляд волшебника, молча заткнул все разговоры. Ожидаемый гость вошел на постамент, и поставил на него свои ладони. Он начал свою речь:

— Дамы и господа маги. Лорды часовой башни. Вы прекрасно знаете насколько редко мое явление, и все же, я снова явился в этот мир, и на этот раз не ради обучения или спасения своего дальнего родственника. На этот раз я пришел, поскольку другого пути у этого мира нет. Если я не исправлю ситуацию, то может случится непоправимая катастрофа.

При слове “катастрофа”, некоторые лорды усмехнулись, остальные же продолжали молча слушать. Зелретч был ужасно редким гостем башни, даже после организации его класса, но несмотря на это, некоторые все равно не уважали этого путешественника по мирам.

— Не имею малейшего понятия, как много вы знаете, поэтому начну с самого начала. В 1908 году, на землю падает иноземный объект неизвестно происхождения. Место падения – Россия, Сибирь, близ реки Тунгуски. Но что же там упало? После падения, государство посылало научные экспедиции на изучение метеорита, но ни одна из них не вернулась. Как некоторые могут знать, Часовая башня тоже посылала свои экспедиции, и из них мы выяснили ответ на вопрос. Ответ был ужасен. Чтобы там ни упало, оно вызвало мощную реакцию на лейлайнах этой территории. Линии сокрушились и разрушились, и начали выпускать ману в чистом виде. Это было бы не так плохо само по себе, если бы не обратная сторона мира. Напомню для незнающих… - Зелретч прищурено осмотрел каждого лорда, пытаясь найти хоть одно лицо достаточно невежественное чтобы не знать такую простую, для волшебника, вещь. – Обратная сторона мира — это то место где живут феи, драконы и другие магические существа. Там же и находятся рай и ад, как некоторые считают. И разрушение этих линий маны около Тунгуски, привело к выходу этой самой обратной стороны в наш мир. Думаю, мне не стоит объяснять насколько это опасно?

Волшебник сделал небольшую паузу, и лорды воспользовались ею чтобы пообсуждать новую, для некоторых, информацию. Вейвер же, молча тушил давно потушенную сигару. Он не смел смотреть в глаза Волшебника. Ничего не мешало ему слушать его молча, поэтому он шел именно этим путем.

— Однако! – Громогласно сказал Зелретч, снова встрепетнув весь зал – В 1912 году был организован Проект “Варвара”. Вместе с правительством на тот момент Российской Империи, мы смогли договориться насчет защитной меры, и предохранению людей от угрозы обратной стороны мира. Ближайшая деревня Ванавара была переформирована в полноценный индустриальный город, который до сих пор работает в качестве прикрытия проекта. “Варвара” была успешной, и задерживала сторону мира достаточно долго, чтобы придумать иное решение, до того, как она иссякнет и потеряет полезность.

— А что, это уже произошло? – Спросил один из лордов

Зелретч покачал головой:

— Нет, ещё нет. У нас ещё осталось время, но немного. Год-два, максимум. После этого от “Варвары” не будет никакого толку, и обратная сторона мира снова начнет распространяться.

Волшебник снова замолчал, сделав паузу, Лорды начали говорить больше прежнего. Много кто предлагал планы по спасению, некоторые даже говорили о помощи Церкви, но ни один план не был достаточно хорош чтобы Зелретч обратил на него внимание.  
Спустя время, он перестал молчать:

— Лорды, все ваши предложения сущий фарс. Я не вижу смысла тратить время на обсуждение этих неработающих планов, поскольку вижу, что встретился с людьми, которые не понимает масштаб этой проблемы. А даже если и понимают, не знают правильного решения от неё. Поэтому я и созвал вас со своим решением. То решение, которое раньше использовали для исполнения мечты магов – попадания в корень мира. Но все эти попытки были безуспешны, хотя последняя и предоставила нам возможность провести третье волшебство. Однако, с помощью моих наработок, его можно сделать для другой цели. Та цель, что нужна нам – Закрыть проход обратной стороны или защитится от него навечно.

Вельветт содрогнулся услышав о третьем волшебстве. Он взглянул в глаза Зелретча, пытаясь найти в них ответ на будоражащий его вопрос, молясь, что решение будет не тем, что он думает. Но жгучая уверенность, и огонек интереса в глазах волшебника, лишь подтвердили его опасения.

— Война за грааль! Думаю, вы все слышали о ней, ведь не будь неё, я бы не стоял сейчас тут, а продолжал бы заниматься своими делами. Коих у меня, не буду скромничать, предостаточно. Нам нужна ещё одна война за грааль, но на этот раз, без ошибок прошлых. Война за грааль – единственное решение данной проблемы.

Вейвер закурил 4-ю сигарету.

— Проблема проста, как никак. У нас открыта дырка в иной мир. Грааль же, а точнее магическая цепь, должна закрыть эту брешь и обеспечить решение этой проблемы. Конечно, сотню лет назад маги пытались повторить подобное, но они не учитывали опыта Айнцбернов. Их заплатка быстро ломалась, и поток маны снова шел в наш мир. Война же, решает эти проблемы целиком и полностью. Вам лишь нужно создать грааль с помощью моей ученицы – Тосаки. Она должна предоставить вам все знания своих предков и семьи Макири насчет системы войны. Знания Айнцбернов предоставлю я, поскольку как вы знаете, семья пропала без вести, после 5-й войны за грааль.

Вейвер ни о чем не думал в этот момент. Его мысли были перемешаны, и он всеми силами старался не показывать свои эмоции перед магами. В голове было всего два вопроса – “Можно ли это считать удачей судьбы?” и “Нужно ли мне принять эту возможность?”

— Впрочем, все детали я оставляю на вас, мои дорогие лорды часовой башни. На кону весь мир, поэтому вам придется временно объединить усилия ради этой новой войны за грааль.

Тишина висела в зале. Вейвер почувствовал тошноту, поэтому решил задать вопрос раньше всех остальных.

— Мистер Зелретч, разве войны за грааль не имеют свойство кончаться? После этого грааль, или цепь, снова будут копить ману, и что же в таком случае?

Зелретч, будучи уже довольно старым, передумал отвечать грубостью на высказывание лорда, и ответил на его вопрос:

— Да, так и есть. Войны кончаются рано или поздно. Если они настоящие. Но то, что организовываем мы – будет обычной подделкой. Это не будет даже тенью того ритуала, которым была последняя война в Фуюки. Это будет просто фарс, призванный закрыть эту проклятую дыру. Она закончится лишь в тот момент, когда слуги, или в данном случае правильнее будет сказать аккумуляторы маны, накопятся в достаточном количестве внутри грааля. После этого, мои наработки внутри Грааля, запустят эффект, как я его назвал “Скоротечности”. Магическая цепь будет использовать накопленную ману с другой стороны мира и слуг, призванных в нашем мире, чтобы усилить саму себя, и тем самым постепенно закрывать брешь. После этого грааль будет готов начать новую войну. Малый грааль в этом фарсе не нужен, одного нам хватит для этой заплатки. Согласно моим подсчетам, около 100-150 итераций войны хватит для того, чтобы достаточно усилить эту цепь, и полностью закрыть проход.

Вейвер мысленно подсчитал в уме количество времени. Если взять, что война в среднем длится 14 суток, то на закрытие уйдет минимум 3 года и 9 месяцев. Если не больше, конечно, потому что даже согласно Зелретчу, это может затянуться вплоть до 6 лет.

— Разумеется, это будет стоить много, но на кону спасение мира, как бы глупо это не звучало, не забывайте этого. Вам придется организовать постоянный поток участников, или мастеров, чтобы они призывали слуг и сражались друг с другом. Вам придется следить за войной и секретностью, ведь город Ванавара, до сих пор не знает правду о падении Тунгусского Метеорита. Кхм, не буду распинаться об этом слишком долго, вы и так все знаете. Если у кого-то появилась гениальная идея лучше моей, то я выслушаю её прежде чем принять решение.

Идей не родилось, гениальных тем более. Все предложения волшебник выслушал, и всем отказал. В его голове, только война за грааль может помочь решить эту проблему. Лорды начали спорить друг с другом, и пытаться решить проблему менее затратным способом. Зелретч проверил свои часы, и перед своим уходом с постамента сообщил:

— На решение у вас трое суток. Вы можете принять мое предложение, или же отказаться от него. Меня это не волнует. Через трое суток я вернусь, и в случае вашего согласия я помогу вам построить новую магическую цепь в Сибири. Все остальное будет на ваших плечах.

После этих слов волшебник поспешно покинул зал, оставив лордов наедине с их спорами.

— Старик… Что же ты задумал? – Проворчал про себя Вельветт, закуривая 5-ю сигарету.

**Спустя трое суток, совет часовой башни пришел к решению.**

**Будет организована новая война за святой грааль, ради устранения опасности обратной стороны мира, и сохранения секретности магии.**

**Война будет повторяющейся, но знать об этом будут лишь лорды. Мастера продолжат сражаться ради легенды о желании.**

**С помощью Зелретча и Тосаки, магическая цепь и система войны была построена.**

**Часовая башня посылает своих магов на войну, но большинство мастеров это пойманные башней маги, которых бы казнили в ином случае.**

**Внутри башни ходят слухи насчет войны за желание в далекой Сибири, но правду знают далеко не все.**

**Любой победитель войны, и все выжившие мастера, убивались на месте представителем башни.**

**Церковь согласилась помочь с сохранением секретности войны, и послала своего наблюдателя в Ванавару.**

**Прошло три года**

**1 глава**

**Библиотека города Ванавара. 1 декабря, 22:12**

Оливер продолжал читать книгу, попутно поглядывая на часы. Из-за постоянных проверок времени, он не мог нормально читать, и просто тратил время читая, вместо того чтобы понять текст и размыслить, хоть немного, над прочитанным. В данный момент в его руках находилась книжка “Преступление и наказание” от Федора Достоевского. Он пытался её прочесть уже неделю, но все никак не ушел дальше первой части, поскольку забывал детали сюжета, и ему приходилось возвращаться и перечитывать.

Оливер, как и все прошлые разы сидел в своем пиджаке и рубашке. Уже затертые штаны, давно не веяли свежестью из магазина, но все равно были ухоженные. Короткая прическа светлых волос Оливера, хорошо подчеркивала его серьезный стиль. Он был одет словно на деловую встречу, и в каком-то смысле, действительно ждал важную персону.

Рядом с креслом, в котором он сидел, находился небольшой складной столик. В нем виднелась кружка, с уже давно остывшим чаем, и термос рядом с ней. Около столика находилась стопка книг, от пола до подоконника. Эта стопка нe что иное, как список книг, которые Оливер никогда не прочтет, но хотел бы прочесть, если найдется свободное время. Над книгами уже было видно большое окно, смотрящее на вид города Ванавара. Однако город был плохо виден, из-за сильной темноты ночи, и плохой погоды.

Прошло ещё три минуты, на часах наступило 22 часа 15 минут. Оливер поспешно встал, отложил книгу, и сделал растяжку. На это у него ушло 10 секунд. От его места чтения до места призыва около 10 метров, он успеет туда добежать за пару секунд. После этого он подбежал к своему кругу призыва, и начал читать заклинание, которое он уже давно выучил наизусть:

_Золото и бриллианты – первооснова,  
Их блеск чистоту души обозначил.  
Они суть контракта, его заключаю  
Я с тем, кого Бог мне в Слуги назначил.  
  
Услышь меня в честь прославленных предков,  
Учителя в честь, что живёт сквозь века,  
Позволь меди нести тебя вниз,  
Доверься его ты воле пока…_

Магический круг начал светится от потока маны, и от этого у Оливера застыли вены в жилах. Он понимал, что это возможно тот самый момент, что он так долго ждал. Тем не менее, как и все прошлые разы, Оливер продолжал громко и четко говорить свое заклинание. Магический круг стоил ему целое состояние, и сейчас все эти деньги идут ва-банк.

Спустя время, ритуал был закончен. Вспышка света ослепила Оливера, и лишь когда к нему вернулось зрение, он осмотрелся, и первое на что пал его взгляд – золотые сапоги. Он был уверен, что никакой одежды он не использовал для своего круга, поэтому быстро поднял взгляд и увидел царственную фигуру его слуги.

Золотой слуга стоял неподвижно, и смотрел свысока на своего собственного мастера. Его сияние доспехов и мощная магическая энергия, словно освещали эту темную комнату. Но это было лишь воображение мастера, из-за трепета перед тем, кого он самолично призвал. Оливер быстро проверил свои командные заклинания, и облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что их никто не украл за эти драгоценные секунды.

— Ответь, ты ли тот, кто меня призвал?

Мастер быстро взглянул в лицо своему слуге, но, вспомнив то, что он прочел, он отвел взгляд и поклонился стоя.

— Да, царь героев, Гильгамеш. Это я призвал вас.

Слуга класса Арчер. Сильнейший слуга, древнейший из героев. Именно тот, кого хотел призвать Оливер все эти дни. И наконец-то у него вышло задуманное. У него уходили все силы, чтобы не закричать от радости при собственном слуге.

— Хмпф…  
Лишь полный скуки вздох, издался из уст слуги, в ответ на слова мастера.

Оливер понял, что пришло время претворять план в жизнь, и встал в полный рост. Он поднял свою ладонь, с собственными командными заклинаниями.

Бровь золотого слуги поднялась, и прежде чем он сказал что-либо, мастер быстро проговорил:

— **Командным заклинанием приказываю: Арчер, вспомни встречу с Энкиду.**

— Ха?..  
Гильгамеш лишь поднял одну руку, пытаясь достать что-то, но пока он это делал, он видел, как заклинание на руке мастера исчезло, и поток воспоминаний полился в его голову…

_Древний город, яркое солнце. Гильгамеш сегодня решил прогуляться и пообщаться со своим народом. Однако что-то тревожило его, сколько бы он не пытался заткнуть свою тревогу разговорами, она не уходила. Неужели именно сегодня…  
Случайно бросив свой взгляд на ворота, он увидел там незнакомую фигуру. Фигуру излучавшую божественность и силу. Человек начал идти к нему, он шел бесстрастно и без эмоций в лице. Гильгамеш знал кто это, и пошел ему насвтречу.  
\- Это ты, Гильгамеш, самый сильный в этой стране, дитя богов и царь людей?  
\- Да, это так. А ты должно быть Энкиду, человек зверь, силой своей покоривший леса?   
– Это так. Давай сразимся, Гил._

_Сражение шло вплоть до вечера, и после него оба они поняли, что их встреча была судьбоносна. Они оба стали друзьями друг для друга…_

Открыв глаза, Арчер снова увидел освещенную библиотеку. Среди книжных стеллажей стоял его мастер, уже с двумя командными заклинаниями. Все книжные полки были полупусты, и вели к окнам напротив него. Если стена позади Арчера имела лишь небольшое окошко рядом с рабочим столом, то сзади его мастера был виден довольно неплохой вид на ночь, благодаря нескольким окнам. Только сейчас Гильгамеш осмотрел это место, и увидел множество книг, грубо разбросанных вокруг его круга призыва. Он посмотрел на своего мастера, который в этот момент стоял точно так же, как и до его воспоминаний. Единственное изменение, это его явное волнение.

— Зачем ты потратил командное заклинание на это?

Голос Арчера был с неприкрытой злостью. Он был готов хоть сейчас открыть свои Врата Вавилона, и разрубить этого наглого парня, посмелившегося упомянуть _его_ имя. Но его сдерживало одно – его собственный интерес к мастеру.

— **Вторым командным заклинанием приказываю: Арчер, вспомни потерю эликсира бессмертия.**

— Что...? Да как ты смеешь...!

Гильгамеш мысленно почти открыл врата, но скорость заклинания и мыслей в его голове оказалась быстрее.

_Снова яркое солнце. Приятное, холодное озеро. И Гильгамеш, только что искупавшись в нем. Он молча смотрит на кожицу змеи, которую та сбросила после того как выпила его эликсир бессмертия. Тот эликсир, который он искал слишком долго. Он хотел плакать и кричать, но…_   
_Что-то в нем изменилось в этот момент. Он перестал чувствовать тоску, и понял насколько же нелепая ситуация в которую он попал. В единственный момент своего отдыха, после невероятного приключения в подземный мир, то, что он так долго искал, исчез в одно мгновение. И в этом осознании, он начал смеятся. Он смеялся над эликсиром, он смеялся над смертью, он смеялся над самим собой.  
И после смеха, на его лице застыла улыбка. Он продолжит путь домой…_

Снова библиотека, она уже кажется темной, после солнца Вавилонии. Освящена она была лишь потолочными лампами, но не все из них работали, и лишь половина стеллажей библиотеки была освящена. Видимо, кто-то экономил электричество. Гильгамеш опустил свою руку, которая собиралась убить своего же мастера. Он больше не чувствовал злости, все что осталось это интерес. Мастер снова поднял свою руку, все так же уверенно, как и прошлые два раза.

— Глупец. Я перестану тебе подчиняться после этого заклинания. Нас ничего не будет связывать, и я смогу спокойно убить тебя. Будучи в классе Арчера, мне ничто не мешает найти другого мастера за отведенное мне время.

Капелька дрожи задела руку Оливера, он глубоко вздохнул. На деле он сильно боялся, но не хотел показывать свою слабину перед собственным слугой. Сработает его план или нет, он узнает лишь после последнего заклинания.

— **Последним командным заклинанием приказываю: Гильгамеш, вспомни смерть Энкиду.**

  
На этот раз Арчер даже не успел сказать ни одно слово, как поток воспоминаний захлынул его. До того, как приказ поступил в силу, он самостоятельно вспомнил этот момент.

_Шторм. Сильный гром и молнии. Берег у моря. Он молча держит на руках своего друга. Сильно знакомое чувство злости переполняло его:_

_  
_— _Энкиду… Это я должен был получить это возмездие, а не ты…  
_ — _Ах… Гил, как ты не понимаешь? Моя смерть мало значит для тебя. Ведь я, лишь одно из многих сокровищ в твоей сокровищнице. И таких сокровищ как я, ты найдешь не мало на своем пути. Возможно даже лучше…  
Несмотря на такие слова, Гильгамеш больше не хотел злиться. Он спокойно сказал своему умирающему другу: _

— _Нет. Ты очень ценен Энкиду. Только ты, можешь быть так ценен. Никакое сокровище, и никакой человек, даже близко не приблизится к твоей ценности. Ты мой единственный друг, и всегда им будешь. Во всей вечности, и во всем мире, нет ничего чтобы могло тебя заменить.  
  
_

_Последнее что он увидел, это его улыбку. После этого все вернулось в то, каким и было. Лишь глина была в его руках. Глина, постепенно становилась более влажной и выскальзывала из рук, падая на землю. Он не смог выдержать эмоций и заплакал._

Повисла тишина. Лишь стук напольных часов был слышен в библиотеке. Последнее заклинание давно исчезло с руки Оливера, и та стала обычной. Золотой слуга молча стоял сложив руки, не желая говорить что-либо.  
Так продолжалось около пяти минут, пока Оливер не выдохнул.

— Боже… Я все ещё жив… Но почему? Арчер, почему вы не убили меня?

Гильгамеш вернулся к реальности, и поднял взгляд на своего бывшего мастера. Он ответил на его вопрос:

— Убить тебя? Шавка, я не собираюсь тратить свое оружие на такого как ты.

Оливер почесал затылок и опустил взгляд. В мыслях он расстроился, поскольку он понял, что план не сработал. Король так и остался королем, и все ещё будет вести себя как хочет он, а мастер остается в тени. Все прошлые призывы этой души оканчивались плачевно для мастеров, несмотря на то, что, это сильнейший героический дух.

— Можешь поднять свой взгляд. Негоже игнорировать присутствие такого короля как я, и не рассматривать мое величие, пока есть возможность.

Оливер поднял взгляд, и увидел то чего он не ждал. Улыбку. Улыбку полную интереса. Арчер смотрел на него как сорока смотрит на бриллиант.

— Так… - Оливер все не мог прийти в себя после случившегося. – Что вы теперь будете делать, король героев? Я почти что впустую потратил все заклинания, я больше не мастер, но на войну вы все же попали. Наверное, пойдете искать нового мастера?

Гильгамеш махнул рукой скучая.

— Да, пожалуй. Если бы не система, я бы оставался без мастера вплоть до конца. Но правилам мира нужно подчиняться.

— Может заключите контракт со мной?

— Что?  
Оливер не знал, как найти слова повежливее и подобрее, поэтому решил пойти напрямую:

— Ну… У меня есть одно лишнее командное заклинание. Случайно, так скажем, оказалось. И в общем, если вы не против… Я мог бы снова вернуться в мастера и заключить с вами контракт. Ведь мы даже не успели поговорить, как я тут же потратил все заклинания, и поэтому вы даже не были моим слугой.

Арчер понял это, и прищурил взгляд. Этот парень явно все это задумал изначально, и ждет лишь его реакции. Его действий. От него зависит все. И именно это, ему и понравилось. Арчер ответил мастеру с ноткой высокомерности:

— Хорошо. Я заключу с тобой контракт.

Оливер снова поклонился, и попросил подождать Арчера здесь, быстро убежав в комнату персонала библиотеки. Арчер осмотрел помещение получше, и заметил кровать и маленькую кухню около книжных полок. Недалеко от того места, где стояло кресло и чайный столик Оливера. Судя по всему, его мастер находился в этой библиотеке долгое время. Пока его слуга не видел, Оливер пару раз про себя выругался и радостно покричал, при этом не останавливая темпа.

Арчер даже не успел вдоволь обдумать причину такого долгого проживания внутри библиотеки, как Оливер вернулся, гордо показывая маленькую часть узора красного цвета.

— Можем вернуться к делу, король героев.

Заключив контракт мастера и слуги, Оливер начал представляться.

— Мое имя Оливер Сильверхаунд. Я прибыл на эту войну, чтобы её закончить. Раз и навсегда. Именно поэтому мне нужен был сильнейший слуга. И по этой причине я решил призвать величайшего героя древности. Вас – Гильгамеша.

— Мне не нужна твоя лесть. Мне нужны лишь ответы. Ты сумел меня заинтересовать, шавка, скажу лишь это. Только поэтому ты все ещё живой, а я согласился остаться у тебя в слугах. Пока ты делаешь так, как я хочу – ты мой мастер. Однако помни, в любой момент я могу изменить это.

— Я понимаю.

На лице мастера до сих пор застыла улыбка, он просто был рад тому, что его план удался, хоть и не так идеально, как хотелось бы. Арчер же, успокоился, и снова смотрел на своего мастера надменно.

— Шавка, что не так с этой войной? Почему я призван в таком… грязном месте?

— А, видите ли… Эта война не более чем фальшивка.

— Хм?

— Она сделана, чтобы спасти мир от угрозы фей и драконов, ну я потом про это расскажу подробнее. Важно лишь то, что война ужасная копия предыдущих. Здесь творятся очень большие беды, и думаю, что грааль вам поведал о них, когда вы призывались.

— Не испытывай мое терпение, глупец. Если бы грааль мне что-то поведал, я бы не стал спрашивать тебя. Я лишь ощутил что-то неладное в момент призыва. И твое поведение, тоже вызвало вопросы. Поэтому я повторю свой вопрос. Что не так с этой войной?

— Ха… - лишь тяжелый смешок вышел из мастера, - Я как будто на допросе…

Оливер потрогал свою рубашку, и понял, что весь вспотел. Он чуть обмахал себя сбавив температуру, и после этого продолжил говорить:

— Для начала классы… Думаю вы помните их. Сейбер, Арчер, Лансер, Райдер, Ассасин, Кастер и Берсеркер. 7 слуг призываются на войну, и останется лишь один, который получит желание. А в этой войне все… Иначе. Здесь нет системы лимита классов, поэтому вполне может быть так, что в одной войне призовутся два Арчера и три Ассасина.

— Хм. Это не все. Продолжай

— Да, конечно. Кроме этого грааль не тот, что был в Фуюки до этого. Здесь это больше заплатка… Ай, долго пояснять. В общем, никакого желания слугам и мастерам!

Гильгамеш ни повел ни бровью на такое громкое заявление. Оливер смутился.

— Я думал вы удивитесь…

— Мне не нужно это желание. Я уже достиг всего, чего хотел.

Арчер продолжал все больше смущать своего мастера, заставляя его сомневаться в самом себе:

— А… Хорошо. – Оливер немного запинался, усталость давала знать свое, - Ещё что… А, да. Ещё война очень плохая, и тут призываются лишь плохие слуги… Однако…

Арчер молча ждал продолжения. Он спокойно слушал, не перебивая и не задавая лишних вопросов.

— Однако с вашим приходом теперь ясно что - нет! Теперь здесь можно призывать и первоклассных слуг! Что одновременно хорошо, и плохо.

— С моим приходом?

— Да, видите ли… Я пытался вас призвать в течении полугода. За все это время, вы ни разу не откликнулись на мой зов. И лишь сегодня это наконец произошло. И это говорит о том, что грааль уже готов призывать подобных вам слуг…

— Понятно. Это означает что остальные слуги в этой войне недостойны моего внимания? Как скучно. Но это до сих пор не все, я знаю. Говори про себя. Почему ты меня призвал?

— Да. Как я говорил, я прибыл, чтобы закончить эту войну, и поэтому мне нужен сильнейший… Вы идеально подходите. Мне нужен слуга, который будет охотником на других слуг. Поскольку я собираюсь починить этот грааль, иначе произойдет непоправимое.

— Непоправимое это?

— Самый лучший вариант — это взрыв! Хаха. – Оливер сам съежился от этой горькой шутки, - Но взрыв, даже в этой холодной Сибири, заденет как минимум этот город, и хоть магам и плевать на человеческие жертвы, мне – нет. Но это самый лучший исход событий. Наихудший же это конец мира и захват драконами планеты…

Из уст Арчера издался ироничный смешок.

— Понятно. Великий потоп, или подобное. Неминуемая катастрофа. И какая моя роль в спасении человечества от этого? Как охота на слуг поможет?

— Охота на слуг очень нужна, поскольку нам нужно сделать все возможное чтобы слуги, при смерти, не попадали обратно в грааль. Для этого я и построил псевдо-грааль в подвалах этой библиотеки…

— Псевдо-грааль?

Гильгамеш засмеялся. Смех был искренним, без доли иронии. Смех хорошо разбавил тишину и напряженность, стоящую в здании. Оливер молча ждал пока он закончит, испытывая смесь стыда и неловкости.

— Псевдо-грааль! Ты действительно пошел до самого конца в моем призыве, ты действительно поставил ВСЕ свои силы на меня! Хахаха, хорошо!

В глазах Арчера появился слабо заметный огонек интереса.

— Охота на слуг и их убийство, значит. Это максимально простое задание от тебя, ведь если верить тебе, достаточно сильных слуг ждать не стоит.

— Да, но все же…

— А ты в это время, что будешь делать?

— Я буду с вами, король героев. Мне необходимо переносить псевдо-грааль, чтобы он впитывал души героев. Чтобы они шли в него, а не в настоящий. К сожалению, если я буду на одном месте, шансы убить как можно больше слуг, довольно малы. Поэтому придется мне переносить его.

— Это уже не мои проблемы. План прост и понятен. Убить шавок, и закончить войну. Заодно помочь человечеству, ведь оно само помочь себе не может.

Арчер иронично усмехнулся, Оливер попытался поддержать смехом, но вышло лишь ещё более неловко. Арчер никак не отреагировал на это, и закончил:

— У меня больше нет вопросов, можешь быть свободен.

— Хорошо. Могу позволить я теперь задать вам вопрос?

Гильгамеш не удивился этому, он махнул рукой, и кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Арчер… Король героев, Гильгамеш. Почему вы согласились призваться?

— Почему я… Глупец, ты продолжаешь…?

Улыбка исчезла с его лица. Злость и горечь быстро пронеслись в его голове, и осталась лишь мысль. Арчер нахмурился, ведь он никогда не думал о такой простой вещи. И вот, этот странный мастер, в этой странной войне, спрашивает такую обычную вещь. Посмотрев в окно, он увидел там сильную метель. За окном началась буря, снег и ветер штурмовали здание, пытаясь попасть внутрь. Словно страшное чудовище, оно пыталось угрожать людям внутри здания своим воем. Угрожать страшной, холодной смертью. Арчер повернул свой взгляд на мастера, и серьезно ответил:

— Потому что человечество нуждается в героях. Иногда люди не могут сами вершить судьбу, и ожидают героев, что спасут их. Поэтому я и согласился на призыв. Чтобы вершить судьбу людей за них. Стать их королем героев.

Оливер поблагодарил за ответ, сделав небольшой поклон:

— Спасибо, Арчер. Теперь я точно уверен, что призвал себе идеального слугу. Ты тот, кто поможет мне, да и всему человечеству.

Серьезность же Арчера уступила его типичной надменности:

— Шавка, я прекрасно знаю это. Не повторяй очевидного. И знай свое место. Не задавай мне больше подобных вопросов. Я ответил на этот лишь из-за своей нескончаемой доброты. Надеюсь ты понимаешь это, и безмерно благодарен мне.

— Конечно, это так.

Оливер снова поклонился, и осмотрев ситуацию, сообщил, что направится вниз, в подвал, чтобы подготовиться к выходу из здания. Однако Арчера до сих пор беспокоила одна вещь, ещё с момента призыва.

— Последний вопрос.

— Да, Арчер?

— Что ты использовал для моего призыва? Я не могу найти среди этого хлама хоть толику моего величия. Ничего среди этих книг, не связано с моим великим эпосом.

Оливер чуть улыбнулся, но убрал улыбку и ответил со всей серьезностью:

— Король героев, вы ошибаетесь. Как раз все в этом хламе и связано с вами. Все эти книжки – разнообразные переводы вашего эпоса, и исторические справки о Вавилонии и Шумерах. И о городе Урук тоже, конечно.

Арчер не скрыл своего удивления. Оливер же поднял одну из книг, и подкинул её в руки Арчеру. Поймав её, последний прочитал её обложку:

_“_ _Гильгамеш и Энкиду. Эпические образы в искусстве. Афанасьева В. К.”_

\- Это шутка? Знай, что я терпеть не могу подобные розыгрыши, и ты легко можешь лишиться руки или глаза, за подобную насмешку надо мной.

\- Нет, это сущая правда. Катализатор — это лишь эти книги. Я не искал артефакт связанный с вашей жизнью по всему миру, у меня нет возможности для этого… Поэтому я решил пойти таким способом. Возможно из-за такого плохого катализатора я и потратил полгода…

Гильгамеш усмехнулся. Он с улыбкой посмотрел на книгу в которой уместилась вся его жизнь, и бросил её обратно в кучу. После этого он направился к выходу, впервые сделав шаг за все время после призыва.

— Идем, шавка. Покажешь вашу эру, и потом займемся твоей этой охотой.

**Пасека в окрестностях Ванавары. 1 декабря, 19:00**

Спустя пару дней поисков, Ольга обнаружила нужное место для своего призыва. Место подходило идеально, и поэтому на следующий же день, к вечеру, она попросила местного пасечника приютить себя, изображая что ей некуда пойти. Катализатор она держала у себя в корзине. Пасечник был так добр к ней, что позволил приютиться милой девушке на одну ночь. Он даже не спрашивал вопросы которых она так боялась – кто она такая и откуда прибыла. Ольга лишь поблагодарила бога за такую удачу, и возможность не лгать в дальнейшем таким хорошим людям.

Поужинав и хорошо проведя время, Ольга с пасечником ушли спать. Но дождавшись сна хозяина дома, священница встала с кровати. Она аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить пожилого мужчину, взяла свою корзину, и направилась наружу. Ольга посмотрела на небо – собиралась метель. Значит ей нужно спешить.

Священница отходила достаточно далеко от хижины, но при этом стараясь не уходить слишком далеко от пасеки. Она усилила свое зрение ночным видением, редкое таинство доступное ей. Этому ей научиться удалось относительно недавно. Пришлось выучить подобное ради войны за грааль. Найдя удобное место среди ульев, она достала склянки крови из корзины, и начала рисовать магический круг прямо на снегу, приговаривая сакральные слова.

Ольга не подготовилась к призыву, и была одета как обычная монахиня. Обычная монашеская ряса, и платок на голову, скрывающее её тело. Несмотря на холод, она держала свое тело в тепле из-за своей внутренней магии. По приезду в Сибирь, она поняла насколько тут холодно, и начала применять эту магию постоянно, и за пару дней перестала замечать собственное использование этого простого заклинания.

Рисовала круг она между двумя ульями, недалеко от забора пасеки. Пройти метров тридцать от забора, и ты уже в чаще леса, в дикой природе. О работе человека здесь напоминали лишь ульи, в которых спали пчелы, пережидая зиму, и забор с хижиной недалеко от неё. Однако вся эта работа, не была современного уклада, и сделана по старым устоям и технологиям. И несмотря на то, что сейчас была зима, место было полно жизни. Так же здесь были необходимые Ольге растительность и древность, поэтому это было идеальное место для проведения призыва.

Это заклинание она говорила уже много раз, но сейчас её сердце билось как никогда раньше. Делая все максимально аккуратно, она начертила круг, и убедилась, что тучи ещё не успели дойти до неё. Снова поблагодарив бога за удачу, на этот раз вслух, она достала из корзины свое самое главное сокровище.

Катализатор для призыва слуги. То, что она искала в течении полугода, и все же смогла найти. Реликвия, смотря на которую ощущалась её невероятная древность, и крохи той невероятной энергии, из той эпохи.

На её руках лежал лишь простой, кусочек засушенного листа фигового дерева. Она уже давно убрала смолу с него, чтобы он был чистым. Положив аккуратно листочек обратно в коробочку, она закрыла её от ветра, и положила прямо в центр круга.

Ольга невероятно волновалась, и достала святую библию, чтобы успокоить себя, и улучшить шанс на успешный призыв, как она думала. Все же ту душу, что она хочет призвать, знает каждый. И она исполнит свою детскую мечту, вот сейчас. Первый человек появившийся на свет, и попутно первый человек отринувший бога. Как бы ни был богухульственен этот призыв, Ольга готова принять на себя этот грех.

Прочитав про себя молитву, она положила библию обратно в корзину и начала ритуал. Волнение и трепет сменились холодным спокойствием.

Ольга, закрыв свои глаза, начала медленно ходить вокруг начертанного круга. Молится, петь. Славить бога и жизнь. Славить добродетельность и праведность. Петь об ушедших днях, великих героях прошлого. И заканчивая песнопение мольбой о помощи:

_\- Вверяю мою судьбу свою в твои руки…  
Явись на мольбу, о первый грешник_ _  
Подчиняясь своей воле, ответь на призыв…_

_Абсолютная пустота. Темнота. Бездна._

_Здесь нет ничего, кроме меня самого. Сколько я уже тут? День? Минуту? Тысячу лет? Я не знаю. Время в этом мире не ощущается как при жизни. Я его вообще не ощущаю._

_Тишина. Ни души вокруг._

_Послышался отголосок вдалеке. Я взглянул в его сторону._

_Маленькая искорка в пустоте. И тихий голос. Пение? Мольба о помощи._

_Я направился к нему. Искра все ближе, но, она все такая же хрупкая, и голос не становится громче._

_Искорка около моей руки. Просто забрать её? Нет. Если просят о помощи, стоит ответить. Сказать, что я тут._

**_Я, со всеми грехами, собственной волей, услышал твой зов.  
Забрав твою судьбу в свои руки, я готов помочь тебе.  
Сквозь века и пустыни, явлюсь я тебе.  
Предстаю пред тобою, дитя господне…_ **

_Я исчезаю из пустоты…_

Подул сильный ветер, источник которого был ничто иное как сам магический круг. Ольга прикрылась своим платком от него, а также от сильного столба света, появившегося на месте её катализатора.

Но столб света и ветер постепенно стихли. Когда это произошло, она открыла свои глаза на новую фигуру, стоявшую в центре круга. Без ботинок, и даже сандалий. Без штанов, и лишь с одной тканевой накидкой на пояс. Без какого-либо оружия, почти что полностью нагой, перед ней стоял молодого вида мужчина. Он был хмур, и с довольно яркими рыжими волосами, почти огненного цвета. При этом глаза были голубого цвета, и с небольшими мешками под ними.

Мужчина молча смотрел на неё, не желая говорить что-либо. Он был разочарован и зол, но не показывал это. Девушка же стояла смиренно, и осматривала его с ног до головы. И снова осматривала. И снова. На её лице застыла наивная улыбка, но глаза светились детским любопытством. Ольга до сих пор не могла поверить, что смогла призвать его, того, кого она так долго ожидала. Она ждала и умоляла бога за нечто похожее, и её молитвы все же дали свои плоды. Вспомнив об этом, она перекрестилась и поклонилась богу, поблагодарив его от всего сердца. Её слуга все это время не двинул не бровью. После её небольшого ритуала, мужчина наконец заговорил:

— Ответь, ты ли мой мастер?

Его голос был груб и резок, но не таил в себе злобы. Ольга вспомнила о вежливости и быстро заговорила, стараясь не запинаться:

— Да, да! Это я тебя призвала. Я твой мастер, и мои командные заклинания, подаренные мне граалем и богом, этому доказательства.

Голос Ольги излучал радость и благоговение. Она быстро показала знак на своей правой руке. Три листа фигового дерева слабо светились красным в ночи. Слуга лишь бросил на них взгляд, нахмурившись сильнее прежнего. Он недовольно спросил:

— Что же ты хочешь от меня?

Ольга даже опешила от этого вопроса. Если первый вопрос был ожидаем, то этот… Он звучал не так, как она хотела бы. Однако, собрав в себе силы, она ответила, как можно четче:

— Мой слуга. Я призвала тебя из древней эпохи для победы в этой войне за грааль. Я призвала тебя чтобы увидится с тобой, и помочь осуществить твое желание. Помочь тебе приблизится к богу.

В ответ она услышала горький смешок. Это ещё больше смутило священницу, и нехорошие мысли начали приходить в её голову, от чего её улыбка спала. Слуга сделал пару шагов на снегу, словно измеряя температуру ступнями. Затем он повернулся боком к Ольге, и сказал смотря в сторону леса:

— Я не собираюсь тебе служить снова. В прошлый раз это плохо кончилось для меня, и я не повторю этой ошибки. Понятия не имею зачем я тебе понадобился в этой эре, но если ты призвал меня, значит надо. Участвовать в любых делах связанными с тобой я не собираюсь, поэтому я снова, как и раньше, лишь покину твой взор, и стану изгоем. Ведь это твое собственное желание, и я не собираюсь больше ему противится.

Его голос был четок и спокоен, но было что-то не так, Ольга ощущала в нем нотки тревоги, страха и гнева. К тому же, то что он говорил, не приносило ей спокойствия. Мастер хотел полностью понять своего слугу, но из-за трепета перед ним, боялась вставить лишнее слово. Но из-за настолько странной и непонятной ситуацией, она хотела было задать один быстрый вопрос, но прежде чем она успела открыть рот, слуга снова заговорил:

— Нет, я не хочу больше слышать от тебя ни слова. Прощай, и не ищи меня. Я проживу вторую жизнь по достоинству.

Он развернулся к ней спиной. И она увидела на его спине, то, что заставило её содрогнуться. Священный текст был выжжен на его спине, и хоть текст ей не удавалось ясно прочесть, его назначение был ясен как день – проклятье до конца жизни. Знамение, запрещающее кому-либо убивать эту проклятую душу. Ей стало плохо внутри. Прикрыв рот рукой, она смотрела, не отрывая глаз, на метку господа. Ольга хотела было заплакать, или просить прощения у бога за совершение ошибки, но все же узнать от самого слуги было важнее. Она успела лишь выкрикнуть остатками сил:

— Постой! Не уходи, прошу, скажи свое имя!

Но её крик ушел в никуда. Слуга сделав пару шагов из круга, тут же перешел на бег, перепрыгнул через забор и убежал в лес. По пути его силуэт растворился в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь пару следов на снегу, и одни вопросы.

Ветер начал сильно завывать. Метель вот-вот начнется. Ольга в волнении подняла коробку, боясь наихудшего, и посмотрела внутрь. Внутри лежали лишь рассыпанные кусочки сухого листа.

— Значит катализатор сработал…

Она посмотрела в сторону своего пропавшего слуги, и поняла, что полностью не чувствует его. Нет, она никогда его не чувствовала… Хоть это и первый её слуга, но она знала, их связь не создалась, и боялась наихудшего. Посмотрев на свою руку, Ольга убедилась, командные заклинания все ещё на месте, это значит, что слуга связан с ней, просто он не доступен для неё. Использовать их священница не хотела, ведь если воля божья – дать её слуге уйти, она не будет ей противится, и найдет его собственными силами. Возможно призвав слугу насильно, мастер лишь усугубит и без того, шаткое положение.

Ольга понимала, что произошло что-то неладное. Но что именно, она не осознавала. Она не знала кого конкретно она призвала. У неё витало лишь одно имя в голове, но она не хотела верить, что призвала такую проклятую душу лично. Не с таким катализатором, не в таких условиях. Правда мозолила ей глаза и давила на мозг, тем не менее священница хотела узнать от слуги лично, кем он является. Если все же её догадка верна, она примет свою судьбу, такой, какая она есть.

Ведь возможно Ольга просто напортачила с призывом. Возможно первый человек просто отказался приходить к ней на призыв. А возможно, что это именно он и просто… Реальность порой бывает жестока.

Идти за слугой она не собиралась, поскольку у неё нет ни одного способа проследить за ним, а чтобы найти такой способ, ей нужно время. Ольга полностью запуталась, ей хотелось плакать от собственного бессилия и осознания своих ошибок. Укорив себя за свои грехи, она направилась обратно в хижину, собираясь отдохнуть до утра и согреться от метели, а утром решать, что делать дальше. Как бы то ни было, из головы не уходила мысль, которая беспокоила её ещё с момента появления слуги:

— Класс… Его класс… Возможно мне показалось, но… Это ведь был Ассасин, да, боже?

**Возвышенность к северу от Ванавары. 1 декабря, 22:32**

Алан наблюдал за ситуацией смотря на лесом с помощью магического зрения. На его коленях был бинокль, но в поиске слуг и необычных потоков маны, он мало чем поможет. Ночь уже была на середине, но ни один из слуг все ещё не вышел наружу города, или просто не высветил свое положение. Возможно в этой итерации уже и не были призваны достаточно сильные души, чтобы их можно было замечать просто с возвышенности. Начавшаяся недавно метель, уже успела закончиться и поэтому Алан вышел наружу, чтобы начать поиск слуг для битвы.

Рядом с Аланом стоял его слуга – Райдер. Молча смотря за ситуацией, как и его мастер, он иногда принюхивался к воздуху, пытаясь ощутить запах врага. Стоя на всех четырех мощных лапах, райдер был готов в любой момент прыгнуть в густые дебри и погнаться за своей жертвой.

Алан посмотрел на своего слугу, ненадолго прервав свое наблюдение. Огромный волк, одним своим видом внушающий опасность, рядом с ним был больше похож на стража, охраняющего покой старика. Его шерсть покрывалась снегом от метели. Слуге, конечно, было все равно на холод Сибири. Мастер же, наоборот, был полностью закутан в свой тулуп.

Несмотря на холод и стужу, одна гигантская масса волка рядом с его мастером, словно обогревала и защищала его от всех напастей. Но внешний вид волка не вызывал подобного комфорта. Размером будучи больше белого медведя, райдер с лёгкостью мог бы раздавить легковой автомобиль, если тот вдруг окажется под его лапами. Однако в данный момент, Райдер спокойно стоял рядом, хоть и готовился в любой момент выдвинуться на охоту.

— Слуги в каком-то смысле и есть защитники своих мастеров, да, Райдер?

Райдер ответил лишь небольшим рыком. Он не желал общаться в данный момент, поскольку почувствовал в воздухе что-то неладное. Его нос тщательно искал в воздухе нужный ему след маны, но большинство следов были слишком слабы, и не походил на то, что он почуял.

— Что такое?

Мастер понял, если Райдер молчит, значит, на то есть причина. Алан нахмурился и начал тщательно искать в округе. С помощью усиленных всех 6 чувств, Алан смог почувствовать то же, что и Райдер.

Сильный взрыв маны. Где-то внутри леса, довольно далеко от города. И судя по быстрому исчезновению потоков праны, это скорее всего призыв нового слуги. Но расстояние до него довольно далеко, и тут же отправится на атаку подготовленного мастера и слуги было бы глупостью.

Алан продолжал следить за ситуацией, и понял, что для призыва слуги стало слишком тихо. Видимо слуга ушел в духовную форму, и ушел на разведку, оставив своего мастера наедине. Райдер почуял это как возможность, и чуть оскалил зубы.

— Хочешь идти на охоту, Райдер? Что-же… Раз такой случай, и слуга в полном одиночестве, я тебя отпускаю. Можешь делать с ним все, что захочешь.

Грозный вой издался из глотки райдера. Гигантский волк спрыгнул прямо вниз, в чащу леса, и найдя необходимый ему след маны, направился к своей жертве.

Алан же остался на возвышенности, и лишь повернул свою коляску в сторону возможной встречи райдера и нового слуги. Если бы его ноги работали как раньше, он бы возможно и направился вместе со своим слугой на место схватки, но сейчас его собственная безопасность волнует его сильнее. Почесав свою седую бороду, он продолжил искать других слуг, при этом не забывая проверять своего собственного.

**Лесная чаща к северо-западу от Ванавары. 1 декабря, 22:45**

Я бегу.

Убегаю от него.

Давным-давно он отправил меня в изгнание, и с тех самых я даже и представить себе не мог, что снова увижу его силуэт. Однако, вот он я. В виде слуги, духа прошлого, призванного им же. Иронично.

Холодно. Метель дает о себе знать. Я слуга, но все же я чувствую, тут довольно низкая температура. Это место сильно отличается от моего родного мира. В нем не было так холодно и не было настолько много деревьев. Такое чувство, что это бесконечный лес.

Я бегу туда, куда меня ведут глаза. Я знаю, что есть и другие слуги, но мне нет дела до войны. У меня всего лишь 7 дней, на осмотр этой эпохи. Неужели она вся покрыта деревьями? Я думал, что будет намного больше людей, города будут шире и выше. Но все что я вижу сейчас это дикую природу. Возможно я просто бегу в обратную от людей в сторону, в таком случае рано или поздно придется возвращаться…

Я решил остановиться и чуть передохнуть. Выносливости мне хватает, я могу спокойно ещё бежать вперед пару суток.

Метель закончилась. Довольно быстро, видимо я не заметил, как летит время, пока убегал в чаще. В таком случае я смогу бежать дольше без остановок, хорошо. Несмотря на то что я слуга, отдыхать не будет лишним.

Тяжело вздохнув, я осмотрелся в окрестностях, и в этот момент услышал то, что не хотел бы слышать.

Ужасный вой. Вой дикого волка, готовящегося к охоте. Вой был настолько громкий, и он был не природным. Этот волк был не простым.

Поняв, что нет времени на отдых, я побежал в сторону от воя. У меня нет ни единого желания встречаться с существом, которое издает подобные звуки.

Побег продолжался успешно, пока вой не повторился. На этот раз уже позади меня. Оно меня настигало. Оно охотилось за мной. Вены застыли в ногах, волосы начали вставать дыбом.

Я собрал всю свою оставшуюся храбрость и остановился посреди небольшой полянки. Быстро развернувшись, я приготовился к встрече со своим противником. Не взяв в руки никакого оружия, я был готов встретить его лицом к лицу с голыми руками.

Охотник не заставил себя ждать, и вот в темной чаще леса показалась пара желтых глаз, быстро приближающаяся ко мне.

Гигантский волк прыгнул прямо на поляну, еле втиснувшись меж деревьями. Размером он был больше лошади, где-то в два раза крупнее медведя. Одна его пасть могла с легкостью откусить голову человека. Его дыхание быстро выходило паром изо рта, огромные зубы отражали свет луны, а два хищных глаза смотрели прямо на меня, и ждали момента для атаки.

Я не могу сделать ни шага. Это существо – слуга, но более я узнать не могу. Даже смотреть на него было больно для моего взгляда. Все что я понимаю, это то, что нужно бежать от него. Оно опасное. Оно смертельно опасное. Этот волк в разы сильнее всех чудовищ, что ты видел. Не пройдет пяти секунд, как ты будешь мертвым валятся в этой чаще леса. Беги.

Поддавшись своим инстинктам, я отпрыгнул в сторону и собирался бежать от этого волка сколько хватит сил. Но меня остановил сильный хват за правую руку. Быстро глянув на неё, я понял, что волк уже прыгнул ко мне, и вонзил свои клыки прямо в мою руку. С его размером клыков, он легко её откусит и разгрызет кости не успею я глазом моргнуть. Осознание укуса принесло и боль, и я закричал.

Кричал я ещё и от страха смерти, от страха этого чудовища. Панически я начал было бить морду волка свободной рукой, но мои удары лишь слегка задевали его. Волк начал грызть мою руку, и боль усилилась в разы.

_Я слышу хруст кости и пожирание моей плоти._

Больно, больно, больно. Я продолжаю кричать, я продолжаю бить все сильнее и быстрее, но ничего не меняется. Почему я все ещё живой? Неужели…

— Ах… Ты… Ты божественный зверь!

Метка на моей спине загорелась, не давая мне умирать от ободранной до костей руки. Волк похоже смутился, и это дало мне шанс ударить его прямо в глаз. Я попал, но это лишь сильнее разозлило зверя, и он, крепко схватившись за мою руку, начал бить мною из стороны в сторону, видимо пытаясь оторвать таким образом мою руку. Я для него был не более чем игрушкой.

Цикл жестокости казался вечным, я не мог остановить зверя, а зверь же не мог оторвать или откусить мою руку. Я понимал, что рано или поздно умру, либо от страха, либо от нехватки энергии. Возможно придется применить мой фантазм, возможно это единственный выход. Мне придется потратить два, нет, три дня моей жизни, но я смогу убить этого волка и…

В какой-то момент моей боли, волк поднял глаза и уши, и отпустил мою руку. Ход моих мыслей прервался. Я решил, что это была подготовка к новой атаке, и отпрыгнул изо всех оставшихся сил от него назад. Именно это решение и спасло меня, поскольку в мгновенье после этого, на место где я находился, опустился гигантский меч, крепко войдя в неё.

Быстро оглянувшись, я увидел, что меч держит ещё более гигантский человек. Нет, это тоже слуга, как и волк. Однако, рядом с ним, волк кажется уже не таким большим, и скорее обычного размера, может даже меньше. Гигант был размером с местные деревья, если не выше. Из-за боли мое зрение помутилось, поэтому я не мог нормально его рассмотреть. Я все ещё приходил в себя после атаки зверя.

Но мой спаситель не спешил атаковать волка, как я предполагал. Он крепко схватился за свой двуручный меч, и поднял его перед собой, вытащив из земли. Намерение было четко ясно – он собирался атаковать меня.

Вой волка остановил атаку слуги, отвлекая его внимание. Гигант посмотрел на зверя, и произнес:

\- Ах, божественный зверь с севера… Я не заметил тебя по началу. Стой и жди своей управы. Сначала я разберусь с этим отродьем, и затем наступит твой черед. Не смей мешать искоренению зла, иначе тебя заденет моя рука раньше времени.

Волк лишь прорычал в ответ, и, видимо услышав приказ своего мастера, он развернулся и побежал восвояси. Страх смерти ушел вместе с ним.

Погодите, он всерьез назвал отродьем меня, смотря на это чудовище? Неважно, главное, что я могу спокойно вздохнуть, не чувствуя больше это существо.

Впрочем, моя радость была недолгой, поскольку гигант напомнил о себе своим громогласным голосом:

\- Проклятый, прими же свою судьбу от матери Земли. Ты вернешься туда, куда ты пролил свою же кровь!

Стиснув зубы от злости, я хотел было снова начать бежать, но понял, что тут драки не избежать. Лучше обезвредить этого гиганта, или показать ему чего я стою, чем пытаться убежать от него. Он сын Гейи, я это вижу, и поэтому будет преследовать меня до конца. Сегодня мне жутко не повезло, но придется жить с чем есть. Все же это война, и глупо было надеяться, что я смогу обойтись без сражений.

Моя правая рука немного зажила, и теперь не видны чистые кости. Кожи нет, но часть мышц выросла обратно. Метка дает о себе знать, продолжая обжигать мою спину. Правой рукой я снова могу пользоваться, но не полностью. Придется сразить его одной левой.

Гигант снова взмахнул мечом. Медленный взмах полукругом. Тем не менее, несмотря на скорость, удар гарантированно убьет меня, если попадет по мне. Я прыгнул на дерево, схватившись за ветку руками. Через мгновенье, это же дерево было срублено гигантским мечом. Я спрыгнул вниз, деревья упали вместе со мной. Я поднял ближайший камень. Он был довольно крупный, и чтобы его использовать в качестве оружия, камень необходимо брать в две руки. Но у меня нет возможности для этого, и я поднял его одной левой рукой. Больше чем на один удар этого не хватит. Временная, но крайне необходимая мера. Великан похоже не намерен больше говорить, и продолжил схватку в новой поляне с пеньками.

Он сделал быстрый, для его скорости, выпад прямо в меня. Ещё одно мгновенье, и я был бы рассечен надвое. Меч застрял в земле, заметив это, я забрался на его острие. Превозмогая боль со ступней, я побежал к голове гиганта. Я прыгнул, и ударил, что есть сил, в голову гиганта моим камнем, надеясь, что это его как минимум оглушит. Однако, перед самым ударом, я разглядел слабый блеск шлема у него.

_Дзынь_

Я упал на землю, мой камень, а точнее его остатки, посыпались на меня небольшим градом. Мое зрение подвело меня, сильнее чем хотелось бы. Пятна крови с моих ступней вернули восприятие цвета в нормальную работу. Тем не менее теперь, я полностью вижу гиганта, и понимаю, что он все это время носил довольно тяжелую броню. Кольчуга и стеганая кожа, идеально подходящая под его размер. Рассматривая броню я так же понял и другую информацию, которую я раньше не воспринимал:

— Значит ты – Сейбер? Сильнейший класс. Неудивительно что я…

Договорить мне не дал сильный пинок прямо в грудь. Пинок, это слабо сказано. С учетом размеры и силы великана, для меня это было словно сбитие сотней буйволов сразу. Мое тело не выдержало напора удара, и я взлетел в густую чащу.

_Слишком больно от одного удара ногой._

Столб дерева об дерева, ветка об ветку. Все врезается прямо в меня во время полета. Пролетев чащу, я понял ещё один плюс быть слугой – натуральные препятствия не наносят так много урона, как обычным людям. Несмотря на сбитые мною достояния природы, я все ещё живой. Впрочем, моя спина видала дни и лучше. Но рана не смертельная.

Быстро встав, я понял, что нахожусь около небольшой каменной возвышенности. Можно даже сказать, скалы. Видимо она и остановила мой полет. Нетрудно догадаться до этого, учитывая след в виде человеческого тела в ней. Этот след в скале… Дает мне одну мысль. Если только… Возможно есть шанс пробить его броню.

Сейбер не заставил себя ждать, его топот тяжело не заметить. К тому же ночные птицы и звери уходят от его бега, и попутного уничтожения деревьев. Похоже его не заботит переход в духовную форму, и он хочет разобраться со мной побыстрее.

— Дитя Гейи которого не заботит природа. Это лишь навредит тебе, Сейбер. Но давай, давай… Увидим насколько ты действительно сильнейший класс.

Слабая улыбка появилась на моем лице, я её даже не заметил. Все-таки адреналин битвы имеет свои прелести, и если это не битва со смертельным чудовищем, то я готов получать это непродолжительное удовольствие.

Сейбер добежал до нужной ему точки, и вонзил свой меч в землю вдалеке от меня. Земля содрогнулась, и пошла дрожью прямо в мою сторону, намереваясь убить толчками и острыми камнями.

Я побежал прямо на атаку, зная, что её вред будет минимален. У проклятья Гейи есть и плюсы, например, такой: любая магия Гейи направленная на меня, не возымеет эффекта. Хоть то, что сотворил великан, трудно назвать магией, но все же вызвана эта дрожь была именно по её воле, и поэтому я без страха бросился вперед.

Шипы вонзились прямо в мое тело, нанося ранения. Боль терпимая, хотя обычный человек погиб бы и от пары таких шипов.

Сейбер явно разозлился моей наглости, и решил продолжить свои атаки с помощью земли. Однако на этот раз, лишь один его шаг послал на меня подобную волну. И в это же время, он собирался взмахнуть мечом и разрубить меня. К сожалению, гиганта все так же подводит его медлительность и предсказуемость.

Приняв на себя очередную порцию земли, я подбежал к гиганту в тот момент, когда он только срубил свое первое дерево от взмаха. После этого, я ударил изо всех своих сил Сейбера, прямо в его ногу, защищенную броней. Удар лишь немного нанес урон, но все же нанес, а это мне и было нужно.

Великан недовольно заворчал, и попытался схватить меня своей огромной рукой. Но в ответ я ударил эту руку ещё несколько раз, так же, как и ногу. Рука отпрянула от своей цели, словно от огня, и я побежал обратно к скале, попутно крикнув:

— Такой огромный, а ума явно не больше чем у обычного человека!

Кости рук болят после этих ударов. Правая рука была в два раза слабее левой, но силы хватило чтобы его остановить. Если все пройдет как нужно, моим голым рукам больше не придется сегодня бить кого-либо. Сейбер похоже поддался на мою провокацию, и побежал на меня готовя клинок к выпаду. Он ещё и закрыл глаза пока его делал, похоже он действительно не из умных.

Отпрыгнув от места удара, я увидел, как огромный меч с великаном, разрушили возвышенность, войдя в неё тараном. Посыпался град камней, разной формы и видов. Быстро ища нужный мне, я подметил один острый камень, который упал около моих ног, и быстро схватил его. Но в тот момент как я поднял взгляд, я заметил смертельный взмах, от которого я уже не смогу уклониться. Сейбер восстановился быстрее ожидаемого.

Попытавшись в последний момент избежать этого гигантского меча, я почувствовал, как половина моего живота была разрезана.

_Тело рассекает невиданная сила._

Мое приземление стало падением на спину. Все ещё держа в руках острый камень, второй рукой я пощупал свое тело, и осознал, что я живой. Был бы, если бы не зияющая рана в моем туловище. Кишки, или что там у слуг вместо них, пока не собирались вываливаться, но одно лишнее движение, и они покинут мое тело.

Боль пришла вместе со зрением. Метка снова обжигает мое тело. Стиснув зубы до крови, я увидел, как гигант не остановился, и решил сделать новый выпад в меня, видимо решив добить лежачего. Никакой пощады.

Однако не было злости или печали, лишь горькая ухмылка и шепот, который услышал лишь я один:

— Значит, ты тоже принадлежишь богу?

Выпад был медленный, медленнее предыдущих. Видимо Сейбер не ожидал, что я ещё смогу двинуться после такого удара. Я перекатился, что было сил в сторону, и быстро встал на землю. Одной рукой продолжая держать свой острый камень, второй я держал свои внутренности. Правая рука используется по максимуму своих возможных сил, и сейчас её бесполезность сыграла мне на руку. Выпад попал точно в то место где я находился секунду назад. Меч снова застрял в земле. Крик гиганта сотряс лес:

\- Что?! Куда исчез?!

Ответа его вопросам не последовало. Пока он был в замешательстве, я снов запрыгнул на меч, на этот раз на его поверхность, а не лезвие, и побежал к руке, держащей меч. Гигант начал подносить вторую руку ко мне, пытаясь схватить меня. Его желанию не суждено было сбыться, я добежал до руки, что держала меч, и обнаружил слабое звено в его кольчуге. Я заметил это ещё в тот момент, когда бил его ногу. Из-за размера носителя, кольца в кольчуге невероятно большие, и некоторые легко могут вместить в себя крохотный предмет, или осколок камня.

Прыгнув к туловищу гиганта, я вонзил в одно из таких крупных колец свой острый камень, и быстро приземлился вниз.

Сейбер схватился за рану, и снова злобно заворчал. Не переходя на крик злости, он начал порицать меня:

\- Проклятый! Не можешь сражаться честно, так пытаешься находить бреши в своем враге? Вот до чего ты опустился. Пади же и умри!

Пока он продолжал говорить, я подготовил свой ответ ему, подобрав другой камень с земли. Этот был не такой острый, но отлично подходил для метания. В тот момент, когда гигант убрал руку от своей раны, и собирался атаковать меня, я уже подготовил свой выстрел. Попадание было не идеальным, но возымело нужный эффект. Гигант взревел от боли, ведь острый камень теперь впился ему прямо во внутрь тела. Он схватился за рану одной рукой, и инстинктивно начал пытаться вытащить из себя нанесший ему сильное ранение камень.

Поняв, что битва завершена, я осмотрел свою рану на туловище. Я увидел, что она слабо затянулась, давая мне возможность убрать правую руку от живота.

— Ты глупец, Сейбер. Если у тебя есть только твой размер и сила, то ты сильнейший класс лишь на бумаге. Но побеждает не только сила. Ты, как дитя Гейи, вряд ли это поймешь.

Не теряя времени, я снова пустился в бега, перейдя духовную форму. Обратно на юг. Сейбер не последовал за мной, и в один момент я остановился и решил немного передохнуть, и дать ранам заживиться.

Если бы не натуральная регенерация слуг, я бы точно умер уже несколько раз. И хоть раны и не мешают бегу, снаружи они затянулись, но внутри все так же больно, как было в момент нанесения. На это лечение уйдет гораздо больше времени. Сжав свои потертые кулаки, после небольшого отдыха я продолжил свой путь на юг.

**Лес к северу от тунгуски. Запад Ванавары 2 декабря, 00:08**

Золотые всплески энергии, взрыв и тишина. Сражение закончилось даже не начавшись. Я не успел и глазом моргнуть, как от слуги остался лишь поток маны в воздухе. Врата вавилона Гильгамеша все ещё висели над ним, всего три портала. Арчер вздохнул:

— Все же действительно здесь нет нормальных героев. Один мусор, которых даже героями язык побоится назвать.

Уже второй слуга погиб от руки моего слуги за эту ночь. И оба раза Арчер не открывал больше пяти врат, оправдывая это слабостью противников. Ему действительно было скучно, но видимо даже в стрельбе по движущимся целям, есть какое-то удовольствие. Но этого мало, и Арчеру все равно было неинтересно сражаться. Золотые доспехи ярко отражали свет луны, и лишь с помощью них можно было понять, что король героев пришел на войну, а не казнь.

Я активировал свои магические цепи, и начал переносить ману из места смерти слуги в мой псевдо-грааль. Поскольку этой энергии не так много, особенно если сравнивать с моим собственным слугой. Через минуту, слуга, а точнее он в виде чистой энергии, оказался в граале. Слабо улыбнувшись, я решил разбавить напряженную атмосферу:

— Сегодня конечно неплохой улов, целых две души поймали. Ещё пять и считай мы будем иметь свой грааль, и можем свою собственную войну организовать. С настоящими слугами и магами.

Арчер никак не ответил на мою шутку. Он молча стоял в своих золотых доспехах, осматривая местность чащи леса. Я решил заняться граалем в это время.

Поток маны витал внутри укрепленного стекла. Гигантский конденсатор энергии находился внутри моего походного рюкзака. Я понимал, что если маны станет слишком много, мне придется найти ёмкость побольше, но на этот случай у меня есть второй псевдо-грааль. Тот, что у меня сейчас - переносной, и создан для передачи маны в основной. Как только мы вернемся в нашу базу, я передам души убитых слуг прямо в него.

Конечно, план псевдо-грааля не идеален, но это куда лучше, чем давать душам идти в настоящий. С помощью моего изобретения, мы должны заделать брешь в настоящем граале, но только в случае достаточного количества маны. А двух слабых душ явно мало для этой роли. Нужно около пяти Гильгамешей, чтобы создать достаточный объем маны. Так что видимо нам придется сражаться не в одной итерации войны, а в нескольких.

Я родился с истоком Праны. И с детства никогда не мог научиться нормальным заклинаниям. Заклинаниям, которые позволяют превращать ману в какой-либо элемент или использовать потоки маны для управления другими элементами. Даже проекция, создание невидимого воздуха, у меня выходила с трудом. Все, что у меня выходило – переносить ману из места на место. Будь то чистая прана воздуха и земли, или магически заряженный кристалл. Но, конечно, магам это практически не нужно. Какой смысл в магии, которая создана лишь для транспортировки маны? И несмотря на то, что на всю часовую башню я был единственный с подобным умением, мои навыки никому не были нужны.

Кроме Тосаки Рин. Она единственная кто увидела во мне потенциал, и поэтому направила на обучение к лорду Эль-Меллою II. Если бы не эти двое, я бы так и считал себя абсолютно ненужным и бесполезным магом. Они показали мне, что даже способность к управлению потоками маны, может быть крайне полезной. Конечно пришлось немало поработать, чтобы доказать свою ценность, но те десятки полностью заряженных драгоценных камней, думаю послужат Тосаке на правое дело.

Псевдо-грааль не совсем мое изобретение, но его прототип был у меня ещё до того, как я приехал в Ванавару. Благодаря Тосаке, я смог довести его до ума, и теперь на практике вижу, что он действительно может выдержать поток маны слуг. Устройство было сделано и с помощью её камней, и поэтому она строго-настрого наказала мне:

\- Если ты не вылечишь эту рану грааля, можешь даже не возвращаться в часовую башню, и оставаться жить в Сибири!

Жить в таком холодном месте мне не хотелось бы, поэтому я старался приложить все усилия для лечения этого запущенного места.

Увидев, что с граалем нет никаких проблем, я одел свой рюкзак, и посмотрел на Арчера. Он все так же стоял, недвижимо. Лишь его взгляд стал более хмурым.

— Что-то не так, Арчер?

— Определенно. За нами кто-то следит.

Я быстро осмотрелся, но никакого не заметил.

— Глупец, их нет рядом. Кто бы это ни был, он далеко отсюда. Видимо боится встретиться с нами напрямую. Кто бы это ни был, от него исходит странное ощущение…

— Какое же?

Арчер ничего не ответил, лишь повернулся ко мне торсом. После этого резко бросил:

— Возвращаемся.

Чутьё подсказывало мне, что лучше не спорить, и я молча кивнул. Направившись домой, я все думал, кто этот таинственный наблюдатель, и почему Арчер так резко захотел вернуться. Страха он не испытывал, это точно. Но что же могло заставить короля героев отступить?

В голове Арчера проносились совсем другие мысли:

“Ты далеко, но я все же чувствую тебя. Чтобы ты ни было, ты лишь жалкая копия. Думаю, такой трус как ты, не осмелится встретиться со мной лицом к лицу. Однако, если же это произойдет, пощады не будет.”

**Место неизвестно, 2-е декабря 00:35**

Алексей снова и снова пересматривал момент убийства Арчером той тени. Он тщательно рассматривал момент появления золотых порталов, оружие, что выходило из них, и скорость полета. Все это приводило его в невиданный восторг. Он не мог сдержать радости, и постоянно улыбался, смотря на короткую видеозапись в его мониторе.

— Отличная работа Берсеркер! Восхитительная даже. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этой войне появится такой сильный слуга. Не знаю кто этот Арчер, но это неважно. Его сила невероятна, он легко может победить в этой войне…

Он повернулся к птице, которая сидела на столе рядом с ним. Птица казалась живой, но если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть, что на деле это просто механизм. Внутри неё находилась камера, которая и засняла эти драгоценные кадры. Алексей обратился к птице:

— Ты же сам все запомнил, да, Берсеркер?

Механический голос эхом отразился в его голове:

— Ответ/объяснение/отчет: Слуга, известный мне как Арчер полностью идентифицирован и сохранен в моей/моей памяти/базе данных/голове.

Алексей радостно почесал руки. Это означает, что берсеркер уже запомнил четырех слуг, один из которых этот золотой Арчер.

— Думаю нам больше нет смысла прятаться Берсеркер. Со следующей ночи начнем переходить к плану атаки.

— Принято.

Вспомнив одну вещь, Мастер решил убедится в компетентности своего слуги, и спросил:

— Берсеркер, тебя же никто не заметил?

— Ответ/объяснение/отчет: За время моего/моего/моего отправления из точки наблюдения и возращения на базу/дом/место операций мною была замечена активность со стороны севера. Оттуда, передвигаясь/перемещаясь на высокой скорости, в сторону востока бежал/мчался/возвращался/гнался слуга, известный мне как Райдер.

— Но он не мог тебя заметить, раз, по твоим словам, он был занят передвижением.

Механический голос совершил небольшую паузу, словно был в раздумьях. После этого продолжил:

— Сомнение: Из-за навыков/возможностей/сил слуги известном мне как Райдер, он мог обнаружить мое/мое/мое присутствие.

Мастер смутился и нахмурился. Но хорошенько подумав о ситуации, он решил, что это не так важно:

— Ладно, пусть. Даже если и так, победа все равно в наших руках.

— Удовлетворение: Я/Я/Я/Я рад/доволен/польщен, что мастер/хозяин удовлетворен моими/моей услугами/работой.

Голос затих. Шестеренки больше не скрипят в его голове, и звук тока перестал мучать голову Алексея. Все же, несмотря на то что разговор возможен, говорить было невероятно трудно. Каждый разговор отбирал у мастера много маны, поэтому он сводил их до минимума.

Слуга был в классе Берсеркер, и из-за навыка безумного усиления не должен иметь разум, и уметь общаться. Но та личность, что призвал Алексей, была довольно особенной, и поэтому у него есть возможность вести переговоры, хоть и на это уходит много сил. Сам Берсеркер покорно служил, и редко обращался к своему мастеру, только при крайней нужде.

Берсеркер – это палка о двух концах в войне за грааль. В обмен на невероятную силу, они забирают огромное количество маны у своих мастеров. И как слышал Алексей, все прошлые войны в Фуюки, мастер Берсеркера всегда кончал одинаково – умирал от недостатка маны. Но он был умнее них, конечно. Благодаря территории войны, и его особой магии, у него не будет недостатка в мане. Он сможет обеспечивать Берсеркера почти всегда, даже если тот применит свой благородный фантазм. А с учетом контроля над своим собственный слугой, мастер не боялся резкой нехватки маны.

У него сильнейший слуга, невероятные возможности и ему нечего боятся. Все происходит согласно плану. Ни один слуга не сможет победить Берсеркера. Алексей снова бросил взгляд на золотую фигуру в мониторе. Самодовольная улыбка прошлась по его лицу:

— Золотой Арчер, даже ты не сможешь справиться с Берсеркером. Я выиграю эту войну. И моя победа начнется завтра.

**2 глава**

**Складское помещение около центра Ванавары,  
2-е декабря, 2:20**

Кадо Куро идеально подготовился к этой войне. Благодаря слежке за прошлыми пятью войнами, он многое узнал об этой войне за грааль и добыл довольно большое количество информации за месяц. Но его главная ценность – имена и профиля каждого мастера в этой войне. Точнее, кандидатов в мастера. Он не был уверен, что в этой войне именно эти маги станут новыми жертвами, поэтому записал всех магов каких только нашел.

Несмотря на свое магическое происхождение, Кадо не был против использовать современные технологии. Он был магом в четвертом поколении, и единственный потомок семьи Куро. Но его магия и цепи все равно были довольно слабы. По этой причине он не собирался выигрывать в этой войне обычным способом. Хоть он и знал, что победителя, как такого, в этой игре нет, Кадо хотел понять – Что же находится в запретных болотах севера?

Все мастера что побеждали, в той или иной мере шли вперед, к северу. Кадо предполагал, что именно там находится сам грааль, или чтобы то ни было здесь вместо него. Возможно там действительно находится машина для исполнения желаний, как он слышал ещё до приезда сюда. Его двигало лишь любопытство.

— Чтобы там ни было, возможно я буду первым кто это обнаружит, хорошенько расшифрует и запишет – Постоянно говорил себе Кадо, после того как решился в своем желании.

Однако ему не хватало одного – силы. Он, конечно, боялся за свою жизнь, и поэтому решил воспользоваться возможностью этой войны за грааль. Возможность призвать себе сильнейшего фамильяра – Слугу.

Кадо особо внимательно изучил информацию про семь основных классов. Он распределил их на два вида, поскольку они довольно сильно разнились в силе в сравнении друг с другом.

  
Рыцарские - Сейбер, Арчер и Лансер. Классы, которые считаются сильнейшими во всех аспектах, и из того что он наблюдал, они были наиболее эффективны на поле боя, поэтому статистика не врет, как всегда.

Кавалерия – Райдер, Кастер, Ассасин и Берсеркер. Эти классы очень сильно зависели от ряда факторов, и не были такими стабильными как рыцарские.

Райдер – Наездник, был довольно эффективен на уровне рыцарей, но он был недостаточно силен в обороне, и из-за этого погибал до конца.

Кастер – Маг, без подготовки был обречен на провал. С подготовкой же, погибал от рук рыцарей, в частности – Сейберов. С высокой магической сопротивляемостью этого класса, они являются убийцами магов, делая этот класс бесполезным.

Берсеркер – Безумный воин. Невероятно сильная душа, способная на гигантские разрушения и убийства, но при этом и требующая такую же плату в виде маны своего мастера. 90% из них погибают высушив своего мастера досуха.

И наконец, Ассасин – скрытный убийца. Класс созданный для убийства мастеров и шпионажа. Плох в открытом бою, но невероятно эффективен для засад и охоты на мастеров.

Из всех классов что он видел, Кадо больше всего желал Сейбера. Но он понимал, что для наиболее эффективного исполнения его плана, ему нужен Ассасин. Поэтому он начал двигаться к этому пути.

Он слышал о катализаторах, и возможности призыва более сильных душ с помощью них, но у него не было ни времени, ни желания искать знаменитого убийцу. Поэтому он решил довериться системе грааля. Ведь Ассасин, единственный класс чей катализатор – название самого класса. В таком случае призовется тот, кто создал орден Ассасинов. Хассан ибн Саббах.

Куро однако, несмотря на свою информированность, не знал, что используя в качестве катализатора лишь название класса, призовется только злой призрак носящий это имя, а не настоящий основатель ордена Ассасинов.

В прошлую ночь на его руке воспылали командные заклинания. Улыбнувшись такой удаче, Кадо весь день готовился к призыву своего слуги. И вот, в 2:22, в пик своей силы, он начал призыв.

Свет от магического круга начал освещать вечно темный склад, заполненный нелегальным оружием. По бумагам это склад продовольствия, и никто из людей снаружи даже и не предполагал, что это может быть нечто иное. Внутри же это настоящая база операций. Большая карта города с пометками маркера и комментариями, полуавтоматический пистолет на столе, и два компьютера для записи и анализа информации о войне. Это и было все рабочее место Кадо, если не считать его самого, в данный момент стоявшего посреди полок.

Сам же Кадо, был одет довольно скромно, особенно для мага. Его одежда состояла из кожаного пальто, небольшой кофтой под ней и тканевые штаны с кожаными ботинками. Черное пальто хорошо шло к черному цвету волос Куро. Сегодня был важный день, и он позволил себе проявлять эмоции, хотя обычно он очень хмур и серьезен, из-за чего у него так мало знакомых.

Магический круг был идеально начертан и проверен несколько раз. Заклинание призыва Кадо выучил ещё давно, он просто повторял то, что слышал от другого мастера при призыве его слуги. Это было единственное заклинание что он знал, и он не представлял, что были другие варианты призыва.

_…Взываю к тебе, призываю тебя,  
Предстань предо мной, Хранитель Баланса!_

Никакой вспышки света, лишь покров теней окутал пространство вокруг круга, и тот быстро растворился в темноте.

Перед Куро предстала темная фигура, закутанная в плащ. Темнота. Единственное слово, описывающее этого слугу. Если бы не его белая маска-череп, его трудно было бы обнаружить в этой неосвященной комнате невооружённым глазом.

Череп с интересом осмотрел помещение, и затем обратился к человеку перед собой:

— Слуга. Класс Ассасин. К вашим услугам.

Кадо Куро улыбнулся и не смог выдержать наплыва эмоций. Перед ним стоял самый что ни на есть настоящий слуга, душа из древности, и полностью подчинялась ему.

— Восхитительно… Прекрасно! Ассасин, идеально! – Кадо улыбался до ушей, и хотел смеяться от того насколько все плавно идет.

Его слуга стоял неподвижно, и череп лишь молча смотрел на своего мастера, словно ожидая чего-то. Быстро приведя себя в порядок, Кадо посмотрел на маску своего слуги. Маска была такая же, как он уже видел не раз. Удача снова была на его стороне, как он думал. Однако, для уверенности, он решил убедиться в своей правоте.

— Ассасин, ответь. Ты носишь имя Хассан ибн Саббах?

Череп дернулся при упоминании этого имени, послышался резкий хруст. Слуга теперь смотрел на Куро изогнув голову в неестественной позе. Маска не изображала эмоций, но Кадо нутром понимал, что такая реакция необычна.

— Что? Повторите. – Голос Ассасина был невероятно спокойный. Однако это спокойствие, скрывало за собой холодную жажду убийства.

— Хорошо. – Кадо ничего не заподозрил в вопросе слуги, наоборот, он его успокоил, его до сих пор ослепляла маленькая победа, - Ассасин, твое имя – Хассан ибн Саббах? 

Никакого звука, никакого движения. Кадо просто резко ощутил сильную боль у себя в туловище. Опустив голову, чтобы посмотреть на причину, он увидел внутри себя темный кинжал. Прямо в его животе.

— А? – смог выдавить из своих легких Куро, и краем глаза заметил, что второй такой же кинжал вонзился в его плечо.

Череп засмеялся. Кадо знал, что это просто маска в виде черепа. Но в тот момент, он готов был поклясться, что череп смеялся над ним всем видом, не только лишь голос.

— Недоумок. Не говори имя этого проклятого старика при мне больше. – Голос из-под маски был отвратительно приятен. Он не выражал злости к своему мастеру, только давно зревшую месть, претворяющуюся в жизнь.

Кадо начал падать от боли, он не успел закричать, как увидел, что кинжал вонзился ему прямо поперек щек, пронзив его рот. Рука его собственного слуги, начала двигать кинжалом его челюсть. Цокот зубов слегка разбавлял крики боли.

— Мастер, ты слишком шумный – Услышал остатками своего сознания Куро, и после этого он ощутил, как четвертый кинжал пронзил его легкое. Последние глотки воздуха начали выходить из его груди.

— Ассасин… Ты…

— Ты так быстро и эффективно убил меня, действительно подходишь под свой класс! – Поцокала кинжалом челюсть Кадо в последний раз. Но как только кинжал вышел, тот упал замертво, словно марионетка которой обрубили нити.

Держа в руках окровавленный от крови изо рта кинжал, Ассасин молча смотрел на ещё теплое тело собственного мастера. Тот находился в конвульсиях, но вскоре предсмертные судороги прекратились, и признаки жизни полностью исчезли.

— Ты же это хотел сказать, я знаю. – Перебил молчание мертвеца Ассасин. Слуга никогда не узнает, что настоящие последние слова его мастера были заветом на продолжение его дела.

Рядом с тенью слуги появились ещё две, но в ином виде. Они не носили маски-череп, и не были настолько темного цвета, как сам Ассасин.

Слуга повернулся к ним. Маска череп спала, плащ скинулся со слуги. Показалось сияющее радостью лицо молодого парня, смотрящего на своих двух теней.

— Спасибо что пришли, дорогие мои. Скоро мы начнем наше новое восстание. Но сначала, последнее завещание от нашего почившего мастера.

Ассасин поднял труп рядом с ним, и достиг ладони с ценными командными заклиниями. Оторвав её, он воткнул свой кинжал прямо в центр печати на руке, и разрушил ману внутри них, сделав их полностью бесполезными. После этого он выбросил ладонь подальше от себя, как мусор.

— Готово. Теперь мы полностью свободны. Обыщите это место, судя по всему мастер собирался сделать это базой операций. Найдите всю важную информацию здесь и сообщите мне. Особенно насчет местоположения других магов, времени у нас мало.

Тени кивнули, и направились изучать склад, их темные фигуры быстро перемещались по полкам складов, смотрели в записи и карты, но больше всего их привлекал компьютеры принадлежащие Куро.

Ассасин в это время в последний раз рассмотрел тело своего бывшего мастера, и заметил его современное кожаное пальто. Оно неплохо защищало от мороза Кадо, и было его любимой одеждой в этой холодной стране. Ассасин снял его с трупа, и заметил две дырки в районе живота и плеча.

— Нарядился перед призывом слуги, а по итогу лишь повредил такое хорошее одеяние. Отмывать кровь в первый же день не очень хочется конечно, но мой мастер сам того требует, тут спорить нельзя.

Примерив на себе одежду Кадо, Ассасин решил, что это ему подходит больше чем пустынный плащ. Он бросил пальто на одно из полок, и оставил его для лучших времен.

В это время тени докладывали Ассасину всю накопленную его мастером информацию. Слуга все внимательно выслушал, и в конце рапорта дал приказ:

— Три директивы. Первая – Искать вражеских мастеров и слуг и знать их местоположение. При нахождении такого сообщать мне. Вторая – Искать легкие целей для убийства. Нам нужна мана. Город скорее полностью издох без неё в этой эре, и тут лишь обычные люди и с десяток магов. Убивайте всех, кого посчитайте хорошей целью, чем больше, тем лучше. Приносите мне их сердца. Третье – Убивать слабаков врагов на месте. Если вы видите, что враг так же глуп, как и наш бывший мастер - убивайте. Во всех остальных случаях ждать моего приказа. Идите, ночь ещё идет, множество людей сейчас спят.

Тени растворились в темноте. Ассасин остался на складе, и начал строить планы операций, заместив своего хозяина.

**Пасека в окрестностях Ванавары. 2 декабря, 9:00**

Ольга проснулась раньше обычного. Ей приснился жуткий сон. Будто она человек убегающий от кого-то в лесу, и сражающийся с огромными монстрами. Сон был очень мутный и туманный, но общую суть Ольга смогла запомнить. Она чуть не умерла несколько раз, но продолжала свой путь. Интуиция подсказывала ей, что это как-то связано с призванным ею слугой. Ольга Тихомирова, лишь после завтрака и прощания с пасечником, осознала, что скорее всего этот сон – перспектива её слуги. Она слышала, что мастер и слуга связываются и во снах их судьбы переплетаются, но чтобы видеть и чувствовать полностью слугу – ни разу. Возможно особенный призыв и необычное поведение этому причина.

Как бы то ни было, Ольга поняла, что её слуга направился на юг, в город Ванавара. Она решила пойти туда же, чтобы попробовать найти его там. Мастер до сих пор не чувствовал своего слугу, но все же надеялась на чудо и возможную встречу. Даже наименьший шанс на встречу, лучше, чем ничего.

Забрав свою небольшую корзину, она направилась к городу путем, что пришла на пасеку. Командные заклинания до сих пор были на её ладони, ни капли не поменявшись с прошлой ночи. Смотря на них, Ольга размышляла, стоило ли ей воспользоваться их силой, чтобы найти своего слугу. Но, она все ещё не хотела как-либо мешать делам призванного. Кто бы это ни был, он имеет свою жизнь, пусть и вторую, и мешать ему она не хотела. Командные заклинания останутся лишь на тот случай, если иного пути не останется.

Ольга Тихомирова была бывшей священницей Святой Церкви. Бывшей, по довольно банальной причине – она сбежала. В данный момент Церковь ищет её, поскольку она довольно ценна для их работы. Ольга была одной из лучших целительниц в их организации, её магия была сродни чуду. Она могла излечить любые раны, даже находящихся при смерти людей. Любой яд, болезнь или проклятье на душу, Ольга могла вылечить за считанные минуты. Однако, любая сила имеет свою цену, и её цена – трата жизненных сил. Да, она могла вылечить легкие ранения или вывести яд без особых проблем, но при смерти раненые люди или ужасающие проклятья доводили её до обморока. Ей приходилось восстанавливаться после особо мощных лечений порой неделями. Церковь использовала её в качестве своего главного целителя, и она постоянно разъезжала по миру, попадая в места, где требовался её дар.

Несмотря на все это, Ольга никогда не думала, что возможна жизнь иначе. Она была только рада помогать другим, особенно тем, кто нуждался в её даре. Её дар – подарок господа, а значит, она обязана использовать его силу во благо других. Девушка старалась со всеми идти на контакт, и всегда поднимала хмурое настроение в стане инквизиторов Церкви. Она любила людей и бога, и хотела поделиться частью этой любви с окружающими. Но в Церкви все равно не считали её более чем инструментом. Все знакомые Ольги оттуда, вряд ли относились к ней с таким уважением, как она к ним.

Жизнь Тихомировой в Церкви была спокойна, и она в течении долгих лет перемещалась из базы к базе. Более чем на год она не задерживалась в одном месте, и она привыкла видеть новые лица и места. Она никогда не уходила слишком далеко от баз Церкви, поскольку ей строго-настрого запрещали это делать. Но, однажды ночью, она услышала жуткие крики снаружи церкви. Ольга вскочила с постели, и поспешила на помощь. В здании в это время была лишь одна монашка, и Ольга не слушала её речи, пытающиеся её остановить. Все остальные находились на задании, и не могли повлиять на неё. Выбежав наружу, Ольга обнаружила перед собой труп мужчины. Она пыталась возродить в нем жизнь как могла, но ничего. Его убила магия, магия смерти. Сердце остановилось незадолго до входа в церковь. В руке мужчины находился его дневник. Видимо он достал его из внутреннего кармана, осознав, что умирает. Посмотрев на дневник, Ольга поспешно забрала его себе. После того как прибежала монахиня Церкви, и ужаснулась трупу, они похоронили его в эту же ночь. Ольга так и не отдала никому дневник, и что более странно, не открывала его. Этой ночью, она лишь держала его перед собой, размышляя что с ним делать.

Священница не понимала, почему её так сильно захотелось забрать этот дневник, и почему она решила не показывать его Церкви, хотя и знала, что так будет лучше. Она не понимала своих чувств, не понимала собственного любопытства. Её вера говорила ей отдать дневник, но её чувства хотели оставить его себе.

Дневник был спрятан под подушкой в течение недели. Ольга сомневалась все это время, и не знала, что делать с ним. Никто так его и не нашел, поскольку Ольга Тихомирова считалась одной из лучшей священниц, и её полностью доверяли. Спустя ровно неделю, Ольга захотела сжечь дневник, чтобы он больше не развращал её.

Но она даже не смогла поднести свечку к писанию. Её любопытство взяло вверх, и она открыла первую страницу.

_Заметки по поводу войны за святой грааль в Сибири. Леонардо-----_

Множество текста было неразборчиво, автор видимо писал в спешке. Однако написанное полностью приковало её внимание. Святой грааль исполняющий любое желание. Души героев прошлого, готовые сражаться со своими мастерами. Мастера – маги, командные заклинания, катализаторы, классы слуг, церковь… Всю ночь она просидела изучая дневник. Ольга поняла, что автор дневника, Леонардо, погиб по причине собственной неосторожности. Он конкурировал с большим количеством магом внутри башни, и уйдя в поход за катализатором, он был атакован одним из них. Ей было жаль этого человека, и было жаль смотреть на то, как его желания ушли в никуда.

_Мое желание к граалю довольно простое. Убрать грехи человечества. Пусть люди образумятся и поймут, что жить можно иначе. Тогда и наступит мир во всем мире._

Леонардо пытался попасть в место заветного Эдема. Он нарисовал примерную карту его местонахождения, но так никогда и не достиг оного. Его цель была – найти катализатор для призыва сильнейшего слуги. Первого человека. Адама.

Осознав всю новую информацию у себя в голове, Ольга приняла неприятное для неё решение. Она сбежит из Церкви, продолжит дело Леонардо, и примет участие в войне за Грааль вместо него. Ольга знала, что через несколько дней её переместят в другое место, и поэтому сбежала через пару ночей подготовки. Никто не гнался за ней, она выбрала нужный момент, и церковь заметила на пропажу лишь утром.

Ольгу Тихомирову гнала вина за смерть. Священница считала, что смерть Леонардо – на её руках. Будь она чуток быстрее, будь её магия сильнее, он бы не был закопан в земле вдалеке от своего дома. Ольга так сильно удивилась чистоте этого человека, что захотела продолжить его путь. Пусть она сбежит от Церкви, её крова и место обязанностей. Ольга примет на себя этот грех, и поплатится за него уже после войны.

Однако это было не единственное её желание. Она так же желала встретиться с тем, о ком она слышала очень много ещё с детства. Адам – первый человек, созданный богом. Так же при этом и первый грешник. Вкусив плод познания добра и зла, что принесла ему его жена Ева, и за это был изгнан из Эдема. После этого его жизнь полна разных формулировок, но во всех из них он прожил долгую жизнь и держался добродетелей как мог. То, что первый человек старался помогать другим людям поразило Ольгу ещё в раннем детстве. Она желала стать таким же как он, стремящимся к всеобщему миру и простой, мирной жизни. Маленькая девочка мечтала встретиться с тем, кого она уважала и любила, как своего собственного отца, и хотела прикоснуться к прекрасному.

Поэтому возможность встретится с ним, стала для молодой священницы ключом к изменениям в жизни. Ольга Тихомирова завела множество знакомств в своем путешествии, она помогла не одному десятку людей и даже была поймана церковью один раз. Её отпустил инквизитор, когда услышал всю её историю. Несмотря на то что инквизиторы должны быть без эмоций, он решил дать Ольге шанс поучаствовать в войне за святой грааль, и отпустил её.

Полгода Ольга искала заветный Эдем, и в конце концов добыла листок с дерева оттуда. Достав свой катализатор, священница направилась в Россию, в Сибирь. В городе Ванавара, она мельком изучила местность, и начала искать подходящее место для призыва. Найдя пасеку на севере, Ольга призвала там своего слугу. Но… Все пошло совсем не так, как она ожидала.

Чтобы не происходило сейчас, Ольга собирается найти его, поговорить с ним, и помочь ему с его желанием. Кто-бы ей не призвался, это её слуга, а значит она поможет ему. После сегодняшнего сна, она поняла, что этот человек не может быть плохим.

**Центр Ванавары. 2 декабря, 11:04**

Ассасин пришел в город лишь к утру. Большую часть времени он просто бродил по улицам, бесцельно. Он смотрел на лица людей что не видели его, рассматривал невиданные для него здания, и останавливался у витрин магазинов. Этот мир все ещё не был его родным, но все же тут он чувствовал в нем себя комфортнее, чем в снегах лесов. Утром было немного теплее чем холодной ночью, но Ассасин больше волновался о своих ранах, чем о температуре. В данный момент он чувствовал, что удар Сейбера, до сих пор не был вылечен, и с его регенерацией, только к вечеру он станет полностью готовым к бою. Но слуга быстро отбрасывал мысли о ранах и войне, он пришел в город чтобы отдохнуть от неё. Здесь было столько нового, столько интересного. Эта эра, интересовала Ассасина все сильнее, чем дольше он находился в городе.

Дома сильно изменились за эти тысячи лет, но все же в них была узнаваемая натура. Натура выживания человека. Все здания были построены на ура, просто на взгляд он мог понять, что каждую постройку конструировали десятки людей, знающих свое дело. Множество зданий были довольно красивые, и Ассасин удивлялся что люди вообще решили украшать их как-либо. Все проекты что строил он – были лишь необходимость. Однако, эти же люди, точно так же строя по необходимости, сумели превращать необходимость в искусство. К его сожалению, таких зданий в своем походе он встретил всего пару штук. Большинство были безжизненными коробками. Но даже эта пара домов в центре, зачаровала его настолько, что он рассматривал их довольно долгое время.

Что изменилось сильнее зданий, так это люди. Их лица. Такое количество людей он никогда не видел в жизни, и Ассасин был рад тому, что никто не мог увидеть его самого. Большинство людей были с теми лицами, которые он не желал увидеть в своей второй жизни. Черствость, холодность, хамство, напыщенность, нахальство. И это не только у местной молодежи, коей тут довольно мало. Взрослые люди выражали похожие эмоции. Но, не все были так темны. Другие люди, наоборот, выражали лишь добрые намерения. Эмпатия, альтруизм, чувство справедливости, жизнерадостность, стремление к лучшему. Подобные лица давали одинокому слуге надежду, что не все человечество было проклято. Такие лица напоминали ему о его… Некоторые воспоминания должны остаться внутри, думал Ассасин, и прекращал думать о прошлом, концентрируясь на настоящем.

Он слышал множество разговоров. Большинство были повседневные, и не имели какого-либо интереса для него. Покупка новой одежды, решение семейных проблем, работа, учеба и так далее. Но, несмотря на то что такие разговоры не должны быть ему интересы, он их неосознанно подслушивал. Ассасину все же было интересно, хоть краем уха, ненадолго окунуться в обычную жизнь современных людей. Временно стать частью их жизни, пусть и всего лишь подслушав.

Но кроме повседневности, он слышал и то, что дало ему беспокойство на душу. В городе идут страшные слухи. На юге было совершено несколько убийств, холодным оружием, что очень необычно в современном мирк. Местное управление пока не спешит афишировать эту новость. Поговаривают, что число жертв достигает несколько десятков, около 40. Подобное явно являлось последствием войны за грааль, но Ассасин продолжал игнорировать её, поскольку не желал принимать участие в этом.

Как он ни старался, мысли о прошлом все равно постоянно преследовали Ассасина, но он продолжал выбрасывать их из головы. Он хотел начать новую жизнь, но не знал где конкретно её начать. Он не желал встретится со своим мастером, но при этом его угнетало жуткое чувство что это произойдет рано или поздно.

Смотря на белый снег вокруг, Ассасин уже перестал о чем-либо думать. В своем вечном странствии, он вошел в один из переулков, и решил некоторое время поглядеть на город с этой перспективы, со стороны темноты. Он шел все дальше и дальше, продолжая рассматривать стены зданий, и ушел слишком далеко от улицы.

Что-то не так. Ассасин почувствовал странное ощущение, сильное ощущение враждебности. Одно мгновенье было все спокойно, и вот уже кто-то собирался убить другого человека. Его. Быстро развернувшись к источнику этого чувства, он заметил темный кинжал от которого невозможно было увернуться. Попадание в левое надплечье, кинжал целился в шею.

На балконе, прямо над ним, находился вражеский слуга. Нет, это не слуга. Ассасин это понял, лишь посмотрев на него. Это тень, огрызок от души. Силуэт тени был нечеткий, и хорошенько её было рассмотреть невозможно. Темной кожи человек, с уже пустыми руками, носящий плащ из черной. Лицо ничего не защищало, но как ни всматривался Ассасин, он не видел в этом лице человека, это была лишь тень былой жизни.

Тень ухмыльнулась:

— Не могу поверить, что такая героическая душа как ты, может быть настолько безрассудна. Ходить одному по городу средь бела дня, бесцельно. Видимо ты забыл, что находишься на войне за святой грааль. Что-же, я напомню тебе о ней. Твоя мана слишком высока, чтобы упускать эту возможность. Я заберу твое сердце.

Ассасин ничего не ответил. Он понимал, что тень полностью права, он поступил неразумно, и поплатился за это. Но он не даст какой-то тени право насмехаться над ним.

Тень достала из-под плаща второй кинжал, и снова метнула его в Ассасина. Промах, слуга быстро увернулся от столько очевидного удара перед ним. Ответить ему было нечем, поэтому Ассасин просто начал ждать дальнейших действий тени. Ещё два кинжала, ещё два промаха. Враг наконец догадался, что его преимущество в метании пропало, и достав свой последний кинжал, он прыгнул прямо на слугу.

Ассасин достал кинжал из себя, и снова увернувшись от удара, воткнул кинжал в тень сбоку. Тень заревела от боли, и начала беспорядочно резать воздух перед собой.

— Чертов… Ты...! – Только в этот момент тень осознала кто именно стоял перед ним. Только сейчас он заметил, что за метка находилась на спине Ассасина, - Ты… Ха-ха-ха, убийца! Ты точно такой же, как и я!

Сильный удар кулаком попал четко в челюсть. Тень не успела заметить, как её руку захватили за спину, не давая двигаться. Ассасин вытащил кинжал из бока, и ударил прямо в сердце тени.

Издав последний вздох, тень рассыпалась на ману прямо перед ним. Ассасин недовольно смотрел на остатки темной маны исходящей из этой души. Она жила на убийствах, питалась ими.

— Я ни капли не похож на тебя, проклятая тень. Я не живу на чужих страданиях, как ты. – Ответил Ассасин самому себе.

Эта стычка опустила его желание начать вторую жизнь. Очевидно было, что эта тень – одна из причин убийств в городе. Скорее всего есть подобные ей, и тот, кто их контролирует. У него осталось около пяти дней, и за это время он попытается выяснить лишь один вопрос у того, кто стоит за всеми этими убийствами.

Зачем?

**Автобусная станция Ванавары. 2-е Декабря, 11:30**

Ангус прибыл в Ванавару точно по расписанию. В этот раз никаких задержек в автобусе не было. Автобусная станция как всегда была полна людей, вечно спешащих по своим делам. Ангус немного постоял около уже отходящего со станции Автобуса, и пошел на улицу, держа в руках свой чемодан. Он не спешил, и пошел пешком напрямую к своей цели – Церковь в центре города.

Ангус Бун приезжает сюда не в первый раз, и как он думал, не последний. Маг из часовой башни, его работа похожа на работу наблюдателя от Церкви. Он снова приехал в это место ради выполнения трех важных заданий.

Первое – Наблюдение за войной. Недавно началась новая итерация войны, и в последнее время войны за грааль начали все чаще и чаще делать больше шума. Видимо слуги призываются не такие как два, или три года назад. Работа Ангуса в этой сфере – кооперация с наблюдателем войны, и помощь в обеспечении безопасности её сокрытия. Работа была полностью успешная все это время. Конечно, в городе идут слухи о различных волшебных существах и магии в лесах, но этим слухам уже больше столетия, и мало кто придает им значение.

Второе задание – Устранение мастеров. Ангус не единственный представитель башни в проекте “Защитная война за грааль”. С ним ещё около десятка таких же эффективных магов, как и он, и Ангус Бун сегодня приехал на смену своему коллеге. Маг носит с собой профиля всех возможных участников в этой войне, но эти бумажки редко оказываются полезны. Задание довольно простое, ведь почти все мастера рано или поздно умирают на севере, в болотах. Однако же те, кто струсил, или сбежал от войны осознав, что всех ждет в конце, должны быть устранены. Поимка, и убийство таких мастеров лежит на именно на нем. Никто, кроме лордов башни и других доверенных лиц, не должен узнать правду о граале и этой войне.

Третье – Проверка состояния грааля. Это новый пункт, и Ангус удивился, когда услышал это на брифинге. Однако приказ есть приказ, и обсуждать его не положено. Ему необходимо дойти до местонахождения высшего грааля, и проверить его кондицию. Так же, как дополнение к этому заданию, узнать состояние проекта “Варвара”. Это было не так важно, как проверить магическую цепь, но Ангус все равно собирался это сделать.

Помимо нового задания, магу также дали ещё кое-что необычное. Одна небольшая вещица, которую ему стоит использовать в случае “Чрезвычайной ситуации”. Ангус не совсем понимал, что это значит, поэтому решил доверится своему чутью опасности, и воспользоваться, когда потребует время. Эту вещь ему передал лично один из лордов, и, по его словам, она является жутко ценной, и в случае ненадобности маг должен был её вернуть.

Если его расчеты верны, то в начале месяца началась новая война за грааль. Это 146-я итерация войны за грааль. Прошло почти ровно три года с момента запуска проекта. Ангус удивлялся его стабильности. Видимо на руку сыграли первые войны, которые даже не требовали семи мастеров для начала. Поэтому число жертв за три года не превысило даже восьми сотен, и большинство не принадлежали жизням жителей Ванавары. Скрыть подобные цифры довольно просто, особенно с возможностями магов. Конечно, за время эта война обрела множество слухов вокруг себя не только в Ванаваре, но башню это мало волновало. Проект скоро приближался к своему завершению, поэтому Лондон и усилил свое влияние на эту войну, хоть и через одного Ангуса.

Держа в правой руке свой чемоданчик, и вытерев от пара дыхания свои очки, Ангус продолжал идти к центру города.

**Парк Ванавары. 2-е декабря 23:02**

Усталость. Ассасин устал. Не физически, но морально. Весь день он пытался найти хоть какой-то смысл в себе или в этой новой жизни. Попытки найти источник убийств обвенчались провалом, лишь ещё одна тень попыталась его атаковать, но та оказалось умнее прошлой и сбежала, что плохо. Теперь их мастер знает, что Ассасин живой, и что он бродит по городу. Однако после этого, он больше не замечал ни теней, ни присутствия магов. Магов в целом он не чувствовал, видимо их в этом большом городе единицы, и скорее всего все из них участвуют в войне.

Как бы то ни было, за весь день Ассасин ничего не нашел, и злился на себя за трату времени. Время идет, его собственное время кончается, но результатов никаких. Этой ночью он решил продолжить свой патруль города, чтобы попытаться изловить хоть одну тень, и по ней уже найти хозяина.

Ассасин находился в темном, снежном парке. Его освещали лишь уличные фонари, и только они напоминали о том, что этот парк находится посередине крупного города. Огромные тени соседних зданий, слабо отражались от света луны, поскольку небо было покрыто облаками. Ассасин бродил по этому парку, будучи все таким же голым, как он был на призыве. Он не оставлял следов, поскольку находился в духовной форме. Но, несмотря на то что его никто не мог увидеть, он предпочитал идти подальше от основной дороги.

Город был тихим. Слишком тихим. Настолько молчаливыми города такого размера не бывают. В парке не было ни души, и темнота ночи накаляла и так беспокойную обстановку. Ассасин шел осторожно, его внимательность была на пределе. Он знал, что он является как маяк для теней, являясь слугой без своей собственной скрытности как у них. По этой причине он и пришел в парк, пытаясь выловить хоть одну. Но либо они избегали центр города, либо избегали его самого.

Что-то не так. В самом воздухе висело напряжение. В парке был запах маны, барьер, установленный сюда давным-давно неизвестным магом. Таких барьеров полно по всему городу, и они необходимы для поиска других магов. Барьер чрезвычайно сложно устроен и имеет на себе особый шифр. Благодаря шифру только знающие его люди могут иметь доступ к информации которую получает барьер. Ассасин понимал, что он чует этот барьер лишь из-за своей души. Обычная героическая душа не ощутит его, барьер был очень элегантен и создан невероятно искусными руками. Магия почти в точности повторяет силу магию эры богов. Но и она не идеальная, поэтому Ассасин и может чувствовать барьеры, хоть и не должен, шифра ведь у него нет. Но этот барьер не имел ничего общего со странным ощущением что чувствовал слуга.

Что-то не так. Ассасин остановился. Никто не следит за ним, никакого присутствия вокруг он не ощущал. Никаких признаков маны вокруг, или вне парка. Парк был все таким же холодным и пустым, лишенным жизни. Фонари спокойно горели, ничего не предвещало беды. Однако его не покидало тревожное ощущение. Ощущение опасности. Не такое как от теней, хуже.

Что-то не так. Что не так?

Что-то не так. Что-то не так. Что-то точно не так.

Неожиданно для него самого, Ассасин понял причину его беспокойства. Он медленно повернул голову ко входу в парк. Там он увидел _это_.

Что _это_? Он не мог понять. Слуга, оно является слугой. Это единственное что понимал Ассасин. Все его инстинкты начали говорить – беги. Это ощущение было не такое, как с тем гигантским волком, где им овладел тоже страх. В отличии от той ситуации, где ужас был вызван самим Райдером, этот страх был вызван не от слуги. Сам Ассасин начал боятся. Его собственные чувства, его собственный разум. Боятся _этого_.

В центре дороги стояло, нет, находилось _нечто_. Невозможно на секунду разобрать что _это_ такое. Чудовище из кошмаров людей, но созданное самим человеком. Безумная тварь, созданная лишь для разрушения. Шестерни, веревки, электрические молнии, дым, огонь, части конечностей людей и монстров, глаза, нарисованные глаза. Глаза что смотрят бесцельно, на все вокруг, они пытаются найти хоть что-то, не находя исчезают, и вместо старых появляются новые. Из дыма выходят руки с мечами, руки заменяются на маски, изображающие печаль или радость. Дым становится огнем, маски становятся человеческими лицами, огонь становится деревянной балкой, а лица изображают боль и исчезают обратно, откуда вышли. И звуки. Звуки что оно издавало, эта какофония скрежета стекла, резьбы по металлу и хорового пения. Все _это_ сменялось, изменялось, плач младенца, смех доброго воина, все это повторялось и перемешивалось, разговоры о повседневности, все это, все _это_ … В нем нет ни капли разума, ещё одно мгновенье, и оно начнет свой натиск на Ассасина.

В голове было лишь одно слово – Берсеркер. Чтобы _это_ ни было, эта тварь – Берсеркер. Ассасин знал, что пока что, _это_ не заметило его, и поэтому у него лишь одно преимущество, на первое действие.

Но, что ему делать? Что-то не так.

Что ему сделать? Что-то не так.

Бежать? Оно настигнет, он чувствует это. Сражаться? Бесполезно, оно слишком сильное. Единственная надежда — это использовать благородный фантазм, но Ассасин не хотел его применять, и собирался оставить как последний туз в рукаве. Использовав его, он потратит минимум два дня своей жизни, но с _этим_ , возможно и больше. Он боялся исчезнуть после применения фантазма.

Пока он размышлял, Ассасин заметил движение у Берсеркера. Не то хаотичное движение, что он обычно совершал, а осознанное. Он увидел картину широко раскрытого огромного глаза, смотрящего четко на него.

\- Цель обнаружена. Начинаю атаку. – Прозвучал холодный механический голос исходящий из Берсеркера. Голос был не громкий, но и не тихий, он словно произносился для всех сразу на равном расстоянии, в том числе и для Ассасина.

_Беги_

Ассасин развернулся и побежал. Сзади себя он услышал звук станка, и рассекание воздуха. Он развернул голову, и заметил то, как в него летел меч. Летел он с огромной скоростью, Ассасин лишь благодаря чуду смог вовремя упасть на землю, позволив мечу пролететь над ним.

Быстро встав, Ассасин достал из-за пазухи кинжал той тени, с которой он сражался ещё утром. Перед ним висел в воздухе двуручный меч. Висел так, словно его держал невидимый мечник. Меч отражал свет луны, и был покрыт… Ассасин не смог поверить своим глазам.

— Экскалибур...?

Знаменитый меч Короля Артура ничего не ответил, и лишь замахнулся на него. Быстро, слишком быстро. Берсеркер атаковал так, словно меч держал в руках его оригинальный владелец. Ассасин успел лишь выпустить в качестве блока свой кинжал, который тут же разбился и растворился на ману в воздухе. Больше у него нет ни оружия, ни защиты. Берсеркера небольшая замешка не остановила, и удары продолжились. Ассасин начал блокировать их своими запястьями, но все что он делал, это лишь ненадолго останавливал клинок, и переносил урон на руки. С такой скоростью и силой, он не выдержит и минуты, как ему отрубят руки. Он отбивал удары, не давая им достичь важных частей тела, куда меч очень стремился попасть. Блок руками у него удавался, лишь благодаря тому, что он терпел порезы на запястьях. Удары меча не были делом рук фей, нет, это не Экскалибур, это… Калибурн, меч в камне. Слуга ошибся в легендах о мечах. Грааль дал ему лишь обрывки информации о других героях, и поэтому он не мог определить героическую душу так быстро как другие.

Ассасин продолжал блокировать меч голыми руками, При этом он отступал к ближайшему дереву. Удивительно, но Ассасин не удивлялся тому что Берсеркер неожиданно стал в виде меча. Его ошарашила лишь техника ударов. Несмотря на жестокость и злость, удары все равно были элегантны и точны, показывая опыт и тонкость своего истинного владельца. Порезы на руках становились все сильнее и появлялись все быстрее. Берсеркер, находясь в преимуществе, не предпринимал какой-либо смены тактики, и продолжал атаку будучи парящим мечом, намереваясь окончательно отрубить руки.

Снова стали видны кости рук, метка Ассасина лишь слабо мигает на его спине. Ассасин сделал быстрое уклонение вбок, тем самым заставив Калибурн отрезать одну из палок от дерева. Схватив её в полете, Ассасин ударил со всей силы меч. Меч не успел среагировать на удар, и словно будучи без веса, отлетел и впился концом в соседнее дерево. Палка разлетелась на куски. Хорошего оружия слуга так и не нашел.

Быстро оглядевшись, Ассасин оторвал более крупную палку от дерева, и решил использовать её в качестве палицы. Это была самая хилая палица что он видел в своей жизни, но в разы лучше предыдущей оторванной палки.

Меч тем временем, легко вылетел из дерева и преобразился. Преобразился, красиво сказано, но не описывает того что произошло с Берсеркером. Он перестроился, пересобрался, разобрал самого себя на части и собрал снова. На месте меча появился враг сильнее и в разы больше.

Гигантская пасть, вторая пасть, и за ней третья. Три гигантских песьих головы смотрели на Ассасина. Каждая из них могла легко его загрызть. Сама фигура пса возвышалась над ближайшими деревьями, и он явно был больше Райдера. Стоя вдалеке от Ассасина, все пасти начали рычать. Рык был полон злобы и желания убийства. Рык быстро перешел в безумный трехголовый лай, без порядка и ритма.

— ▂▄▃▅█▉▊▉███!!!

Цербер. Никто иной как стражник подземного мира, трехголовый пес, сидящий на входе между миром живых и царством Аида. Ни один смертный не прошел мимо сильнейшего Цербера, и те же, кто смогли усмирить его, сами по себе являются героическими душами. Никакого следа меча не осталось, только порезы на руках Ассасина напоминали о его существовании. Ассасин никогда не слышал о героях, способным на подобные трансформации. Перед ним видимо находился не герой, а монстр. Чудовище, идеально подходящее в класс Берсеркер.

Ассасин понял, что его хлипкой палицы не хватит против нового вида Берсеркера. Чем бы эта тварь не являлась на деле, убить её будет очень непросто. Чтобы использовать фантазм, необходимо время и подготовка, а сейчас вся концентрация будет уходить на защиту от этого существа. Вцепившись руками в свою палку, Ассасин побежал на демонического пса намереваясь атаковать его первым, чтобы получить преимущество на атаку. Бежать было бесполезно, поэтому нужно было хотя бы нанести как можно больше урона.

Однако, разница в силах была слишком велика. Левая пасть быстро схватила его палицу, правая пасть схватила его левую руку, а середина вонзила зубы в грудь, положив Ассасина внутрь пасти. Машинально начав размахивать палицей, Ассасин попал в глаз левой пасти, и та заревев, начала грызть его руку.

_Больно, больно, больно…_

Все три пасти жрали Ассасина, обгладывали его до костей. Метка на его спине резко загорелась. Цербер, заметив это, остановился и отпустил из пастей Ассасина. После этого, все три головы заговорили в унисоне:

— Смертельная опасность остановлена. Выживание гарантированно. Анализ ситуации…Завершен. Новая директива – Убить изнутри и вернуться к хозяину/мастеру.

Ассасин упал на землю, его тело было отвратительно. Обе его руки были пожраны до костей, а некоторые кости были раздроблены. Грудь сияла дырами от зубов. Легкие были проткнуты, и дыхание поддерживало лишь его натура духа. Шея была раскрыта, и артерии с мышцами касались трав парка. Верхняя часть головы была оголена, и виднелся голый череп. От ушей ничего не осталось, он больше не слышал Берсеркера. Кровь текла из всех дырок, регенерация не поспевала за таким уроном. С такими ранами, даже обычный слуга, не смог бы сохранять свою форму, и тут же бы исчез.

Но несмотря на все эти раны, Ассасин все ещё был живой. Боль была невыносимая, и он вот-вот был готов потерять сознание. Перед ним висела размытая картинка гигантского пса. Ассасин не понимал, почему он все ещё живой, и он хотел продолжить бить Берсеркера, надеясь нанести ему ещё больше ран, вывести его из боя, но не находил сил двинуться. Он мог лишь слегка поднять руки, боль была слишком велика.

Берсеркер снова перестроился. Теперь он выглядел как крупный механический паук, размером с ладонь. Он поспешно забрался прямо к черепу Ассасина, и воткнул жало из брюшка внутрь его головы.

Ассасин резко почувствовал новый приток боли. В отличии от всей прошлой - изнутри. Не просто внутри себя, внутри своей души. Эта штука забралась в его Святой граф, и начала там…

_Уйди._

Ассасин не двигался, единственные его движения – судороги от боли. Берсеркер запретил ему двигаться, парализовав тело. Он продолжал ворошится внутри головы слуги. Исследовать святой граф. Искать уязвимые места. Достичь ядро графа и разорвать его изнутри.

_Уйди. Я сказал уйди._

Нельзя двинуться. Контролирование движения у Берсеркера. Лишь одно движение указательным пальцем подвластно Ассасину. Но это слишком мало. Берсеркер продолжал…

_Уйди. Я же сказал уйди. Уйди оттуда, тебе там не место._

60%

Берсеркер отсчитывал внутри себя процент окончания готовности. Он пытался полностью подчинить себе Ассасина, а если не выйдет, то убить его изнутри. Однако это внутреннее вмешательство происходило дольше чем он планировал. Намного дольше. Тем не менее, Берсеркер продолжал.

_Не лезь туда. Моя голова лишь для меня одного._

70%

Берсеркер продолжал.

_Не трогай мои воспоминания. Это мое, и только мое._

85%  
Рука Ассасина двинулась, ладонь сжалась в кулак.

_Уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди уйди._

90%

Ассасин ударил свою голову. Точнее то, что на неё сидело, но при этом, он задел свой собственный череп и раздробил его. Паук откинулся от удара, и начал валятся лапками вверх рядом с ним.

_Теперь я точно не жилец._

Паук перевернулся. Тело паука было слишком уязвимо, и он получил ранения. К нему поступил приказ мастера, и Берсеркер оставил Ассасина в одиночестве, медленно растворившись в воздухе.

Слуга умирал. Он умирал медленно, медленнее чем из него текла кровь. Ассасин не знал, стоит ли ему умирать или нет. Метка на его спине мигала, словно она, как и хозяин, тоже не решалась в смерти.

Он закрыл свои глаза, поскольку начал терять зрение.

Воспоминания снова потекли к нему, и, находясь перед смертью, Ассасин позволил им выплыть наружу.

_Плодородное поле. Он, ещё будучи молодым, спокойно лежал на траве, смотря на небо. Светлое прозрачное небо было полно облаков, и он пытался найти в них какие-то рисунки или символы._

_— Братец! Ты тут опять лежишь?_

_К нему подбежал его младший брат. Моложе него, блондин, вечно улыбающийся. Как и всегда, он встретил его с улыбкой. Сам он, лишь хмыкнул да отвернул взгляд, и лишь после этого ответил:_

_— Отдыхаю. Давай со мной._

_— Нет, я не могу. Я же сейчас собираю жертвы богу, забыл?_

_— Не забыл, просто я не считаю, что нужно так сильно стараться._

_Его брат удивленно посмотрел, а затем вздохнул, и начал пояснять своему непутёвому старшему брату:_

_— Брат, нельзя так отлынивать. Господь бог, как никак, дал нам жизнь в этом мире, и мы должны отблагодарить его как следует!_

_— Ага. Только у меня и тебя есть отец и мать. Именно они позволили нам появится на свет. Бог тут совсем не причем._

_— Да, но не забывай, что мы все произошли от господа бога. Рождение – одно из чудес, дозволенных нам свыше. И я считаю, что за одно это стоит как следует отблагодарить бога._

_— Чудо? – Подняв бровь спросил он._

_Брат кивнул, после этого положил себе руку на сердце._

_— Чудо. Чудо жизни. Брат, жить – самое лучшее что есть на свете. Это само по себе чудо. Хватит валятся, вставай, я помогу тебе если нужно._

Чудо жизни.

Ассасин вернулся в реальность. Все что он ощущал сейчас - это свою собственную руку на своем сердце.

Кровь перестала течь. Если он хочет выжить, ему нужно собрать все свои силы, встать и идти. На это уйдет время. Через пару часов он сможет встать и продолжить.

…Нет, это просто невозможно. Он умрет здесь, как сильно бы он ни старался выжить. Спасти его может лишь чудо.

Чудо жизни.

**Отель в центре Ванавары. 3-е декабря 0:01**

Не было времени отдыхать. Ольга оделась как можно быстрее, и побежала к центру парка. Она видела, все видела. Не спала всю ночь, но увидела. Его. Снова сражающегося за свою жизнь. Видимо связь с ним все же есть. Картинка была намного четче чем вчера, она даже смогла узнать окружение парка. Монстр был слишком силен, и когда его прокусили три головы, она проснулась.

Весь день она искала своего слугу, по городу, но только когда она легла спать, Ольга сумела найти след лишь сейчас. Поэтому она спешила, бежала как могла.

Она миновала вопросы сотрудников отеля, соврала им про родственника и побежала дальше. До парка ей было бежать около получаса. Командные заклинания все ещё на ней, значит он все ещё живой. Ольга не знала, сможет ли в такой холод и одежде добежать до него вовремя, но ей было все равно. Она попытается.

Больше никто не умрет перед ней. Она увидела слишком много смертей в последнее время. Леонардо – лишь одна из них. Ольга до сих пор хранит его дневник рядом с Библией и держит как можно ближе к себе.

 _Ещё два поворота_.

Он так старался, но силы были слишком неравны. Обычный человек против чудовища, результат был предрешен ещё в начале.

_Парк уже виднеется вдалеке._

Она спасет его, даже если умрет при этом. Она готова на все. Её не волнует находился ли до сих пор там Берсеркер. Пусть он её убьет, в таком случае Ольга умрет пытаясь спасти человека. Она не первый раз представляет себе подобную смерть.

_Ворота пришлось перелезать._

В темноте ночи, тяжело разглядеть тело человека в огромном парке. Она не знала, где конкретно он лежит, поэтому продолжила бегать от одних ворот к другим, пытаясь найти те, возле которых лежал слуга.

Становилось холоднее, подул ветер. Смерть приближалась. Ольга боялась смерти. Она не хотела её видеть, но продолжала свои поиски. Слезы утихнут, чувства уйдут. Шанс упустить можно лишь раз, и Ольга не собиралась это делать.

Спустя, как казалось, пару часов, она нашла его. Он лежал в кровавом снегу. Изодранный, обглоданный и со сломанным черепом. Но живой.

— Ассасин!

Ольга упала на колени перед ним, и поблагодарила господа бога за то, что тот позволил ей добежать вовремя. Положив руки на его ладонь, которую он почему-то держал на сердце, она начала его лечение.

Ольгу не волновало окружение, все, о чем она сейчас думала это спасение своего слуги.

Она не знала сколько прошло времени. Может час, может несколько часов. Все это время она лечила своего слугу, который открыл глаза лишь сейчас. Его лечение было намного проще чем лечение людей, видимо тут помогло то, что слуги не совсем живые. По этой причине она не устала так сильно, как обычно устает вылечивая подобные раны.

Когда Ассасин открыл глаза, он уже был полностью вылечен. На секунду ему показалось что он увидел настоящий свет жизни и лицо красивой девушки. Но через мгновенье слуга увидел над собой своего мастера, и поняв, что боли больше нет, быстро встал.

Ассасина питала злость. Он видел того, кто снова вмешался в его жизнь, но на этот раз вторую. Он злился на то, что встреча произошла куда быстрее чем он хотел. А так же на то, что именно его мастер, оказался его спасителем. Видимо это его судьба, и умирать ему снова не позволил создатель.

— Ассасин… - Послышался голос Ольги. Она смотрела ему в глаза, и пыталась найти там ответ на свои многочисленные вопросы, - Прекрати убегать. Хотя бы объясни, что происходит, молю. Ты… Болен?

То, что она ощутила во время лечения, нельзя назвать болезнью. Скорее помутнение разума. Проклятье характера. Её слуга призвался с таким безумием, которое обычно присуще классу Берсеркер. Но его безумие выражалось иначе, чем у них. Он полностью сохранил свой разум, но не видел в своем мастере правды. Он видел лишь иллюзию, бога, которого он так сильно ненавидит.

— Из всех, кто мог меня спасти, это оказался именно ты… - Ассасин вздохнул, затем осмотрелся, убедившись, что больше никакой опасности нет. – Чтобы ты не говорил, я не собираюсь служить тебе. И я не собираюсь общаться с тобой. Но… Если мы встретимся снова, то я, так уж и быть, буду согласен тебя выслушать.

Ассасин снова растворился в воздухе, исчезнув с её глаз. Никаких следов, как в прошлый раз. Лишь кровавое пятно на снегу, напоминало, что тут действительно лежал человек при смерти.

Ольга молча приняла уход Ассасина как данность, и встала с колен. Она знала, что это помутнение можно снять. Мастеру было жаль, что она не успела сделать это. По словам Ассасина, в третью встречу он будет готов её выслушать, а значит, она снова будет искать её. И в эту встречу вылечит его окончательно, разберется раз и навсегда кто он такой, и решит свою дальнейшую судьбу.

Священница поспешила обратно в отель. Скоро наступит рассвет, и нужно выспаться. К тому же, ей необходимо найти способ получше чем сны, для того чтобы искать местонахождение Ассасина.

**3 глава**

**Крыша офисного здания около центра Ванавары.  
3-е декабря 0:40**

Этой ночью дул сильный ветер, но Арчера он вообще не отвлекал. Видимость этой ночью была в разы лучше по сравнению с прошлой, поскольку не было метели. Видимость – единственная важная вещь, которая его волновала в данный момент.

Однако, кроме этого, его волновало и то, что жвачка, которую он попросил у мастера, начала терять вкус. Ведь вкус – самое важное в жвачке. Да, дуть пузыри сидя на посту, тоже помогало развевать время, но именно сладостный вкус баблгама развеивал скуку Арчера. Он сидел на краю крыши, свесив одну ногу с неё, вторую же держа на краю. Длинные волосы лучника были уложены в один пучок, который развевался на ветру. Остальная же часть прически была гладко приглажена. Из одежды на слуге были легкие доспехи, да и те закрывали лишь половину торса, правая часть тела была нагая, несмотря на холод. Свой лук, слуга держал за спиной, в данный момент он не видел никаких целей и решил, что нет причины готовится к стрельбе. Поэтому он просто продолжал жевать, иногда дуть пузыри и так до полной потери вкуса.

Этой ночью патруль был интереснее прошлого, поскольку его мастер приказал ему следить за убийцами в городе. И он проследил – Пара теней бессовестно атаковала людей прямо на улице. У Арчера было такое чувство, что они забыли о правилах. Пришлось преподать им урок, и застрелить их до того, как они смогли убить кого-либо. Возможные жертвы даже не заметили своих убийц, всё что они почувствовали это резкий порыв ветра от стрелы.

Однако, как только Арчер убил трех подобных теней, они перестали показываться на вид. Арчер внутренне проклинал этих трусов, что портят правила войны за грааль. Как бы то ни было, он продолжал следить за окрестностями, надеясь найти ещё одно появление тени или другого слуги.

И час назад он нашел кое-что в разы интереснее чем тени. Битву двух слуг в парке. Берсеркер и… Арчер не был уверен какого класса был второй слуга, а его глаза говорили ему противоречивые данные, поэтому он решил назвать его просто “помеченный”. Конечно, снайпер мог спокойно прочитать метку и узнать, что же это за слуга, но он сам себя остановил, решив узнать эту информацию при личной встрече с ним. Берсеркер с легкостью разобрался с помеченным, и почти убил его, но видима эта самая метка не дала ему умереть. Далее произошло то, что подогрело интерес Арчера – Помеченный отогнал Берсеркера находясь при смерти. Раны оценить он не смог, но то, что эта безумная тварь вообще решила уйти, было достойна похвалы. Впрочем, помеченный все равно бы умер.

Он не вмешивался в битву из-за приказа мастера. Впрочем, и без него, он не собирался помогать какой-либо стороне. Вместо того чтобы нанести кому-то урон, Арчер узнал немного информации о слугах, и поэтому теперь понимал к каким битвам ему необходимо подготовится. К тому же, что странно, после нанесения урона Берсеркеру, тот скрылся из его вида. Арчер был точно уверен, что он максимально пристально следил за пауком, но тот все равно сумел скрыться.

Помеченный же в это время просто лежал и готовился к смерти. Он бы действительно умер, если бы не его мастер успел на помощь. Она сумела вылечить и восстановить его, причем с такой легкостью, что Арчер позавидовал этому:

— Было бы неплохо будь мой мастер такой же первоклассный в лечении. Может хоть так она была бы полезнее…

Арчер усмехнулся себе под нос. Со своим мастером у него были не лучшие отношения, но он все равно делал так, как она просит. Отношения же другого мастера и слуги вызывали у него, помимо небольшой зависти, любопытство. Ведь слуга убежал от мастера после спасения, что расстроило девушку.

— Ах, любовная пора. Молодые – они такие. Сначала влюбляются, затем женятся, а потом…

Мрачные мысли Арчера прервало необычное движение на краю его зрения. Он выпрямился, и посмотрел на юг. На кладбище что-то происходило. Потоки темной маны исходили от места, незаметные даже глазам слуги. Эти потоки медленно распространялись по кладбищу, окутывая его барьером. Арчер же, увидел лишь активацию магии, но детали он не смог разобрать.

— Кастер появился? Тц.

Арчер лопнул ещё один пузырь жвачки. На его лице застыло недовольство. Он не хотел идти в место смерти для того, чтобы убивать главаря этой проклятой местности, просто ради победы в войне. Слуга заранее начал продумывать варианты избегания этого сражения внутри чужой территории.

Но кроме этой темной магии, Арчер больше не заметил изменений. Тени все ещё не появлялись, мастер в парке направилась к себе обратно в отель. Слуга потянулся, поправил свой пучок темных волос, и продолжил свой обзор города.

Прошло некоторое время. Жвачка окончательно потеряла свой вкус, Арчер уже жевал как будто резину. Он собирался возвращаться к мастеру, чтобы вернуться на позицию и охранять её. Всю важную информацию он ей уже передал мысленно, осталось лишь вернуться самому.

Но, вместо спокойствия, Арчер увидел на окраине севера города, в лесу, резкое движение. Несколько силуэтов слуг, он не мог их различить в дебрях леса. Он видел лишь движение, слишком быстрое для людей. Арчер подумал, что это тени, и их мастер решили напасть на кого-либо, и поэтому встал, чтобы направиться к центру боя.

Слуга вытащил жвачку изо рта, и услышал ужасающий вой. Рев или свист, он не мог разобрать конкретно что это было. Он исходил из леса, в том месте, куда он только что собирался идти. Рев явно завлекал слуг прийти на это место. Усмехнувшись, Арчер с улыбкой выбросил свою жвачку и направился к месту встречи. Такой рев мог издать лишь Берсеркер, а после наблюдения за ним, Арчер очень хотелось сразиться с ним напрямую. И пусть это будет ловушка, Арчер уже устал постоянно наблюдать и стрелять в теней. Ему хотелось настоящей битвы, дуэль, а не мгновенное убийство. Поэтому он решил скрыть от своего мастера свое небольшое отступление от плана наблюдения ночью.

Рев продолжался. Странность его нагнетала Арчера, поскольку он был готов поклясться, что он похож на человеческую речь, но настолько отдаленно, что это приобретало жуткий оттенок. Однако ни на секунду он не задумался чтобы отступить, наоборот, его интерес лишь больше подогрелся, и он ускорил свои прыжки по крышам.

**Пещера. Север. 3-е декабря 00:00**

_Тяжело._

_Слабость. Боль. Тяжесть._

Кровь, кашель кровью. Редкий, но стабильный. В последнее время все чаще. Он начался после запуска этой войны за грааль. И вот, уже три года приходится его терпеть. Мана уходит из тела, и долго ему не осталось. Максимум – месяц.

Если бы не Гейткипер, существо бы не продержалось так долго. Она связалась со слугой ещё давным-давно, и таким образом могла направить этот сумасшедший план войн грааля в нужное русло. Однако, грааль продолжал выпускать лишнюю ману. И сейчас, как никогда, этой маны хватает с лихвой. С таким избытком могут призываться даже божественные души, не то что высшие слуги. Существо знало, что призвалась как минимум одна такая душа. Золотой Арчер. Блеск такого слуги заставил обратить её внимание на войну. Благодаря его появлению все стало на свои места, и бездействие больше не являлось опцией.

Нужно… Нужно закончить эти войны. Необходима последняя война, которая закроет грааль навсегда. Пока это все не дошло до критической точки.

Собрав силы, она разрезала свою лапу, и расплескала свою кровь по земле.

Ритуал был очень прост для неё, ведь в отличие от людей, она не забыла божественный слог. Для людей призыв слуги невероятное достижение, но раньше, в эру богов, это было в разы проще, из-за количества маны на планете. Однако к 2015 году количество мистики в мире значительно уменьшилась, и магия постепенно умирает. Лишь горстка людей до сих пор сохранила возможность использовать свои магические цепи, и они яростно держаться за это право.

После яркой вспышки света, в пещере появилась новая фигура.

В центре круга из крови стоял высокий мужчина. Взгляд сразу же привлекал его необычный цвет глаз – оранжевый. Человек держал в руках копье. Полностью из дерева, кроме стального наконечника. Он с интересом смотрел на призвавшего его, и после осмотра, поклонился и сказал:

— Слуга класса Лансер. Прибыл на ваш зов, мастер.

Тяжелое дыхание опустилось на слугу. Рык, переводящийся в мысли. Простой приказ.

_Найди золотого Арчера и убей его._

Лансер кивнул, услышав приказ. В голове он ни капли не удивлялся своему мастеру, и её натуре. Наоборот, он даже был в некотором роде рад, что его призвало именно подобное существо, а не обычный маг.

— Хорошо, мастер. Я обязательно принесу вам победу, не беспокойтесь.

Лансер исчез, перейдя в духовную форму. После этого он направился на юг, куда ему указал мастер.

Осталась лишь тяжесть и боль. Потерпеть недолго до конца. За это время, она будет пользоваться своим слугой для влияния на внешний мир и претворения своих планов в жизнь.

**Северный лес Ванавары. 3-е декабря 01:47**

Арчер достиг леса довольно быстро, однако, к своему удивлению, он не обнаружил никаких следов противников.

Если это были тени, то очевидно, что они скрылись с помощью своего навыка сокрытия присутствия, однако, что насчет Берсеркера… Арчер ни разу не слышал, чтобы класс безумного воина мог скрываться. Но он не исключал подобной возможности, и стоял настороже, достав свой лук и натянув тетиву.

Лесная чаща представляла для Арчера неудобное поле боя. Его противник мог легко использовать деревья в качестве укрытия, а их тут предостаточно. К тому же, они банально закрывали обзор для лучника и не давали увидеть полную картину.

Чувство опасности резко выросло. Ощущение сильной жажды убийства.

Арчер резко развернулся за свою спину, и выстрелил в направлении противника. Стрела просто отскочила от черепа от Берсеркера. В глазницах оленьего черепа была пустота, но внутри неё слуга увидел жуткую жажду крови и свежей, человеческой плоти.

Существо со скоростью звука прыгнуло на лучника, тот еле успел использовать свой лук в качестве щита от когтей Берсеркера. Его фигура, лишь отдаленно напоминающая высокого, ужасно худого человека. Длинные руки Берсеркера заканчивались лапами с огромными, острыми когтями, созданными для разрывания плоти. Тонкое тело и шею заканчивал олений череп с рогами, не излучающий жизнь, а только лишь один голод. Существо было невероятно быстрое и сильное, и оно с легкостью бы разорвало обычного слугу с помощью засады.

Однако, Арчер был не из обычных слуг. Он видел каждое движение Берсеркера. Даже те, что тот только собирался совершить. Скорость была велика, но зная ходы противника наперед, становится гораздно проще найти брешь. Тварь ревела и выла, намереваясь убить каждым ударом, но ни один из них не попадал по цели.

Через секунды брешь раскрылась, и она была так очевидна, что Арчер усмехнулся.

— Не думай, что, если я в классе Арчер я не так силен в ближнем бою!

Кулак взлетел, и попал прямо в грудь. Сила удара была равносильна самим ударам берсеркера, если не мощнее. Монстр отлетел и вбился в дерево. Но, несмотря на силу удара, он все ещё был готов продолжать бой, и встал на все четыре лапы. Арчер пустил одну стрелу, вторую, третью, все из них попали прямо в цель. Берсеркер завыл, и снова прыгнул на свою цель. Лучник натянул тетиву до максимума и успел выстрелить прямо в грудь, до того, как когти добрались до него. Берсеркер упал рядом, воя, уже не от жажды убийства, а от боли, он побежал от своей цели глубоко в лес как можно быстрее.

Арчер снова усмехнулся, тварь пыталась сбежать от одного из лучших охотников на монстров. С его глазами, ни одно подобное существо не скроется в чаще. Он выстрелил в свою цель снова, на этот раз прямо в сердце. Стрела летела по направлению к будущему месту цели, и уклонится от неё с текущей скоростью Берсеркера – невозможно.

Однако, произошло то, чего он никак не мог ожидать. Берсеркер исчез прямо в пути. Но жажда убийства никуда не исчезла. Нет, не исчез, присмотревшись, Арчер понял уловку. Берсеркер превратился во что-то настолько мелкое, что стрела пролетела мимо, не попав в цель.

— Пытаешься спастись, превратившись в жалкое насекомое? От моих стрел тебе не удастся скрыться даже в подобной форме!

Будь он комаром или мошкой, Арчеру было все равно. Лучник видел его так же четко, как если бы этот комар был прямо перед его глазами. Он натянул тетиву, и прицелился как следует. Ещё мгновенье и комар уйдет за дерево, и скроется из его вида. Но этого времени ему хватит на смертельный выстрел. Будучи в таком виде, Берсеркер немедленно погибнет от обычного выстрела.

Но планам лучника не суждено было сбыться. Шестое чувство подсказало, что к его собственному сердцу летит опасность, и он выпустил натянутую стрелу, попав в столб дерева. После этого он мгновенно развернулся и сбил луком метательный кинжал, стремившийся убить его. Сзади него, на одной из веток, только, что вышла из скрытности одна из теней Ассасина. Она намеревалась таким образом убить слугу, но заметив провал поспешила снова скрыться. Один выстрел четко в маску-череп, и тень растворилась в воздухе на сырую ману.

Арчер развернулся к Берсеркеру, но больше не ощущал его присутствия. Он сплюнул, и заметил движение в другой стороне чащи. Присмотревшись туда, лучник понял, что там быстро передвигаются тени, сражаясь с кем-то. Он не мог понять с кем конкретно, но по скорости движений было ясно, что это был ещё один, неизвестный ему слуга.

И снова его отвлекла опасность. Сильное желание убить, прямо позади него. Он не успел развернуться, как половину его спины задели когти. Арчер внутренне выругался и начал снова отбивать атаки вылезшего из скрытности Берсеркера луком.

Отступление стало новой возможностью для атаки. Несмотря на свою натуру безумия, Берсеркер четко выстраивал свою модель поведения, и адаптировался к ситуации. Он воспользовался новым шансом чтобы убить Арчера, забыв про собственные раны.

Берсеркер атаковал медленнее чем в первый раз, и Арчер с легкостью взял обе его руки в захват, после этого совершил мощный удар коленом, сломав одну из костей монстра. Берсеркер взвыл, в его пустых глазницах загорелась искра безумия. Он выбрался из захвата, и начал бить быстрее и сильнее чем в их первое столкновение. Арчер все так же успевал реагировать на каждый удар, но его скорости не хватало чтобы уклонится от каждого, и его тело начинало слабеть от рассекающих ударов. Лучник нашел ещё одну брешь в его атаках, и ударил прямо по черепу существа.

Так он думал, пока не ощутил, что Берсеркер вонзил свои когти в его руку прежде, чем кулак достиг своей цели. Существо смогло ответить на его контратаку своей, и Арчер смутился ещё больше прежнего. Он немедленно оторвал руку от твари, и отпрыгнул от него.

Прежде чем лучник как-либо ответил, Берсеркер упал навзничь, и снова начал мгновенно меняться. Искра безумия в его глазах пропала. Однако, в этом превращении что-то было не так, как обычно. Словно слуга не мог превратиться в кого хотел. Его голова выращивала клыки, и при этом уменьшала их размер. И вот он стал гигантской змеей размером с человека, которая тут же уменьшилась до нормального размера, и запрыгнула на раненую руку Арчера.

Змея ловко обвила её находясь в воздухе, лучник схватил её голову второй рукой и начал душить. Тварь снова перестроилась, и поменяла хвост и голову местами, вонзив свои клыки прямо в руку. Из клыков потек смертельный яд, и тут же попал в кровь.

Арчер стиснул зубы, он ударил своей собственной рукой со змеей об дерево, и Берсеркер упал вниз.

— Твою мать…

Голова начала кружится. Смертельный яд для слуг действует не так быстро, как на людей, поэтому у Арчера оставалось ещё достаточно времени, чтобы убить своего противника.

Быстро осмотревшись, он заметил, что вокруг него витает одна муха. Муха ничего не делала, просто летала. Она летала и словно насмехалась над Арчером, говоря всем своим видом, что он не может убить даже такое жалкое существо. Он попытался схватить её чтобы раздавить, но она просто отлетела. Арчер, словно в дурмане начал пытаться поймать муху руками, но все попытки оканчивалась провалом.

Он ощущал, что начинает падать. Он закатил глаза, и встал как можно увереннее на земле.

—Проиграть мухе… Вот он - настоящий позор для героического духа. – Он сплюнул на землю, заметив, что слюна уже приобрела темный оттенок.

В этот критический для него момент, лучник вспомнил что слуги не одиноки в своей войне. Муха снова обрела черты монстра оленя Берсеркера, и он готовился атаковать Арчера, чтобы полностью убить его в ослабленном состоянии.

Лучник начал отступать, отпрыгивая от чудовища. Он быстро доложил ситуацию мастеру, и после того как Арчер почувствовал, что силы его на исходе, слуга услышал внутри своей головы женский голос:

_“Командным заклинанием, приказываю! Вернись ко мне, Арчер, немедленно!”_

Улыбнувшись иронии судьбы, лучник исчез из чащи. Когти Берсеркера вонзились в дерево. Через несколько секунд, они спокойно вышли наружу.

Существо опустилось на четвереньки, упало на землю и сотрясаясь от боли, исчезло в ночи.

**Лес. 3-е декабря, 2:12**

Алексей тяжело дышал. Рвота подступала к горлу, но он сдерживал позывы всеми силами. Его ладони были полностью черные от обморожения, но он продолжал держать руки под снегом, в Земле, не замечая, что уже давно не чувствует рук. Маг не мог подняться, и поэтому переводил дух смотря прямо на снег перед его лицом, чтобы встать на ноги.

— Чертов Берсеркер – Проклинал своего слугу Алексей. – Когда не нужно сорвался с цепи, и начал пожирать такое количество маны… Мне казалось, что я умру от такого.

Видимо контролировать даже его душу, было не так просто, как он думал. Все же это Берсеркер, и Алексей переоценил свои возможности к контролю подобного чудовища. Ему пришлось потратить почти всю свою ману, чтобы успокоить слугу и продолжить управлять им. Если бы он это не сделал, возможно Берсеркер иссушил бы его до победы над Арчером. Поэтому в данный момент Алексей находился на грани переутомления.

Однако, вне этой вспышки безумия, Берсеркер работал, как и ожидал от него мастер. Правда, Алексей жалел о том, что давал так много свободы своему слуге. Он был уверен, что именно по этой причине Берсеркер до сих пор не смог никого убить. Слуга не использовал весь свой доступный потенциал на максимум, и если бы не четкий контроль в конце битвы, Алексей сомневался, что его слуга справился бы с Арчером.

Маг не понимал ещё одну странную вещь. Почему Берсеркер выбирал одну и ту же форму чудовища несколько раз. Неужели в нем проснулась некая симпатия к этому телу?

Вендиго. Нежить из легенд индейцев северной Америки. Одни версии говорили, что этот облик – наказание за использование темной магии. Другие – наказание за каннибализм. Легенды и мифы часто перемешивались, и Вендиго стал неким символом голода и ненасытности. С помощью этого чудовища объяснились исчезновения людей, и странные звуки в лесах. Во всех легендах Вендиго являлся бывшим человеком, по какой-либо причине павший в свое нынешнее состояние.

Алексею не приходила в голову почему Берсеркер остановился именно на этой форме из всех ему доступных. Да и не хотел он сильно думать об этом, его гораздо сильнее волновало состояние слуги, которое было критическим. Если бы не последний ядовитый укус, и не отступление Арчера, Берсеркер вполне мог не выдержать ещё одной минуты боя. К сожалению, у него нет достаточных навыков для выживания, поэтому бой на истощение не подходит для него.

Маг радовался лишь одному. Яд от его слуги не излечит обычный маг. Для этого нужно слишком много сил, что-то на уровне магии эры богов. Алексей сомневался, что подобная магия была доступна мастеру Арчера, в таком случае он бы не находился так далеко от него. Таким образом Арчер будет первой жертвой Берсеркера. Победа есть победа, а способ её достижения неважен в такой войне как за святой грааль.

Наконец переведя дух, Алексей аккуратно встал, и схватился за голову. Ему предстояло ещё дойти до дома. Берсеркер регенерировал, и ему необходимо время чтобы прийти в готовую для боя форму. Но его мастеру было необходимо больше отдыха.

Тяжело вздохнув, Маг пошел по черной земле обратно к своей базе. Ближайшие деревья от него были ветхие и слабые, по сравнению со своими сестрами чуть подальше, они рассыпятся в прах после следующей же метели. Цена маны Алексея – Жизнь. Будь то его собственная, или его окружения. И хотя у деревьев было довольно много жизненной энергии она меркла по сравнению с фауной или живыми людьми. И если он хочет выиграть эту войну, ему нужен более мощный источник маны, нежели лес. Все же он недооценил требования своего слуги, но исправит эту ошибку как можно быстрее.

**Запад Ванавары, недалеко от Библиотеки. 3-е декабря, 0:20**

По пустой дороге, шагали два человека. Молодой парень, одетый в довольно легкое для тяжелой зимы пальто и впереди него, величественная фигура с яркими золотыми волосами.

Со стороны эта выглядела как обычная прогулка, и на деле она ею и являлась. И хоть Гильгамеш был согласен продолжать вести охоту на слуг, в эту ночь его не интересовала подобная глобальная цель. Он просто хотел пройтись по ночному городу и лично оценить его виды, и сделал бы это в одиночку, если бы его мастер не захотел идти с ним. Король дал право идти за ним, пока парень не будет сильно его отвлекать. Пока что мастер удовлетворял его, и даже показал ему магазин одежды, где Арчер смог купить одежду подходящее времени. Конечно, на свой собственный вкус. Он выбрал себе дорогое пальто почти до пяток, и увидев цену на него, Оливер, пересчитав её в фунты, в шоке думал сколько же обедов в фастфуде можно было купить на такие цифры.

Однако, несмотря на вальяжный вид, король был готов начать бой в любой момент. Точнее не бой, а казнь, как он их называл. Слуга до сих пор не встретил никого кто был бы достоин даже его взгляда, не то, что послужить мишенью для его оружия. Однако, некоторых дворняг необходимо забивать, и, если такая помешает его прогулке, он сделает ей одолжение, добив её.

Оливер же шел задумавшись. Он часто смотрел на собственного слугу, стараясь впитывать его опыт и уверенность. Если ранее он шел настороженно и боялся шума, в эту ночь он шел более уверенно. Фигура Гильгамеша сильно помогала ему бороться со страхом войны, и он хотел было поблагодарить его за одно присутствие, но найти нужные слова ему было все так же тяжело. Поэтому первые минуты прогулки были довольно тихими. Арчер не хотел начинать разговор, он пришел рассматривать ночную жизнь города, и занимался лишь этим. Однако его мастер, вскоре устав от неловкой тишины, решил подать голос:

— Эм, слушай, Арчер, а ты ведь и правду сильнейший слуга?

Слуга остановился и искоса посмотрел на своего мастера. В его взгляде четко была видна злость:

—Ты смеешь сомневаться во мне? – Без угрозы спросил Арчер.

— А, ну что вы… - В своих мыслях Оливер проклинал себя за такой грубый вопрос. Однако переборов себя он быстренько придумал оправдание – Я не сомневаюсь в том, что вы действительно сильнейший слуга, просто… Разве это не странно? На всем свете такое большое количество героев, и именно вы – Гильгамеш, являетесь сильнейшим?

Арчер вздохнул, и строго посмотрел на своего мастера.

— Это все ещё сомнение, глупец. Если ты сомневаешься в собственном слуге, нам не стоило заключать этот контракт.

Оливер поник головой, но решил не извинятся перед королем за свою оплошность. Им все же двигало простое любопытство, а не сомнение. Заметив это, король героев решил отнестись с нисхождением к нему:

— Впрочем, этой ночью тебе жутко везет. Я готов ответить на твой дурацкий вопрос.

Молодой парень с удивлением взглянул на своего слугу, и затем быстро кивнул в знак благодарности.

—Видишь ли, мой молодой мастер. Никого нельзя назвать сильнейшим слугой. Я являюсь сильнейшей душой. Герой и король эры богов. Мне дано оружие богов, которое разделило небо и землю. Лишь я один могу им обладать, и лишь я один могу использовать его полную силу. Со мной моя великая сокровищница и бессчётное количество оружий. Меня может назвать сильнейшим каждый, но этот факт зависит лишь от тебя.

— От меня? – С ещё большим удивлением посмотрел Оливер

— Ха! Конечно, именно от тебя. – С самодовольной улыбкой ответил Гильгамеш. – Ты же все-таки мастер, разве нет? Именно мастера ведут своих слуг к победе, и мастера делают своих слуг сильнейшими.

— Легко это говорить слуге в классе Арчер… - Язвительно прошептал Оливер.

— Глупец. – Гильгамеш снова недовольно смотрел на своего мастера, но на этот раз пуще прежнего. – Мой класс не имеет к моим словам никакого отношения.

Арчер развернулся и продолжил свой поход по городу. Оливер поспешил за ним. Он не знал, стоит ли продолжать разговор на эту тему, но решил остановиться на словах Арчера и запомнить их для себя.

После этого Арчер больше не бросал взглядов на Оливера в эту прогулку. Он желал преподать мальцу урок, и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет. Если он пройдет тест – Гильгамеш признает, что из мальчика есть толк. Если же завалит – он не будет видеть в нем мастера, и спокойно направится к граалю. Слуга чувствовал, что грааль зовет его, и похоже всех остальных слуг, на север. Он желал идти на этот зов, исходя из одного любопытства. Чтобы там ни было, Арчер обязан это увидеть.

— Можно ещё один вопрос? – Прервал новую тишину вопрос от Оливера.

Слуга, не сбавляя темп и не двигая головой, махнул рукой в знак согласия.

— Гильгамеш, король героев, я знаю, что это прозвучит грубо, но все же мне интересно. Во всех книжках и статуях вас изображали в совсем другом виде. Не было ни золотых доспехов, ни яркого молодого лица. Наоборот, Гильгамеш был зрелого вида мужчина с крупной бородой. Как вы это поясните? История ошибочна?

— Ты действительно глупец? – Гильгамеш бросил брезгливый взгляд на своего мастера, и затем продолжил идти по улице. – Ответ очевиден. Игра на публику. В то время, мне, полубогу, необходимо было вести себя, как и другие шумерские цари. И одно из таких поведений – надевание париков. Это накладная борода, как и волосы на голове. Помню, красили мы эти парики с помощью хны. Я думал, что в современном мире это общеизвестная информация, но видимо, переоценил ваши достоинства.

Оливер действительно не знал этот факт, и поэтому почувствовал себя стыдно перед царем древнего мира.

— Прошу прощения, и спасибо, что пояснили. Это просто сильно отличается от моего времени, поэтому я не мог подумать о такой возможности.

— Хмпф.

Прогулка продолжилась. Настроение Арчера не изменялось, и он лишь больше начинал уставать от современного города. Ему не нравилось бездушие домов, и порядочность улиц. Ещё больше ему не нравилось жилье людей, которое было больше схоже на муравейник, нежели дом. Но он оставался безмолвным, и лишь иногда хмыкал, рассматривая очередное здание в пути.

Оливер же, напротив, пытался разговорить своего слугу. Ему было жутко интересно узнать об Эре богов, о самих богах, об Ану, Иштар, Мардуке. Он хотел проникнуться древней жизнью, что жил его слуга, и хотя бы немного ощутить суть древней жизни. Но все его вопросы уходили в никуда. Арчер игнорировал их, либо всем видимо показывал, что не желал отвечать, вместо этого продолжая свой поход. Мастер перестал донимать своего слугу, и снова ушел в свои мысли.

И вот, спустя примерно два часа походов, король объявил:

— Я увидел город. Все же эта эра слабее чем я думал, и тут не так красиво, при реке Ефрат. Но замечу, что желание людей выживать в этой суровой среде, достойно похвалы. Это все.

Оливер не слышал слов Гильгамеша, ему в голову пришла странная мысль. Настолько странная, что он решил озвучить свою озадаченность:

— Гильгамеш, ты ведь самый первый герой?

Арчер повернул свой взгляд. Его глаза прищурились.

— Естественно.

— То есть, тебя можно назвать древнейшим слугой? – Оливер удовлетворенно выдохнул. — Понятно тогда почему тебя называют сильнейшим…

Арчер решил сохранить молчание. Он знал, что до него были и другие короли, и люди, но их эра была слишком далека от него. К тому же, подобная информация не является важной, поэтому нет смысла её озвучивать. Но в глубине души, он понимал, что это может всплыть. Если величие подобное ему призвали с помощью книжек, то могли призваться и более древние души в этой ложной войне. Арчер решил, что даже в этой странной войне, шанс этого слишком невелик, и поэтому оставил мысли при себе.

Приказав, направится домой, и отказавшись охотится в эту ночь под предлогом усталости, Гильгамеш вместе с мастером направились обратно в свою базу.

**Близ Отеля Ванавары. 3-е декабря 8:00**

Девушка по имени Кунсулу являлась потомственным магом в своем клане. Её семья насчитывала около десяти веков магии, и она являлась последним её представителем. Несмотря на то, что она являлась женщиной, она была единственным потомком семьи Юн, и поэтому её отец передал свой магический крест именно ей. Но от этого она не получила уважение в семье, наоборот. Множество её двоюродных сестер и братьев начали завидовать ей и оскорблять её за то, что выбрали именно её. Они начали разводить ложные слухи о ней, подрывая репутацию Кунсулу. Все дошло до того, что её собственная мать начала думать, что бремя магического креста было отдано ей зря, и та хотела завершить все дело миром и просто передать крест кому-либо из её родственников. Но гордая девочка отказалась от этой возможности, и решила доказать всем что она достойный приемник своего отца. Она слышала о далекой войне за грааль на севере, в Сибири, и направилась туда ради одной цели – победа. Победив в таком состязании как святой грааль, она докажет свой потенциал как мага, и сможет вернуться домой с гордой головой. К тому же, бесплатное исполнение желания тоже привлекало молодую девушку.

И вот, забрав будущий катализатор для призыва из своей семьи, оставив записку своей матери напоследок, она убежала из дома. Приехав в город Ванавара, она призвала Арчера, сама же начав подготавливать свою мастерскую. И пусть слуга посчитал её слишком спешащей и неопытной, Кунсулу докажет и ему, что она готова ко всему.

Первые пару дней все шло хорошо и по плану, и она сумела доделать свою мастерскую, на что Арчер сказал лишь одно:

— Молодец.

Кунсулу видела в тот момент в его взгляде легкую усмешку, либо удивление. Чтобы это ни было, она решила не продолжать ссорится со слугой и продолжила действовать согласно плану. Её слуга был сильнейшим в своем классе, и она знала, что с ним, точно победит эту войну.

Как только она узнала о тенях Ассасина, что убивают жителей по ночам, она приказала Арчеру разбираться с ними на месте. Знать, что кто-то нарушает правило скрытности магов, так ещё и в такой отвратительной форме, было для неё невыносимо.

В ночь 3 декабря Кунсулу готовилась в своей мастерской к предстоящему выходу. До этого она оставляла все на Арчера, но поставлять ману слуге гораздо проще, когда ты близок к нему, поэтому девушка решила подготовить себе припасы для боя магов. Она могла бы выйти лишь в качестве поддержки слуги, но Кунсулу не собиралась стоять в стороне, в то время как её слуга будет в бою. Её магический крест должен использоваться по его назначению.

Однако подготовка прервалась одним сообщением от её слуги. Обычно Арчер передавал информацию простыми посланиями, но в этот раз поток мыслей был с пометкой “срочно”. Сообщение было довольно кратким:

\- Вступил в ближний бой с Берсеркером. Был отправлен. Силы на исходе. Что прикажешь?

Кунсулу чуть не упала на пол после такого. Мало того, что её слуга без спроса вступил в бой с опаснейшим противником в ближнем бою, так ещё и сумел отравиться каким-то образом. Однако злость опережало сильнейшее беспокойство за слугу, она не знала, что делать в подобной критической ситуации. Не придумав ничего лучше, она решила воспользоваться своим тузом в рукаве. Точнее, одним из трех.

_“Командным заклинанием, приказываю! Вернись ко мне, Арчер, немедленно!”_

Вспышка красного света. Слуга материализовался рядом со своим мастером. Узор уменьшился в размере, напоминая об оплате за столь мощное заклинание.

Арчер тут же встал на колено и склонил голову.

— Прости, мастер. Видимо я не так силен против перевертышей, как против обычных чудовищ…

— Что случилось, можешь рассказать??

Слуга быстро рассказал, как он покинул пост чтобы принять вызов на бой, и проиграл в нем.

— Яд не смертельный… Почти. – Слабо улыбнувшись сказал лучник. – Жить буду… Пару дней.

— Что ты такое говоришь?!

Арчер закрыл глаза и опустил голову, молча начав слушать укоры ему. Все это он уже слышал, и не раз. Ещё при жизни. Слуга знал, что ей нужно просто выпустить пар, и после этого он расскажет мастеру о той возможности, что он успел заметить на посту.

Спустя несколько минут, девушка глубоко вздохнула, и спросила недовольно:

— И что нам делать теперь? Я не смогу вывести такой яд, у меня нет такой возможности. Возможно я могу попытаться его замедлить…

— Мастер. Я знаю, что ты вряд ли бы вылечила меня от подобного яда. Однако, я кое-что заметил, что может нам помочь. Вернее, кое-кого…

Кунсулу подняла бровь, изумившись:

— О чем ты говоришь, Арчер?

…

И вот, на следующее утро, согласно плану её слуги, молодая девушка пришла к отелю. Она вся была закутана в шубу, и одела горнолыжные очки, чтобы никто не запомнил её лицо. К тому же на улице было довольно холодно, а тратить ману на обогрев она не собиралась. Подойдя к дверям отеля, она вошла в него. Найти мага было довольно просто, если тот не скрывается. Однако если все же скрывается, Кунсулу найдет её просто по описанию внешности.

Она направилась к стойке регистрации…

**Церковь. 2-е декабря 22:00**

Внутри церкви Ванавары, в гостиной, за столом сидели два человека и обсуждали важные и не очень дела. Один из них был Михаилом Победоносцем, пожилым священником этой церкви и по совместительству наблюдателем всех войн за грааль. Перед ним сидел Ангус Бун, зрелого вида мужчина, представитель часовой башни в этой итерации войны. Его драгоценный чемоданчик находился недалеко от его ноги. Оба мужчины только что поужинали, и в данный момент пили черный чай со сладостями.

— Так значит, у вас все хорошо? Никаких проблем, никакого раскрытия… Все идет стабильно. – Начал разговор Ангус, пожелавший разбавить тишину.

— Именно так. – Кивнув, ответил старик. – Опергруппа инквизиторов сейчас занята поиском мастеров, но мы уже нашли пять мастеров и идентифицировали их слуг, так что это просто дело времени. Так же произошел небольшой инцидент с убийствами прошедшей ночью, но мы уладили это.

— Приятно слышать, что у Церкви в этом проекте нет никаких проблем. Порой даже не верится, что вы так просто согласились помогать башне в этом деле.

Михаил почесал свою седую бороду, и затем угрюмо ответил:

— Мы не собираемся сидеть сложа руки пока угроза для всего мира просто сидит рядом с нами. Союз с вами лишь пойдет на пользу, в этом проекте действительно не стоит вспоминать старые разногласия.

— Согласен. – Кивнул Ангус. – Есть какие-то продвижения в проекте?

— Есть. Не знаю, сообщали ли конкретно тебе, но с недавних пор у нас теперь есть мастерская по производству големов.

— О? – Поднял бровь Ангус. – Я думал церковь не занимается подобной магией. Но судя по обстоятельствам…

— Обстоятельства всегда важны, дорогой мой друг. Порой у нас появляются одаренные люди, как и у вас, и терять их талант было бы прискорбно. Поэтому некоторые из них попадают сюда, в Ванавару. Один из таких талантов был мастером создания големов, поэтому мы и решили создать мастерскую. Знаете, довольно полезные существа. С помощью них можно в разы быстрее починить ущерб от слуг, порой даже одной ночи хватает. К тому же, в отличие от гомункулов, их можно создать из чего угодно. Большинство наших големов деревянные, но также есть и глиняные и для особо тяжелых работ стальные.

— И сколько у вас сейчас юнитов? Пара десятков?

— Больше, около 40. Признаюсь, что порой мы их используем не только ради сохранения секретности, но и на нужды церкви. От этого и такое количество. К тому же следить за ними наиболее просто, а эффективность довольно высокая.

Ангус призадумался, не слишком ли высоко влияние церкви на Ванавару. Такое чувство, что они к себе прибрали весь город, может от этого церковь и идет на поводу? Но он решил, что нет смысла думать над твердостью союза, гораздо важнее его дела.

— Кстати, что там с “Варварой”? – Сменил тему Ангус, допив свою кружку чая.

Михаил нахмурился. Он боялся, что рано или поздно башня спросит его об этом, и вот пришел час его расплаты. Он ответит перед башней и перед богом прямо сейчас.

— “Варвара”, да… Видите ли, мы потеряли контакт.

— Что?

Ангус смотрел на наблюдателя с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он был готов вонзится в старика в эту же минуту, и начать допытывать его насчет такой важной информации и почему церковь не сообщила её раньше, но сдерживал себя, и лишь сжал кулак под столом.

— “Варвара” не выходила на связь уже 2 года. После закрытия проекта, от неё не поступало никаких сигналов, однако наши сообщения она принимала. Последнее сообщение от неё было - “Прекратите оттягивать неизбежное. Я не собираюсь участвовать в вашем фарсе.” После этого она полностью закрыла контакт, и мы не смогли обнаружить её на её месте. Видимо она сменила местоположение, но куда конкретно, мы так и не узнали за все это время. От неё ни осталось ни следа.

— Черт возьми…

Ангус не скрывал своего расстройства. Его задание заключалось в проверке состояния проекта, и состояние пропало без вести, наихудший вариант событий. Эту работу теперь ему предстоит разгребать.

\- Хорошо. Я понял. – Сжав в последний раз свой кулак, Ангус посмотрел четко в глаза Михаилу. – Значит мне нужна от вас помощь. Пара людей, не более. Если вы не смогли справиться, я сделаю вашу работу. Найти проект “Варвара” и выяснить, что произошло с ним. Это одно из моих заданий с часовой башни.

Старик нахмурился задумавшись. Доев пряник, и положив пустую чашку чая на стол, он наконец ответил:

— Так уж и быть. Пару людей я могу предоставить. Однако знайте вот что, мой дорогой друг. – В этот момент Михаил немного нагнулся над столом, и приблизился к представителю так, словно говорил ему огромный секрет. – В этой итерации что-то идет не так. И говоря не так, я имею в виду серьезные проблемы.

— Например? – Недоверчиво поднял бровь Ангус.

— Божественные души. Грааль начал их призывать.

Наступила тишина. Михаил встал, и убрал посуду со стола, так же протерев его от крошек. Ангус все это время не двигался, все так же сидя подбирая свой подбородок руками, не меняя позу после услышанного. Наконец, встав со стула, он посмотрел на священника, и спросил, как можно спокойнее:

— Насколько все плохо?

— Мы нашли как минимум две героических души с божественной кровью. К тому же, видимо в этой итерации будет снова больше семи слуг и мастеров. Вы ведь знаете, предвестником чего является божественная кровь слуг?

— Прекрасно знаю и без вас. – Огрызнулся Ангус. – Лучше скажите, это все? Или есть ещё какие-то серьезные проблемы, о которых вы решили умолчать?

Михаил усмехнулся.

— Нет, за исключением усиления проблем с севера. Но думаю вы уже сами, про это все слышали. С каждой итерацией это проблема все больше, и вот уже как год мы её решаем в конце каждого цикла.

—Да, я понял. Видимо придется идти на болота.

— Придется… — С тоской сказал сам себе Михаил.

Ангус не собирался больше терять время. Он попросил у наблюдателя привести людей к нему, и собирался немедленно отправится в вылазку. Однако, священник ответил, что может поставить людей лишь на следующий день, и представитель часовой башни поспешно покинул здание церкви.

Простая работенка, на которую он согласился бы в любом случае, неожиданно приобрела гораздо более серьезный оттенок. Теперь он так же задал себе собственную цель – выяснить что происходит, и как можно быстрее. Церковь хоть и в союзе, на деле же все ещё являлась их врагом. Наблюдатель явно не договаривает, союзников у него нет, поэтому придется провести собственное расследование. И на это у него будет около суток.

**Отель Ванавары. 3-е декабря, 8:30**

Ольга до сих пор не могла поверить, что произошло. К ней в комнату постучалась какая-то девушка, вся закутанная в одежду. После этого та начала расспрашивать что-то про магию и прошлую ночь, на что священница ничего не могла ответить. Вскоре после этого она разозлилась, и выпалила что она является мастером, как и Ольга. Показав свои командные заклинания в форме солнца, девушка начала просить войти и спокойно поговорить с глазу на глаз.

И вот, перед Ольгой за столом сидела молодая девушка. Она представилась как Кунсулу. Судя по внешнему виду, она была родом с юга. Возможно Казахстан или Монголия, Ольга не была уверена. Что её больше всего поражало, так это настойчивость этой девушки, которая была настолько уверена в себе, что это доходило до наглости.

— Поэтому, прошу вас, дорогая Ольга, помочь мне и моему слуге восстановится от этой потери. Вы же можете вывести яд из слуги, да?

— Ну… Да, могу. – Ольга не успевала отвечать, как её собеседница уже начинала свой ответ.

— Отлично, как я и думала! Так вот, в обмен на всего-то лечение, я предлагаю довольно ценную вещь. Перемирие со мной. Как вы могли заметить, я уже не собираюсь на вас нападать, иначе бы я могла заставить вас силой, но я решила пойти к вам навстречу, и тем самым сделать и вам что-то полезное.

— Полезное, ага. Вломилась в чужую комнату, начала требовать всё что важно тебе и не даешь бедной девушке и слово сказать. – Послышался голос недалеко от стола. Сразу же после этого там появилась фигура Арчера.

— Арчер! Не вмешивайся в разговор. – Строго посмотрела на него Кунсулу.

\- С чего это нет? Вы мою судьбу тут решаете, я тоже должен иметь право голоса.

Кунсулу глубого вздохнула. Ольга взяла на себя шанс тишины и сказала громким тоном:

\- Послушайте! Да, ладно, я готова вам помочь с вашей проблемой яда. Вот только и вы меня послушаете.

Кунсула довольная взглянула на Ольгу, в то время как Арчер дружелюбно улыбнулся священнице.

— Девушка, безумно вам благодарен. Хоть я и выгляжу здоровым, внутри я умираю. И не только от яда. – На последней фразе взгляд слуги немного покосился на своего мастера.

— Конечно, Арчер. Умираешь от стыда, я знаю. – Вздох слуги был слышен лишь ему одному. – Но ничего, мы сейчас исправим твои ошибки. Вылечим, напоим чаем, и будешь как новенький.

—Ага, надеюсь в этот раз будет что-то поинтереснее чем стоять на посту и стрелять в теней…

Кунсулу снова начала недовольно разговаривать с собственным слугой, на этот раз на тему ответственности. Арчер выслушивал и делал свои ремарки, продолжая стоять на своем. Насмотревшись на все это, Ольга думала о том, что отношения со своим слугой видимо никогда не бывают простыми. Вскоре, в момент затишья, священница вновь подала голос:

— Я согласна лишь при одном условии.

— А, точно. И каком же? – Поинтересовалась Кунсулу.

— Вы поможете мне найти моего слугу.

Слуга и мастер невольно переглянулись друг с другом. Лучник лишь что-то с подозрением прошептал себе под нос. Молчание висело несколько секунд, затем Кунсулу заговорила:

— Что? В смысле найти твоего слугу?

— Я сейчас все расскажу… - Ольга неловко засмущалась, поняв странность своей просьбы

Рассказ был недолгим. Священница объяснила им, что её слуга убегает от неё по собственной воле, а также рассказала, что на том наложено проклятье на разум, из-за чего он так себя и ведет.

— Поэтому я и прошу именно вас… Ваш слуга класса Арчер, он идеален для поиска каких-либо целей. Я не могу найти ни одного его следа, за исключением моих снов. Поэтому я прошу вашей помощи. В обмен я вылечу вашего слугу, как вы и просите.

Ольга смотрела на Кунсулу не скрывая своей тоски. Девочке почему-то стало жалко эту священницу, и она вздохнула для самой себя.

— Так уж и быть, это честная сделка. Пусть и довольно странная. Я согласна организовать временное союзничество до того, как ты найдешь своего слугу и уладишь все дела с ним. Но после этого… Думаю, сама понимаешь.

— Конечно, благодарю вас.

Ольга поклонилась своей собеседнице. Пусть и по контракту, но между ними возникла дружественная связь.

**4 глава**

**Лес к северу от Ванавары. 3-е декабря 10:20**

Стволы деревьев заслоняли солнце. Однако те лучи, что доходили до земли, ярко отражались от света. Алан передвигался по лесу, в сторону города. Рядом с ним в духовной форме находился Райдер. Слуга был рядом со своим мастером, как верный пес. Он желал снова отправится в бой, к новым сражениям и подвигам. Но все же, приказы мастера были первоочередной важности. Поэтому приходилось просто следить за своим мастером.

Сам же мастер в это время думал лишь о том, что перед ним встретился противник, которого не смог убить его слуга. Райдер клялся, что прокусил руку Ассасина несколько раз, но та не сломалась ни разу. Алан не винил в этом волка, он знал, что из-за истинного имени и метки на слуге, волк никогда не смог бы его убить. Значит, чтобы победить, Алану необходимо найти другой способ убийства этого слуги.

В этот момент, атмосфера резко изменилась. Райдер ощутил сильную жажду убийства, и прыгнул прямо на снаряды, что летели в его мастера. Пара кинжалов вонзилась в его шкуру. Но не успела потечь кровь из ран, как виновник этой атаки уже прижался к земле гигантской лапой. Ассасин, настоящий, а не его тень.

Алан развернул свое кресло на своего потенциального убийцу. Слуга изворачивался под лапой Райдера, пытаясь выбраться.

— Кхе кхе… У этого волка чувства куда острее чем я думал. И для такого гиганта он двигается слишком быстро. Сколько людей ты скормил ему, старик?

— Ассасин. Молчать.

Алан снял перчатку со своей руки. Его немощная рука утратила былую силу, но его колдовство было все так же сильно. Он направил ладонь на Ассасина, и подал свою магическую энергию.

Поток маны захлестнул Ассасина. Маны было действительно много, в своих мыслях он желал поглотить такое же количество, чтобы продолжать свои коварные планы. Но эта мана была не пищей для слуги, а приказом. Некая имитация командного заклинания. Магия подчинения.

— Ха? – Череп в снегу ухмыльнулся, и заразился смехом.

Алан был непреклонен. Несмотря на то, что Ассасин смог частично сбить действие заклинания, Алан уверенно смотрел на свой новый инструмент.

— Ассасин. Ты теперь принадлежишь мне.

— Я никому не принадлежу, старый хрыч. Единственный кому я подчиняюсь – я сам. – Приказ молчания явно не работал на этого слугу.

Алан подал знак Райдеру и тот вонзил пару когтей в спину Ассасина. Крик боли прошелся по лесу, и после него началась торговля:

— Хорошо, я тебя понял… - Ассасин не собирался сдаваться перед другим мастером – Если ты хочешь меня живым, то только под условиями.

Алан свистнул. Райдер взял голову Ассасина в пасть, и чуть вонзил свои клыки.

Но то, что произошло дальше, удивило Алана. Ассасин не стал молить о пощаде, или молча принял свою смерть. Он снова разразился смехом. Издевательским смехом. Слуга смеялся над мастером, который пытался сделать все, чтобы подчинить его своей воле.

“Этот слуга безумец.” В своих мыслях подумал Алан. Как бы то ни было, он собирался его использовать. Видимо это безумие мешает его приказам, и он имеет сопротивление к ним. Мастер приказал Райдеру убрать голову из пасти. Ассасина снова прижали в снег.

— Условия задаю я, а не ты, Ассасин.

— Да, да, я понимаю, дедуля. Давай уже, говори их. Может я даже соглашусь. Перспектива быть съеденным мне тоже нравится, так что, предлагай что-то хорошее.

— Ассасин. Ты убьешь для меня пару мастеров.

Череп опешил от подобного заявления.

— Дед, ты серьезно? Я и без тебя бы это сделал. Да и с твоим волком не думаю, что тебе вообще нужны мои услуги.

— Ты убьешь для меня пару мастеров. Я знаю их местоположение. Так же я знаю, что ты ешь сердца людей, но сейчас ты видимо на пределе маны, раз лично пошел в атаку, без использования теней. Я предоставлю тебе ману и сердца мастеров, в обмен на твое подчинение.

Череп замолчал. Ассасин задумался над подобным предложением.

— Контракт? – Прищурившись за маской спросил Ассасин

— Нет. Лишь мана. Подобный слуга как ты, мне не нужен.

— В таком случае я готов на эту сделку. А теперь отпусти…

— Я не закончил. – Резко выпалил Алан. - Естественно, так же второе условие, что ты не будешь атаковать меня или моего слугу, пока не выполнишь заказ.

Череп усмехнулся.

— Дедуль, уж мне-то можете не говорить такую банальщину. Я и не собирался это делать. Смотря на твоего слугу, я понимаю, что одно лишнее движение и меня раскромсают на куски. Так что, да, сохранность клиента я обеспечу.

— Отлично. В таком случае ты под моим контролем. – Алан слабо улыбнулся.

— Временно, ага. – Череп отвечал без доли удовольствия. - И пока ты тоже выполняешь свою часть сделки.

Мастер приказал Райдеру отпустить Ассасина. Тот быстро встал. Его сильно раздражал этот старик, и слуга был готов убить его, раз появилась возможность, но его сдержала возможность продолжить жизнь. Тем более, если у него действительно появится стабильный приток маны, все для него станет только лучше.

— За мной. Райдер, следи за черепом. Ассасин, если войдешь в духовную форму, мой слуга тебя тут же убьет.

Коляска Алана снова покатилась по снегу. Но на этот раз не в сторону города. Ситуация теперь куда больше под контролем мастера, и тот не смог скрыть свою улыбку, которую видел лишь он сам.

**Юг Ванавары. 3-е декабря 23:40**

Я устал.

Сколько прошло времени с момента спасения? Я не знаю. Все это время я бродил, в поисках чего-то. Кажется я искал теней, но ни одной из них я не встретил ни днем, ни вечером. Моя цель сбилась, и я начал просто ходить, и искать хоть какое-то занятие. Ни одного я так и не смог найти.

Смотреть на людей было противно. Неважно какие, радостные или злые, я не мог смотреть на их лица. На их жизнь. Когда ты просто тень в жизни города, гораздо проще бродить по нему незаметно. Но незаметность не делала меня слепцом.

Моя вторая жизнь так и не обрела даже начало. Старое чувство отчаянья вернулось. Я начал жить по-старому, просто ждать чего-либо. Это ожидание начинало сводить меня с ума.

Уже наступила ночь. Как быстро летит время. Солнца больше не видно. Осмотревшись, я понял, что сижу на крыше здания и смотрю на город, свесив ноги с края. Мои руки опираются назад.

Я закрыл глаза, но тут же открыл их. Каждый раз, как я их открываю, я возвращаюсь на то плодородное поле. Это начало происходить после битвы с Берсеркером. Мне нельзя предаваться мечтам, мне нужно лишь смотреть в настоящее и думать о будущем.

В атмосфере что-то изменилось. Кажется, вражеский слуга вошел в мою зону влияния. Он четко объявляет о своем приходе, не скрывается как тени, и не появляется из ниоткуда как Берсеркер. Мне плевать, я не сдвинулся с места. Если он захочет сражаться – да будет так.

Взгляд был направлен на парк. На то место, где я должен был погибнуть, но не умер. Именно он спас меня от смерти, но…

— Хо...? Кажется сегодня у вас будет большой улов, мастер. – Раздался голос сверху меня.

Я развернул голову, и увидел, что на небоскребе недалеко от меня, стоит героическая душа. Иначе его никак нельзя было назвать. Одним своим видом, слуга показывал насколько он силен и могущественен. Он смотрел прямо на меня, с нескрываемым интересом.

Поодаль него была фигура менее значительная, настолько, что я даже поначалу не заметил его. Это был молодой паренек, лет 17-19. Он старался стоять уверенно, но его неопытность была видна даже моему глазу.

Я встал, и молча взглянул на вражеского слугу. Видимо сейчас будет битва. Как обычно, не на жизнь, а на смерть. У меня нет выбора кроме как сражаться. Придется поработать.

— Это твой тест, пес.

Над золотым слугой появилось три, таких же золотых, как и он сам, портала. Из них начали выходить острия оружий. Один топор, два меча. Одного взгляда на них было достаточно чтобы стало ясно, что они наполнены большим количеством маны. Это было оружие времен эры богов.

Три оружия по команде своего слуги незамедлительно полетели прямо на меня…

**Юг Ванавары. 3-е декабря 23:35**

Гильгамеш решился в эту ночь провести патруль по городу, ходя по крышам. Будучи слугой, ему не составляло проблем перемещаться с одного здания на другое, но своему мастеру ему приходилось помогать с помощью некоторых фантазмов врат вавилона. Арчеру было все равно, будет ли его мастер рядом с ним или нет, поэтому слуга помогал ему по просьбе последнего.

В эту ночь они впервые встретили тень Ассасина. Арчер лишь сказал, что эта тень не является слугой, но она была похожа по своей душе на тех слуг, что он до этого убил. Их души уже находятся в большом псевдо-граале. Однако у теней нет душ, и они просто растворяются в воздухе на ману, будучи фамильярами своего мастера.

Гильгамеш уже снова было заскучал, пока он не заметил вдалеке, на крыше, отчетливую фигуру слуги. Слуга почти не скрывал своего присутствия, и просто ожидал чего-то. Но не это привлекло внимание короля героев. От слуги излучался необычный поток маны. Такой праны, король героев, думал больше никогда не увидит. Тем более в этой войне.

Немедленно перепрыгнув на ближайший небоскреб, Гильгамеш присмотрелся к слуге сверху. Его глаза не обманули его, и перед ним действительно находился невероятно древний слуга. Слуга, что был на заре времен. В то время, боги лишь начинали свою деятельность, и не все боги появились на свет. В это древнее время, человечество только-только появилось на свет, и лишь делало свои первые шаги, на пути к великой истории. Заря времен. Первая эра. Первобытная эпоха.

— Хо...? Кажется сегодня у вас будет большой улов, мастер. – Не скрывая свой интерес, сказал Арчер.

Оливер быстренько осмотрел вражеского слугу. Без особой одежды, без оружия. Он стоял как ни в чем не бывало. Характеристики на высоком уровне, но остальное было настолько… Необычно, что Оливер сильно опешил. Что это за слуга? Действительно ли возможно иметь два класса одновременно? Но одна вещь больше всего беспокоила Оливера — это реакция его слуги.

— Арчер… Ты знаешь, что это за слуга?

В ответ он услышал лишь небольшой смешок.

— Я в первый раз его вижу.

Короткий ответ, Арчер не собирался тратить время на разговоры. Их всегда можно отложить. Впервые за эту войну он захотел сразиться. Он точно не знал силы этого слуги, но лишь одно его свечение, привлекало Гильгамеша как бриллиант сороку.

— Это твой тест, пес.

Три портала мгновенно появились над Арчером. Он достал оружия из эры богов. Оливер раскрыл глаза от удивления, он не думал, что Гильгамеш достанет так скоро такие ценные оружия.

Оружия полетели со скоростью звука. Проморгав свои глаза, Оливер удивился больше прежнего. Ассасин стоял совершенно без ран. В руке он держал меч, который только что был направлен прямо на него.

Гильгамеш сильно нахмурился.

— Кто разрешал тебе трогать мои сокровища, шавка?

Ассасин броском взглянул на меч, что он держал в руках, и недолго думая, выбросил его. Не достигнув земли, меч исчез и вернулся во сокровищницу хозяина.

Арчер приподнял бровь, и лишь хмыкнул в ответ. К его трем порталам добавилось ещё два, и вот уже пять фантазмов были готовы к выстрелу. Ассасин стоял недвижимо, не показывая каких-либо эмоций. Лишь Оливер в этой ситуации испытывал сильное удивление.

Пять вспышек поочередно пронзили воздух. Ассасин успел поймать первый меч, летящий на него, и использовать его чтобы отбить копье и секиру, от оставшихся двух орудий он увернулся, отпрыгнув. Закончив контратаку, Ассасин снова выбросил позаимствованный меч. После этого он взглянул прямо в глаза Арчера.

— Интересно. – Лишь одно слово вышло из уст короля героев.

Гильгамеш улыбнулся. К пяти вратам вавилона добавилось ещё пять. Не тратя время на разговоры, оружия полетели к своей цели поочередно. Топор, пять мечей, два копья, один кинжал и булава.

Схваченный топор отбил копье и меч, затем был выброшен чтобы его заменила булава. Оставшиеся клинки отбивались один за другим, Ассасин не забывал отступать назад. Однако времени на реакцию было все меньше, и один меч попал точно в туловище. Все это произошло за долю секунду, и меч в туловище слуги, быстро вернулся в оружейную, вместе с выкинутой булавой.

Глаза Гильгамеша снова прищурились, но на этот раз он присмотрелся к самому слуге. Он впервые за это сражение увидел метку на его спине, и, прочитав её, слуга усмехнулся. После смешка же он рассмеялся.

— Арчер?! – Оливер не знал как отреагировать на резкий смех его слуги. Смех, который он искренне не понимал.

Арчер быстро выпрямил голову от смеха. Его улыбка сияла до ушей.

— Узри же, мастер! Увидь этого слугу. Первый убийца, на которого обратил свой взор сам создатель!

— Первый убийца...?

Оливер перенес свой взгляд на Ассасина. Рана все так же сияла на его туловище, она медленно затягивалась. Ассасин сильно нахмурился, впервые показав свои эмоции.

— Погоди, Арчер, неужели ты хочешь сказать, что…?  
— И это после разговоров о древности. Хахаха! Отлично!

К десятку врат прибавилось ещё пять. Оружия медленно начали выходить из порталов. Гильгамеш распростер руки.

— Покажи же, на что ты способен, Ассасин!

Ассасин лишь цокнул языком в ответ. Снаряды снова полетели в него. Слуга знал, что он не сможет отбить и уклонится более чем от 12 орудий. Дальше ему придется надеяться на удачу, на которую он никогда не надеялся.

Орудия пролетели словно пули, для Оливера это больше походило на расстрел нежели тест. Но Ассасин снова смог уклонится и заблокировать достаточно быстро, чтобы стоять на ногах. Однако теперь он был ранен дважды. Но все так же стоял безоружный,

Гильгамеш не стал раскрывать новые врата. Его улыбка стала слабее, а взгляд потерял былой интерес.

— Что-ж. Дам честь подобной как ты душе, и добью тебя своими древнейшими сокровищами.

Из всех порталов начали выходить действительно роскошные оружия. Оригиналы и прототипы. Оружия рангов А и выше. Мощнейшие орудия, использованные различными героями, обладающие уникальными свойствами. Гильгамеш решил поиграться с этим слугой, похваставшись перед ним своими сокровищами. Он знал, что он победит и без подобных сокровищ, однако ему захотелось добить эту прискорбную душу именно такой мощью.

Ассасин тяжело вздохнул, собрав в руки остатки сил. Выиграть было невозможно в таких условиях. Арчер был слишком силен, а подобраться к нему для использования фантазма было нереально. Но лучик надежды появился в одном из порталов Врат Вавилона.

По приказу своего хозяина, великие оружия полетели, все так же держа строй, по очереди, в одинокого слугу.

_Вот оно._

Одно из орудий вызвало взрыв пыли на крыше, другие же высекли искры молний, оставшиеся послали огненные волны. Оливер выдохнул, все было кончено. Он был немного расстроен, но все же рад, что не было сильного сопротивления. Маг начал искать глазами поток маны от такой убитой души, но к его удивлению, ничего не обнаружил. Быстро переведя взгляд на Арчера, он увидел хмурость в его взгляде.

Столб пыли спал, фигура Ассасина стояла без единой новой царапины. Он держал в правой руке один из мечей залпа врат. Держал крепко и уверенно, не собираясь отпускать.

— Значит все-таки решил украсть мое сокровище, шавка. – С презрением сказал Гильгамеш, свысока смотря на своего противника, не закрывая своих порталов.

Ассасин усмехнулся. Он улыбнулся, смотря на меч в своей руке, затем посмотрел на Арчера и впервые заговорил с ним:

— Твоим? Этот меч, как я предполагаю, и большинство других мечей в твоей сокровищнице, принадлежит не тебе. Если уж он и должен кому-то принадлежать из местных, так это мне.

— Что? Да как ты смеешь…

Интерес Арчера испарился, вместо него проявилась одна злость. Из врат появился второй отряд оружия, который тут же выстрелил в оппонента.

Оливер внимательно смотрел за Ассасином в этот момент, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Его мана изменилась, она поменяла окраску. С помощью этого меча, он отбил все пятнадцать оружий из врат, и при этом не сдвинулся с места. После этого, Ассасин взял меч двумя руками, и выдохнул пар изо рта, смотря прямо на Арчера. Он принял агрессивную стойку, готовясь к атаке.

— Арчер! Верни этот меч обратно себе!

— Шавка, ты думаешь я не пытался? – Недовольно ответил Гил. Однако в недовольстве был скрыт жутчайший интерес. — Я не могу. Это больше не мой меч.

— Что? – Глаза Оливер расширились, когда он видел злость и негодование в глазах Гила в этот момент.

— Я лишь забрал то, что принадлежит мне по крови. – Ответил на вопрос мастера Ассасин.

Напряжение возрастало. То, что было простым тестом, неожиданно переросло в настоящую битву слуг.

— Вперед, король героев. Теперь я полностью готов сражаться с таким героем как ты.

Гильгамеш раскрыл ещё пять врат, увеличив их количество до 20. Он цокнул языком.

— Подумать только, что я трачу так много на такого…

**23:43**

_Вот оно._

Ассасин узнает этот меч из тысячи. Он лично видел его создание. Его собственный потомок, выковал его в то время, когда Ассасин ещё не полностью потерял разум. Это был первый меч. Меч, созданный одним из первых кузнецов на свете. Тубал был действительно искусным кузнецом, но он решил посвятить себя сотворению орудий убийства. Таким образом в его голове родилась идея создать меч. Первое оружие, созданное для убийства другого человека. Не для охоты, не для защиты, не для самообороны. Оружие, изначально сделанное для убийства другого человека.

И дал Тубал ему имя – Сабверд. И стал Сабверд источником великих побед, и великих несчастий. Будучи началом, начал, именно он стал основой для создания всех остальных мечей. Прототип, который в своей жизни не стал чьим-либо, и лишь переходил из рук в руки, в конце концов закончив свое путешествие в сокровищах Урука.

Не получив собственную легенду, и не попав в руки сильного героя, меч забылся в схронах истории. Меч сохранился лишь во Вратах Вавилона слуги Гильгамеша, и больше нигде. Будучи оригиналом всех мечей, он имеет невероятную мощь, но не более. В нем не было особой магической силы или демонического проклятья.

По крайней мере, так думал Гильгамеш.

Ассасин, тут же схватил этот меч на лету. Через его рукоять он ощутил невероятную силу и мощь. Легкость рукояти, плавность движений. Но, кроме этого, Ассасин получил и другое. Невероятное количество опыта.

Спустя тысячелетия, Сабверд вобрал в себя миллионы убийств. Он впитывал в себя каждое убийство, будучи созданным лишь для него, что производили его копии и копии копий. Тем самым, прототип всех мечей, стал олицетворением навыка ближнего боя. Внутри него содержалась вся история убийств. Сабверд копит свою силу с историей человечества, и на данный момент, можно сказать, в некотором роде является сильнейшим мечом.

Ассасин видел. Теперь он видел насколько простые траектории каждого снаряда. Арчер не использовал особых техник стрельбы, он лишь использовал невероятную силу своих необычных стрел, и их количество. Одного этого хватило бы чтобы убить любого обычного слугу.

Но с новым опытом, Ассасин перестал быть обычным слугой. Держа в руках сильнейший меч, он знал как ему нужно двигаться, и с какой скоростью, чтобы отбить все оставшиеся снаряды. Неважно с какой они силой, неважно с какой магией, точность и уверенность удара меча скомпенсирует это.

Ассасин отразил все выстрелы, поднялось облако пыли. Он выдохнул, и посмотрел на Сабверд в его руке. Улыбнувшись удаче судьбы, Ассасин сказал про себя:

— Спасибо, Тубал. Не думал, что твое орудие по итогу так сильно мне поможет.

Пыль рассеялась. Арчер впереди все так же высокомерно стоял над ним, готовясь продолжать свой расстрел. Однако, теперь, Ассасин не видел в нем былой опасности. Наоборот, он видел в нем настоящего врага. Врага, которого можно было победить.

— Значит все-таки решил украсть мое сокровище, шавка. – С презрением сказал Арчер.

Ассасин усмехнулся. Он улыбнулся, смотря на меч в своей руке, затем посмотрел на Арчера и решил высказать ему:

— Твоим? Этот меч, как я предполагаю, и большинство других мечей в твоей сокровищнице, принадлежит не тебе. Если уж он и должен кому-то принадлежать из местных, так это мне.

— Что? Да как ты смеешь…

Ассасин принял стойку, мгновенно сделав 22 действия. Он знал, что будет ещё один залп, и принял форму воды, готовясь принять на себя любые атаки, как ручей, а затем пойти бурным потоком, как цунами, в атаку.

— Вперед, король героев. Теперь я полностью готов сражаться с таким героем как ты.

Лишь его кровь, кровь первого убийцы, могла активировать истинную силу Сабверда. Для всех остальных, это был бы просто меч отличного качества. Но только не для Ассасина. Он испытал на себе опыт каждого мечника, жившего на Земле, и был готов использовать его в борьбе с высокомерным золотым слугой. Его первая победа будет достигнута с помощью его собственного потомка.

Оружия полетели. Снова прямолинейность, Ассасин улыбнулся, понимая, что оппонент его недооценил.

**_Сигурд_ **

Со строгостью севера, с невероятной точностью, без каких-либо ошибок, слуга разрушил каждое орудие, не дав ему даже поцарапать собственное тело. С подобной силой он мог бы разрезать и других слуг, но на этот раз единственные его цели для убийств были снаряды Арчера.

Больше ничего не существовало для него. Был лишь его меч, его враг, снаряды врага, и поле боя. Все остальное перестало существовать для слуги, будучи неважным на данный момент.

Новый залп. 20 снарядов.

**_Мурамаса_ **

Меч с невероятной изысканностью и красотой отбивал оружия. После пятого снаряда, слуга начал идти вперед, продвигаясь медленно, как поток ручейка сквозь камни. Его глаза ловили каждое движение и траекторию снарядов, и его руки с мечом в них, тут же отбивали их, мгновенно переходя на следующий снаряд. Прекрасные инстинкты меча, пережившего кучи дуэлей, смогли с легкостью справится с другими оружиями.

Ассасин дошел до края крыши, где он впервые увидел Арчера. Отсюда ему придется прыгнуть на здание впереди, и бежать по стене вверх, чтобы дойти до Арчера.

Открылись новые порталы. Новый залп с крыши, на этот раз с разных траекторий и с разной скоростью. Король Героев начал играть серьезнее.

**_Лугх_ **

Ещё до того, как снаряды полетели на него, Ассасин уже принял стойку ветра, и начал контратаковать лишь те оружия, что являлись для него смертельной опасностью. Поскольку они все ещё были с одного направления, это не заняло у него множество времени, и отбив последнее копье, он тут же прыгнул на здание впереди него.

Неожиданно, несколько порталов раскрылись прямо вокруг Ассасина, в нескольких метрах от него. Но Арчер не знал, что Ассасин не убирал свою стойку ветра.

**_Карл Великий_ **

Ассасин использовал меч в качестве защиты, и используя свой импульс от прыжка, он раскрутился прямо в воздухе, смещая баланс тела от гравитации. Тем самым, слуга, словно волчок, отбил все оружие, летящее прямо на него, и вонзил свой меч в здание.

Не успел Ассасин начать разгон по стене здания наверх, как враг открыл 32 портала прямо над ним. Все из них были полны смертельно опасного оружия. Каждый портал был далек друг от друга, и стрелял с разной скоростью, большинство из них одновременно. Король героев не собирался продолжать сражение с вором своих сокровищ.

Ассасин не успел сменить стойку, и ему приходилось сражаться с таким количеством снарядов со стойкой ветра. Но это и дало ему одно преимущество – он продолжал подниматься вперед и вверх. Несмотря ни на что, он достигнет вершины.

Впереди опасность. Метательный диск. Скорость слишком быстрая. Помимо диска, в него направлялись катана и алебарда, с разных направлений. Три разных оружия, с трех разных направлений, летят на гигантской скорости, уклонится от всех них было невозможно, а заблокировать всех тоже не вариант.

Оставалось лишь одно.

**_Сасаки Кодзиро и…_ **

Разрезать их всех одновременно. Совершить три удара одновременно, с трех разных сторон.

Ассасин чувствовал, как держал рукоять меча до крови. Сжав свои зубы, закрыв свои глаза, он слился с потоком ветра вокруг.

 **Раз.** Вертикальный удар снизу вверх перед собой, чтобы разрезать диск. После этого развернуться боком, подняв руки в вертикальную стойку, чтобы части диска не задели ладони.

 **Два.** Разрезать лезвие катаны диагональным ударом. Импульс собьет её с пути, она не достигнет цели. Развернуться изменив стойку на среднюю.

 **Три.** Ударить прямо в острие Алебарды, опустить вниз свой меч и развернуться обратно, продолжив движение в низкой стойке.

Три удара. Три убийства. На кону лишь одна жизнь.

Глубоко вздохнув, Ассасин открыл свои глаза.

**_Мусаши Миямото_ **

Три удара одновременно с полным разворотом тела. Никакой задержки, все произошло точно так, как слуга видел в своей голове. Мысли были медленнее самого клинка. Орудия рассыпались в воздухе, не успев даже прикоснуться к своей цели.

Мечник потерял свою скорость движения, замедлившись. Это сработало на руку снарядам, увеличив их опасность. Если бы у него был второй клинок, он бы смог с легкостью уже дойти до Арчера, но слуге приходится делать это лишь с одним мечом.

_Вспышка, ещё вспышка_

Снаряды продолжали вылетать из порталов, убийца отбивал их один за одним, продолжая лететь как ветер. Однако после своего чудесного удара, слуга чувствовал, как снаряды становятся все сильнее, и опасность все возрастает. Возможно, это усталость, однако в его мире сейчас не существовало подобного термина.

Почка пронзена проклятым кинжалом Китая, но вторая продолжала работать. В одном легком слуги находилась рана от кусаригамы, но второе легкое продолжало давать воздух могучему ветру. Одно ухо мечника было срезано томагавком, но ему хватит и одного уха, ведь пока его глаза целы, он может видеть и избегать опасность.

Крыша все ближе. Осталось немного.

_Вспышка, вспышка, вспышка, вспышка_

Вокруг убийцы снова открылись порталы. Враг открыл их лишь в паре метров от него, надеясь на мгновенное убийство.

Мечник не чувствовал своих рук. Всё, что он чувствовал, это свой меч и его форму. Перед тем как закрыть глаза, он посчитал количество порталов вокруг него: 14.

**_Персиваль, Кай, Гахерис, Гарет, Паламедес, Тристан, Гавейн, Ланселот, Бедивер, Мордред, Галахад, Агравейн._ **

Он раскрыл свои глаза. Его полные крови глаза видели одни лишь сражения, и в настоящем против него 14 противников. Одна скорость, с разных направлений в 360 градусов. Убить нужно 10, остальные 4 попадут в неважные части тела.

**_Артур_ **

_Вперед._

Я̴̨̡̢̡̡̦̫̱̞͓͇̲͚̞̘̥̦͉̼͍͋̅͂͂̀͒̈́̕ ̷̝̠̦͈̫̻̑̽̈̍͊͌͐͑͌́̊͐͊̽̈́͝͝ͅо̵̢̨͔͚̭̖̩͂̈́̑̿͊̐̿̕д̶̨̡͈̹̩̦̟̞̠̠͖̗͚͚͚̪̬͔̖͈̥̮̒͛̅̑͊̈́͒͂͠н̵̢͇̜̙̻̻̘̭̘͍̂͒̋̃̅̑̐̂͋͆̇̑̂̃̕̚͠͝о̵̨̘̣͔͚̲̝̰̲̩͚͙͍̜̬̺͙͈̳̜́̆̊̇̉͌͊̽̆̾͊̃̕̚͝в̸̨̨̛͙̫͓̮̦͇̝̱̺͖͔̖͎̤̰̣̊̓̉̈̎̂͗̑͒̕̕̕͜͜͝͝р̷̨̛̞̠͎̯̮̤̳̙̤͉͇̹̳̋̏́̿͗̇͆̐̍̈́́̍̋͒̍̕͝е̶̼͖͉͙̫͈̠̙̳̯͙̩̟̠̦̞͗͗ͅм̶̛̝̆̿͗̐̑̾̔̔̉̚͝е̴̺̔͒́̈̊̈́̊̽̊̉̎̿͛̆͑̌̑̊͛̕̚͠н̴̢̢͓̥͔͕͉͙̆͋̀̈́̂̓͒̾͜ͅн̸͎̠̳̥͔̝̼͎͓̱̟̤̜̘͚͚̹̻̈́̓̎̐͗̈͂͛̂̓͝о̸̛̛̰̫͈͈̱̑̄͗͒̍̂̈͐̿̂͋̏͊̕͝͠͠͠ͅ ̴͕͎͖̗͈̝̼̘̬̯̗͐̐͌̀͂̈́̊̔͜ͅу̸̧̡̢̺͎̹̝̳̳̖̗͇̘͙̠͙̥̮̱͘͘͜͝б̶̢̱̬̗̠̠̯̻̯͈̼̠̼̂̆̋̓̆ͅи̶̧̱̭̲̹̹̦̳̱̗̲̩͚̠̝̭̘̮͕̼̣͇̤̾̋̓́͂̉̀͆͑͋͘̚в̷̢̛̩͉̼͓̯͔̄̋̏̎͒̑̅̋̐̓̔̂̈́̎͝͝а̶̨͔̗̗͚̞̲͔̪̞̺̥̖̝̪̮̏̇̍̇̋́͆̓̉̃̉̃̎ю̸̢̨̧̨͖͔̫̩̖͚͕͉͔̝͚̖̬̩͙̦̱̩̾̐̅͊̇̀̍̓͛̅͑̓͗͛͠͝͝ ̶̫̘̺̞̜͗͑̏̿̈̈́͘͘͘͝ͅ1̵̺̰͎̙̙̘̙̘̰̍̌͊̾̒̽̃͠0̴̧̜̞̦̰̩̘͍̯̭̦͎̓̓̆͗͐͆̔͘ͅ ̴̛͕̖͖͖̲̖̠̱͋̓̑̐̀͛͗̈͑̈́̂̇̒̑̒̆͗̕̚͝ͅс̶̣͕͚͖̳̟̜̭̻̩̂͗̆̐̐̑́̒̐̓̚͝͝ͅн̸̡̨̡̧̧̦̭̝̙̞̼͙̭̅̆̈́̃̈́̽́̈́̏͂͛̓̍͆̊̀͆̽̔̚͜͝͠ͅа̴̙̻͆͑̎̕͠р̸̢̡̧̻͔̺̹̺̞̳̗̫̠͈̥̻̯͂̄̄͝ͅя̵̤̣̥̠̃̑̓̂͊͛́̌̾̂̐͘͝͝͝д̷̧͚̰̟̱̞̠̬̄̑̑̆̂͌͗̽̍̈́̚̚͜͝о̴̢̨̡̛̛̲͎̯͇̦̳͈̯̙͓̺͊̈́̿͒̐̓̈́̕͘̕в̵̡̨̮̮̤͔͓̻̺͚̯̱͚̭̳̯̱͕͔̥̲̔̍̓̍̽̇̈̕̚͜͠͠

Двуручный меч в проткнутом легком, дротик в плече, оружие в бедре, снаряд в первой ране. Падение от цели, я вонзил меч в стену здания и остановил свое тело.

Мечник чувствовал, что опыт других мечей затмевает его разум. Его память и личность, словно крупица в океане истории убийств людей. Он растворяется в ней, погружаясь в пучину сражений. Нужно закончить это раз и навсегда. Убийца снова побежал к вершине.

Спрыгнув на неё, он увидел впереди себя врага. Золотой слуга раскрыл над собой около 30 порталов. Не было времени считывать. Пришло время контратаки.

Рыцарь меча принял стойку огня. Снаряды готовились стрелять, он же готовился убить их всех, и убить своего врага после этого. И только тогда наступит пустота.

**23:45**

Все происходило слишком быстро. Ассасин за доли секунды перепрыгнул на наше здание, отбивая все атаки Гильгамеша. Гильгамеш испытывал смесь злости и шока, по его взгляду было ясно, что он до сих пор не верил тому, что происходит.

Однако это происходило прямо перед его глазами. Почти полностью голый слуга, смог противостоять натиску королю героев. До получения меча у него не было ни шанса, но после, стало очевидно, что слуга достиг уровня Арчера, если не выше.

Арчер стиснул зубы, смотря на бегущего по стене Ассасина. Он бежал вперед, ни капли не снизив скорость, несмотря на то что он сейчас отразил атаку, которую невозможно отразить. Четырнадцать высокоранговых орудий со всех сторон, и почти все были отбиты одновременно лишь одним мечом. Становилось ясно, что одними вратами этого слугу не победить, но король стоял на своем.

Видя то, как всего один слуга лишь с помощью одного меча так старательно сражается с невероятной силой, в некоторой мере интересовало Гильгамеша. Он и подумать не мог, что подобная ситуация будет в этой войне. Однако, это чувство. Чувство того, что ты имеешь шанс проиграть, ты можешь проиграть…

Кривая улыбка злости играла на его лице.

Его мастер же в это время, просто пытался привести себя в порядок. Он в первый раз видит бой настоящих слуг, и испытывал смесь изумления и страха. Страха перед мощью этих духов, изумление от того же. Если такова сила слуг, выиграть её даже имея в руке золотую карту будет не так просто, как он думал.

Арчер резко схватил своего мастера за шиворот, и откинул в противоположный край крыши. Затем он поспешил отпрыгнуть к нему. Все это время он не повернулся ни спиной, ни боком к своему противнику.

Оливер быстро присел из положения лежа с крыши, и почесал затылок, который задело во время откидывания, и увидел, что Ассасин только что приземлился на крышу.

— Он уже так близко?!

Гильгамеш серьезно смотрел на своего противника. Несмотря на тяжелые раны, он стоял в стойке готовой к бою. Он несколько раз менял стойки во время битвы, но его новая стойка была самая агрессивная.

— Gate of… Babylon.

Над Арчером раскрылись 36 порталов с разнообразным оружием. Каждый из этих снарядов был полон магической силы. Сила элементов, проклятье попадания в сердце, свет планеты, демоническая мощь, мороз ледникового периода и множество других невероятных орудий вышло из Врат Вавилона. Все они были готовы выстрелить по приказу своего хозяина.

— Арчер! Используй свой второй фантазм, закончи эту битву!

— Заткнись, шавка. С моим орудием в руке, этот убийца… - Гильгамеш присмотрелся к глазам слуги перед ним. – Этот человек недостоин видеть мое главное сокровище.

— Да прекращай ты со своей гордостью, мы так можем умереть! – Оливер со страхом смотрел на противника перед ними.

— Я же сказал заткнуться! – Гильгамеш яростно посмотрел на своего мастера, чтобы вновь вернуть взгляд на противника. – Ситуация под моим контролем, молчи и узри мощь короля героев!

Гильгамеш не собирался доставать Энума Элиш. Однако нутром он чуял, если ситуация обернется слишком сильно не в его сторону, придется закончить это дело действительно быстро. Но в данный момент все было под его контролем, как он считал, и он лишь начал доставать все более изысканные и мощные оружия из своей сокровищницы.

Оливер же бил себя по щекам все ещё сидя на крыше, и пытался любым способом привести себя в спокойствие. От его прежней наигранной гордости ни осталось ни следа. Молодой парень попавший в войну, только сейчас полностью осознал, что он не был к ней готов с самого начала.

Напряжение застоялось. Никто не решался сделать первый шаг. Арчер стоял неподвижно, его орудия полностью вышли из порталов. Ассасин держал меч, не двигаясь в стойке огня, если бы не пар от его дыхания, то его можно было бы принять за статую.

Только в этот момент Оливер осознал ещё одну необычную вещь насчет Ассасина. Его взгляд. Сами глаза. Они смотрели четко на Арчера, и видели лишь одно.

_Смерть._

— А-арчер… У Ассасина мистические глаза? Я слышал что-то о мистических глазах восприятия смерти, и подобном, это оно?

Несколько секунд Арчер промолчал. Поняв, что его противник не собирается двигаться первым, он решил ответить на вопрос Мастера:

— Нет. Как раз мистические глаза вышли из подобного. Это их исток. Глаза Ассасина не имеют магических свойств, даже в виде слуги. Однако, сами глаза запомнили акт первого убийства. В них выжжен этот момент. Видимо похожие инциденты и являются истоком для появления мистических глаз у людей. Ассасин точно знает, как убить меня, если он дойдет, конечно. Дело не в его глазах, а в его взгляде, опыте. Думаю, это что-то на уровне инстинкта. Если его цель – смертная, он всегда знает, как её убить.

— Исток мистических глаз…?

Если глаза первого убийцы стали истоком мистических глаз восприятия смерти, то значит множество других людей древности тоже являются истоками мистических глаз. Возможно даже… Оливер невольно покосился на глаза Гильгамеша, но получил в ответ лишь строгий взгляд.

Напряжение в воздухе, хоть и ослабло, но никуда не уходило. Ассасин уже начал регенерировать. Гильгамеш решил снова сделать первый ход, и поднял руку чтобы скомандовать своим орудиям.

Орудия задрожали, готовясь выстрелить. Зрачки Ассасина расширились, мышцы на его ногах и руках уже начинали движения. Но в тот момент, когда мечник уже почти двинулся наперед снарядам, мгновенная вспышка света пронзила порталы, закрыв пять порталов. Одна стрела издалека, сбила несколько орудий одновременно.

— Кто посмел?!

Взгляд Арчера резко посмотрели в сторону стрелка. Его зрачки расширились. Это был никто иной, как второй Арчер этой войны. Арчер, что находился на крыше вдалеке от их поле боя с Ассасином. Если бы не зрение слуги, Гильгамеш не смог бы даже обнаружить фигуру этого снайпера.

— Арчер, Ассасин, он! – Оливер указывал на главного врага короля героев в данный момент.

Ассасин больше не стоял в агрессивной стойке. То, что он вообще стоял на ногах, было чудом, поскольку он шатался из стороны в сторону, словно порванная кукла. Он отступал, при этом продолжая смотреть в сторону Гильгамеша. Единственное, что он делал твердо, так это удерживал меч в своей руке. Однако, в его взгляде не было ничего. Он был полностью пустой. Дойдя до края крыши, Ассасин свалился с неё спиной вниз.

— …Похоже произошла смена планов. У нас появилась новая цель. – Проговорил Арчер, смотря в сторону второго стрелка вдалеке.

— Но как же…?

— Дворняга уходит, поджав хвост. Если она залижет раны и захочет вернуться к тому, что бросила, я снизойду до неё, и позволю ей продолжить начатое. Сейчас же необходимо разобраться с тем лучником, что осмелился помешать моим планам.

Переведя внимание на второго Арчера, Гильгамеш внутри разрешил Ассассину временно владеть его оружием. Если последний действительно выживет, то королю хотелось бы продолжить этот поединок, в этих же условиях.

Лучник вдалеке поднял свой лук, готовясь к новому залпу. Золотой слуга ответил тем же, открыв свои врата с наиболее дальнобойным орудием, что он имеет.

**Центр Ванавары. 3-е декабря 23:40**

В то время, когда Арчер пошел на верх города чтобы наблюдать и искать Ассасина, Ольга и Кунсулу ходили по центру Ванавары, пытаясь найти следы Берсеркера или его мастера. Но сколько бы не ходили девушки этой ночью по ночному городу, никаких зацепок они так и не встретили. Такое чувство, что Берсеркер и не оставляет никаких следов вовсе. Арчер предположил, что его мастер находится далеко от города, и каким-то образом управляет своим слугой на расстоянии.

Но в один момент, поиски Берсеркера и других следов в центре прервал сигнал от Арчера:

— Девочки, тут это… Ваш Ассасин похоже. Нашелся.

Согласно указаниям слуги, Ассасин находился на крыше, к югу от них. И он встретился с вражеским Арчером, вступив в бой. Ольга поспешила туда. Однако её остановила Кунсулу, схватив за рукав.

— Совсем с ума сдурела? Не слышала? Сказали же – он вступил в бой. Мы нашли твоего слугу как ты и просила, и вот тебе мой совет – не лезь. Подожди пока бой завершится, и уже тогда беги к нему.

Ольга отдернула руку, она недовольно посмотрела в глаза удивленной Кунсулу:

— Именно, вы сделали все как я просила. За что я вам очень благодарна. А теперь, будь добра, не мешай мне. Я должна сама встретится с ним. Должна увидеть битву, это все-таки мой слуга! – В глазах Ольги виднелась искра детской радости. – Если что произойдет, я вмешаюсь в ход дела. На этом все, мне пора.

Ольга поклонилась, снова поблагодарила свою союзницу, и быстрым шагом направилась к местонахождению Ассасина.

В спину ей, смотрела Кунсулу. Молодая девушка была недовольна ослушанию её советов, но, с другой стороны, была удивлена самостоятельности священницы. В голове она сделала заметку, что это одна из интересных мастеров войны. Но её отношение к собственному слуге раздражало её, ведь слуги лишь инструменты к достижению победы. Но Ольга говорила о своем слуге как о личности, и это давало Кунсулу ненужные мысли в голову.

— Арчер, какова ситуация в том бою?

— Ситуация резко поменялась. Изначально Ассасин проигрывал, но, отобрав один из мечей оппонента, он получил серьезное преимущество. Вражеский Арчер посылает на него все более серьезные силы, однако тот отбивает их все.

— Понятно.

Кунсулу задумалась. Она думала над следующим приказом Арчеру, и как лучше всего поступить в этой войне. В идеале, конечно, попросить Арчера застрелить Ассасина и после этого вступить в бой с вражеским лучником. Но её совесть не позволяла так подставлять свою временную союзницу. К тому же, её интересовал сам Ассасин. Насчет этого слуги девушка ещё поговорит со своим Арчером.

Обдумав все варианты, Кунсулу пришла к одному из худших. Ей не хотелось выбирать именно этот, но…

— Арчер. Ответь, ты справишься с вражеским лучником на таком расстоянии?

Похоже её вопрос смутил лучника, он сделал небольшую паузу перед ответом.

— Да. Хоть и вражеский слуга довольно необычен для класса Арчер, я думаю, что смогу легко справится с ним. Более того, думаю расстояние здесь сыграет на руку именно мне, а не ему.

— В таком случае вот мой приказ. Если увидишь, что Ассасину грозит смертельная опасность, с которой он не справится – прерви битву. В случае если вражеский слуга переведет внимание на тебя, начни с ним бой. Все понятно?

— Ха?

Арчер почесал затылок, будучи удивленным такому приказу от своего мастера. После этого он улыбнулся, и спросил:

— Что такое, мастер? Уже забыла о своей победе и решила пойти в благотворительность? На тебя это не похоже. – Последнее предложение Арчер сказал, не скрывая свой интерес.

— Молчи, Арчер. Нет времени на разговоры, обсудим после битвы кто кому дает благотворительность. Приказ понят? – Кунсулу тоже не скрывала, что не собирается давать пояснения своим действиям.

— Вас понял. Выполним.   
Создав стрелу в своей руке, Арчер поднес её к луку, и начал внимательно смотреть за ходом битвы двух слуг. Достав жвачку со вкусом арбуза, лучник не мог дождаться момента начать бой.

**23:47**

Что происходит?  
В одну секунду снаряды противника сбились, но это сделал не я. Я не нашел глазами того, кто это сделал.

Враг отвернул свой взгляд от меня. Он больше не враг?

Был ли он врагом изначально?

Что происходит?

Почему в моих руках этот меч? Он принадлежит не мне, стойте. Пытаясь вспомнить, моя голова начинает болеть и скрежетать, очень больно.

Боль. Она не только в голове, но и по всему телу. Я сражался с золотым слугой, потом я получил этот меч, и вот я оказался тут. Мои мышцы и кости ревут от перегрузки, но больше них стонут глаза. Дотронувшись до лица, я понял, что из моих глазниц течет кровь. Как долго мой мир был окрашен в красный цвет?

Ноги подкосились, я начал отходить назад. Нужно крепко держать этот меч, он очень важен. Он мой. Он мой?

Я должен продолжить сражение. Я был в стойке огня, я был готов убить золотого слугу, я знал, что нужно делать. Что случилось? Точно. Бой закончился.

Сделав ещё один шаг назад, я не ощутил сзади земли, и я полетел вниз. Похоже, что я был на крыше здания. Воспоминания приходят с задержкой.

Возьмись за меч, останови падение, прыгай обратно на крышу, и атакуй врага пока он снял бдительность. Это то, что мне говорит голова. Но я знаю, что бой окончен. Я не могу двигать своим телом самостоятельно, и просто падаю вниз. Единственное что я могу, это закрыть глаза.

Убить врага.

Мне нужно убить врага, я слишком много прошел, нельзя сдаваться прямо сейчас. Встань и продолжай бой, ты все ещё можешь сражаться. У тебя есть весь опыт убийц, у тебя есть сильнейший меч, твои раны не смертельные, твое зрение и другие чувства все ещё работают. Ты совершил невероятное количество подвигов за пару минут, соверши ещё один. Встань, добей Арчера, закончи начатое.

Продолжи бой.

_Нет._

Я упал на землю. Точнее, нет, на что-то другое. Неважно. Я слышу вверху себя звуки снарядов. Идет сражение, которое не имеет ко мне никакого отношения. Я валяюсь не двигаясь.

Сражение закончилось, началось другое.

Моя голова умирает, но не от бесконечного опыта других мечников. Она умирает из-за перегрузки. Я совершил этим телом то, что никогда бы не смог совершить. У меня нет инстинктов и талантов великих мечников, поэтому моя душевная оболочка перегрелась, пытаясь повторить чужие подвиги.

Это конец. Я никак не смогу выжить. Я умираю от собственного оружия. Я больше ничего не чувствую. Внешнего мира для меня не существует. Я готов закончить.

…

Становится теплее. Свет идет сквозь мое тело. Голова перестает болеть. Я выпустил меч из руки. Все мои ранения и травмы смывает волна света. Даже воспоминания возвращаются в полном объеме.

Но что-то покинуло меня в этот момент. Что-то очень важное, дорогое мне. Я открыл свои глаза чтобы схватиться за него, увидеть куда оно ушло, забрать пока не поздно.

Первым что я увидел был свет.

После этого, я увидел улыбку.

**23:50**

Ольга бежала. Снова, как и в прошлую ночь. Однако в этот раз ситуация была лучше. Она видела своего слугу, она видела сражение. Священница бежала за золотым свечением, бежала как могла.

Сражение было восхитительно ужасным. То, насколько золотой Арчер желал убить Ассасина пугало её. Однако то, как её слуга с достоинством отбивал каждый натиск оружия, восхищало её.

Однако все изменилось, когда Ассасин схватил в руки меч. После этого, Ольга ощущала, как Ассасин постепенно меняет свои желания. Слуга становится другим, видимо меч был проклят, и это влияло на него. Священница продолжала бежать, что есть сил, надеясь прервать этот бой.

Ольга опоздала.

Она снова пришла слишком поздно. Ассасин достиг крыши, быстрее чем она добежала до здания. Священница сложила свои ладони, и вспомнила про свои командные заклинания.

Протянув руку перед собой, Ольга тут же оттянула её обратно. Это испытание, и она не должна отступаться от своего пути. Ситуация снова была не в её сторону. Всё, что она могла делать – наблюдать.

В таком положении, она могла обратиться лишь к единственному известному ей методу спасения. Закрыв глаза, она начала молитву.

_Господи Боже, Владыко жизни моей, Ты по благости Твоей сказал: не хочу смерти грешника, но чтоб он обратился и жив был. Я знаю, что это испытание, которым я страдаю, есть наказание Твое за мои грехи и беззакония; знаю, что по делам моим я заслужила тягчайшее наказание, но, Господь, поступай со мною не по злобе моей, а по беспредельному милосердию Твоему. Не пожелай смерти его, но дай ему силы, чтобы грешник сносил сражение, как заслуженное им испытание, и окончании его обратился всем сердцем, всею душою и всеми моими чувствами к Тебе, Господу Богу, Создателю моему, и жив был для исполнения святых Твоих заповедей, для спокойствия и для моего благополучия. Аминь._

Когда Ольга открыла глаза, она заметила силуэт Ассасина на краю крыши. Его метка сияла в ночи, и, всего за одно мгновенье, тело начало падать вниз.

Священница побежала к месту падения. Она обнаружила своего слугу в темном, унылом месте. Ассасин валялся на мусорном баке одного из ближайших зданий. Он упал прямо на груду черных мешков. Его раны, хоть и довольно обширны, не были смертельными. Закрытые глаза были окружены кровью.

Подойдя вплотную, первым делом Ольга сняла своего слугу на землю. После этого, она сложила руки и прочитала быструю молитву благодарности господу за получение просимого. Закончив её, священница села сбоку от Ассасина, и начала лечение его ран. На холодные от ночи руки капали редкие слезы. Лицо же, напротив, сияло, как и магия дара. Сияло счастьем.

Раны были похожи на вчерашние. Его душа снова подверглась повреждениям изнутри. Меч похоже действительно был проклят, и как-то повлиял на голову слуги, ведь большинство повреждений пришлось именно туда. Но самое важное для Ольги, она нашла источник проклятья разума Ассасина. Это было довольно простое проклятье на разум, но очень сильно скрытое внутри души. Избавившись от него, священница продолжила лечение в обычном темпе.

Прошло время.

Ольга почти закончила лечение, когда Ассасин открыл глаза. Его взгляд обратился на руки, затем на Ольгу.

Не на шутку оторопев, Ассасин отполз от своей спасительницы. Та же встала перед ним, и протянула руку помощи, молча говоря, что не причинит вреда. Глаза её слуги, сияли иначе. Зрачки внимательно смотрели на Ольгу, и затем уста слуги проговорили:

— Ответь… Ты мой мастер?

Ольга лишь снова улыбнулась. В её душе воцарилось спокойствие.

— Да, я являюсь твоим мастером. Однако, Ассасин… - Ольга столько всего хотела спросить, столько всего высказать, но на данный момент она решила ограничиться лишь одним вопросом. – Ответь мне. Скажи свое истинное имя.

Ассасин опешил от подобного вопроса. Он все ещё валялся на земле, не желая вставать. Подняв взгляд на своего мастера, он ответил с долей уныния:

— Каин. Сын Адама.

— Да, все же как я и предполагала. – Ольга кивнула, и выдохнула облегченно. – Мое имя Ольга Тихомирова. Заключим наш контракт?

Священница протянула ближе руку к своему слуге. Тот взялся за неё, и наконец встал на ноги.

— Видимо нужно. – Сказал Каин, как только встал в полный рост. – Ведь я призвался сюда, не просто так, а по твоей воле. Значит и контракт мне заключать с тобой.

— Не стоит терять времени.

Они начали заключение контракта. Слуга, соглашался на условия мастера, а мастер предоставляла услуги слуге. Все это время, Ассасин, смотря на своего мастера не мог отделаться от странной мысли. Ольга сильно напоминала ему кого-то дорогого при жизни. Это странное чувство ностальгии не уходило от него, и он решил просто игнорировать его.

После контракта, мастер обратился к своему слуге:

— Теперь ты полноценный слуга. Однако, прежде чем мы начнем что-либо, я желаю задать тебе ещё один вопрос.

— Хорошо, я выслушаю.

— Ответь мне, Ассасин. Чего ты желаешь?

— Чего я желаю?

Мысли о второй жизни всплыли в голове Каина. Он снова думал о жизни с чистого листа, он мечтал о новых постройках, о создании новой семьи. Он желал добиться успеха, помочь бедным людям этого города, прожить новую жизнь лучше прежней.

Но все эти желания тут же испарялись, когда он глядел на лицо своего мастера. Она нежно улыбалась, ожидая его ответа. Все эти желания были не так важны, как что-то другое. Отвернув свой взгляд на секунду, Ассасин посмотрел в глаза Ольги и проговорил ответ, что удивлял даже его:

— Я не знаю. 

**Конец первого тома**


End file.
